Ruby Chronicles - Omniverse: Book 2
by storygirl99210
Summary: Book 2 of Ruby Chronicles begins with brand new adventures, fun times and some romance. There will be an alternate dimension, a visit to Rook's family, a date or two for Ruby and her boyfriend, Rook, and a kid who wants revenge on Ben and has a crush on Ruby? What is this world coming to? Read to find out! RookxOC. Image belongs to Maximus Potter on deviantart. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1 Outbreak Part 1

Welcome to the first chapter of this book for you all to like, love and enjoy! I am so happy! I finally managed to make a sequel to my stories after so long! This is a true accomplishment! Please read and leave good reviews!...But before you do so, have any of you seen the new DRAGONS season/series, DRAGONS: Race to the Edge on Netflix? IT IS SO AWESOME! I hope the other episodes comes out soon! And also, to all of the readers who read my stories from the past, I deleted all music lyrics from my stories when I realized it is not allowed on here, so no more chapters with songs ever again. Oh, and if there are new readers, if you are confused what this story is about, please read the first Book of Ruby Chronicles. And now onto the reading!

Now onto the first chapter! This chapter includes bonding, bad guy fighting, sudden transformations and Ruby going gaga over someone cuter than usual. WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I hope that you like this chapter! Please review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 2

Chapter 1: Outbreak Part 1

It has been about a couple of weeks since Ruby, Ben, Rook and Scarlet took down Khyber and his alien hunting dog. And so far, Khyber has not returned to come after his quarries, which to the heroes could have meant that either they gave up on trying to hunt them or they were still licking their wounds. Since that battle, Rook and Ruby took these couple of weeks to not only do their work but to also hang out together to make up for the fake fight they did by going out on dates as much as they could.

Especially since both teens still felt horrible about the things they said to each other even if it was all faked. In fact, these last couple of weeks also involved Ruby starting to play the piano and taking care of the newest addition to the Bloodmoon family and her new familiar, Damon – the black wolf pup with golden amber eyes. During these last couple of weeks, Damon had gotten big enough to be without his mother and stay with Ruby in her room with his own little doggie bed beside her bed.

In fact, since Damon was Ruby's familiar and she wanted to show the pup around Bellwood to help him get familiar with it since he was going to be joining her out in the field as soon as he was big enough, Scarlet gave her daughter a new magical item that would be able to help with that, she was able to create a special basket purse that could also act as a small backpack so Ruby can change the designs on the basket anytime she wants and it has an infinite amount of space inside so she can reach in and grab whatever she wants from it.

So in other words, what's mostly inside it, is her enchanted wooden flute, her diary, spell book, her fairy tale romance book of her parents and of course Damon, the wolf pup. Ruby loves it a lot since it fits with the whole 'Red Riding Hood' theme, and she is glad she can carry her stuff and her new familiar pup anywhere easier. Oh, and since people around Bellwood have seen Ruby being one of Ben's new partners since he's a hero, people of Bellwood started to notice her and let her in places even though she has a wolf pup.

Scarlet has been very proud of her daughter ever since she became a Plumber up until the whole Khyber adventure. And she'll still be proud of her daughter no matter what adventure happens next. Luna, Damon's mother, has been very happy that one of her pups is now the animal familiar partner of the current Red Riding Hood sorceress. Luna watches her pup leave with his partner and mistress with a smile everyday, and is very thankful she places hers and her pack's trust with the Bloodmoon family.

And then there's Ben, who is very happy that Khyber is gone, Ruby and Rook are spending a lot of time together – though it gets on his nerves when they act all lovey dovey towards each other, but he doesn't mind – and that for awhile he could relax. Although, for the three teenage heroes, villains don't take vacations as bad guy fighting started up again after a week from fighting Khyber and his alien hunting dog.

So everything has been going good so far for the three heroes, but what they didn't know was that a certain hunter and his associates had a plan to get what they needed for a knockoff of a certain alien watch…

* * *

Somewhere in space, in a high-tech spaceship with an asteroid attached, is Khyber and his alien dog, and his two associates, Malware and Dr. Psychobos inside a lab. Khyber is fully recovered from his intense beating from Rook Blonko and Scarlet Bloodmoon. But he will get his revenge one day along with getting Ben Tennyson's Omnitrix arm and Ruby's pelt. But right now, he has a teensy weensy problem…HIS ALIEN DOG IS OUT OF CONTROL!

The alien hunting dog is switching between different forms while appearing feral and wild due to unstability of the Nemetrix. Khyber tries to get it back under control as Malware tells Dr. Psychobos – who is trying to fix the core of the Nemetrix to make it work right – getting impatient, "This is unacceptable! You said you would have the Nemetrix fixed by now, Dr. Psychobos! Yet the beast continues to change form at random. Not even Khyber can control it."

While Khyber is getting beat by his unstable shape-shifting dog, Dr. Psychobos tells Malware as he works on the core with the model of the Omntrix on his computer, "I said I would try. It's based upon a pathetic piece of that silly Galvan technology – and I use the term loosely. Unfortunately, the component necessary to stabilize the Nemetrix resides within the Omnitrix itself." Malware then understands what the brain crab says as he then says, "Which resides on Ben Tennyson's wrist, deep within Plumber Headquarters." Khyber then stands up and tells his associates before being slammed by his pet, "I'll retrieve it."

The alien dog as Crabdozer slams Khyber and flings him toward the table and onto the ground as he gets back up as Malware tells him, "No, Khyber. Your single-minded pursuit of Ben Tennyson and that Ruby Bloodmoon as hunting trophies has clouded your sight of our true goal. So forget about doing that, especially that Half-Loboan girl, she is not important to this mission. I fail to see why a Half-Loboan is so important." Khyber growls telling him, "Your goal, not mine. According to some info I got in Undertown, that girl managed to save the Earth with a family of scientists from an invasion of strange creatures called cryptids when she was but a child. She could be a danger to your goal. Bloodmoon is a beast that is both powerful and deadly in more ways than one. She could ruin everything."

Malware glares at Khyber telling him, "It is the Omnitrix we need. Tennyson and Bloodmoon are inconsequential. And besides, I highly doubt that girl would be a problem." Khyber then pulls out a device and blasts Crabdozer knocking it out as he tells Malware, "Not to me." Then Malware tells Khyber aiming one of his cannon like arms at the hunter, "If you cannot control your mutt, then maybe your services are no longer needed."

Suddenly, like an angry mother about to scold her two children, Dr. Psychobos opens his head, revealing his brain blasts the two villains with his electrical powers. He makes them scream telling them, "Enough! It was I who built the Nemetrix. Obviously, I am the only one who can repair it." Then Dr. Psychobos kncks them to opposite sides of the room due to his electrical powers and psychic abilities.

The brain crab then makes way to the door by floating telling them, "So get out of my way! Oh, and try not to destroy each other before I return. Or do so if you wish. That would be something pleasant to come back to." Dr. Psychobos leaves through the door and makes his way to Earth.

About a couple hours later, it's now night time somewhere in the end of August as Dr. Psychobos lands his invisible spaceship on a building next to Max's Plumbing aka the Plumber Headquarters entrance. He then makes several boxes float out of the ship and puts them together as he says, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself, and only yourself."

* * *

While this was happening, a training session was taking place in the training room with Ben as Wildvine, Ruby and Rook. Grandpa Max is up in the control room with Scarlet beside him as the woman holds Damon and her daughter's basket purse in her arms as the pup eagerly watches his mistress train. The training room itself is black, gray and green as pillars of black rise out of the ground as both Ruby and Rook try to get away from Ben/Wildvine.

Ruby is currently wearing her regular hero outfit with her red hood as a red zip-up hoodie with a black tribal marking of a wolf as the hoodie is tied around her waist. Both run in different directions to avoid being hit, but Ben/Wildvine manages to stop them from going anywhere as Rook tells the alien shape-shifting hero, "This is not what we had in mind, Ben."

But Ben/Wildvine tells Rook, "You're always saying we should spar more often." The hero then whips his vines at them as both teens dodge with acrobatics and agility as Ruby tells her friend, "Yeah, to keep our reflexes sharp and our human bodies fit." Ben/Wildvine laughs saying, "Yeah, right. So…reflex!" He whips his vines again, but Rook dodges telling Ben/Wildvine, "This is meant to be weaponless combat, even my beloved Ruby Moon has shed herself of all weapons. You are cheating!" Ben/Wildvine scoffs telling Rook, "One, the Omnitrix is not a weapon, Azmuth said so himself. And two…"

Ben/Wildvine suddenly jumps into the air, slamming down the Omnitrix, thus turning into Humungousaur as he pins both of his partners down with a hand saying, "…the bad guys cheat. That's what they do. But I've got the Omnitrix, so I win." Ruby smirks asking the alien hero saying, "But you are cheating, Benji. So doesn't that make you a bad guy?" Ben/Humungousaur blushes as he stutters trying to come up with a comeback as Scarlet laughs in the control room, knowing her daughter is sneaky. Rook laughs at the shocked look on Ben/Humungousaur's face as he tells the hero, "Yes, and what happens if you ever do not have the Omnitrix? Or if it fails?"

The Omnitrix times up, turning the alien hero back to normal as he then helps his two partners up telling them, "The Omnitrix never fails, so I never fail." Ruby wolf smirks with a scoff saying, "Benji, if I had a nickel for every time the Omnitrix didn't work, like giving you the wrong alien, I'd be richer." Grandpa Max's voice comes on the Intercom from the control room as he tells Ben, "Rook and Ruby have a point, Ben." Scarlet nods as Ben complains telling his Grandpa, "Aw, come on, you're gonna start on me, too?!" Grandpa Max tries to reason with Ben telling him, "I'm just saying, it wouldn't be a bad idea to do some drills without the Omnitrix, just in case."

Scarlet nods telling the boy through the Intercom, "He's right, Benjamin. There might be some times during a fight where you can't fight with your aliens. Ruby went through something similar with the Saturdays, to the point where she couldn't use any of her powers at all!" Ruby nods telling Ben, "She's right. I couldn't use my powers once and it made me feel completely uncomfortable and scared. I had to fight like a normal human being until I got my powers back. You got to learn to fight when you don't have powers, like a normal person. No powers, no Omnitrix, just plain natural human abilities."

Ben has had enough and tells everyone, snapping a little, "Okay, okay! Whatever! But how about a break first? All this kicking both your butts made me thirsty. Juice boxes on me." As Ruby and Rook walk with Ben, Rook gets confused and annoyed asking Ruby, "Boxes of juice? Is that another weird Earth expression, Ruby Moon?" Ruby laughs telling Rook, "Of course not, Rookie. A juice box is a portable drink that we can carry around and usually drink from it with a straw. It's a real thing and definitely not an expression.

Little toddlers usually drink them since their not ready for big glasses of juice like us teenagers or adults. But in our case, it's a great snack to tide us over." Rook then finally understands as he smiles telling her, "Oh! Now I understand. That actually does sound good. I would not mind one then." Ruby smiles kissing Rook on the cheek telling him, "That's my Rookie. I told you I would help you with any Earth thing you didn't understand."

Rook smiles and kisses her cheek in return telling her, "Thank you, my beloved. I am very lucky and happy for all your help and wisdom." Both teens laugh as Ben rolls his eyes in annoyance as all three teens make their way to the control room in the elevator but Ben smiles nonetheless at the happy couple. Ruby got her basket purse and Damon from her mother as the three teens go to find a vending machine as the little wolf pup licks Ruby's cheek, happy to see her again.

Ruby laughs as all three leave through the door as Scarlet sighs telling Grandpa Max, "She's growing up so fast, Max." Grandpa Max nods telling her, "I hear you, Scarlet. I always keep imagining Ruby as a four year old, running all over the forest with Darius." Scarlet nods and sighs sadly saying, "Me too. I miss those days. If Darius had come back, he would be so happy to see Ruby all grown up and finally with her mate."

Grandpa Max nods with a smile telling her, "I bet he would. After all, we all haven't given up on finding him. He could still be out there, trying to come back home. We just have to have faith. And I know the real reason why you came here today. You've been worried since the whole Khyber incident." Scarlet nods telling him, "Of course I've been worried, Max. I lost my husband, and I almost lost my daughter again, ever since all of what went on while she was with the Saturdays for those three long years, I worried about her constantly then too, and I even had to go and save her a couple of times, and I'm still not completely over all of it.

I am proud of everything she's accomplished during that time, but still, I just want to make sure she's safe." Grandpa Max nods telling Scarlet, "I know how you feel Scarlet, and you're not the only one. But as long as she has Ben and Rook, she will be safe, I can tell from the way they have stuck together for the last two months. So don't worry so much." Scarlet sighs in apprehension saying, "It's a mother's job to worry about her child, Max. You know that as well as I do that nothing can ever change that. But you are right about one thing, as long as Ruby is with Rook and Ben, I know she will be fine."

Grandpa Max nods as Scarlet perks up with a smile telling Grandpa Max, "Come on, Max. I brought some goodies for everyone. Their in the kitchen." Grandpa Max smiles in bliss of Scarlet's amazing cooking and baking skills as both adults make their way to the kitchen, not knowing of the danger coming…

* * *

Out in a hallway, Ben is hitting a machine that he thinks is a vending machine as Rook and Ruby watch on amused as Damon pokes his head out of Ruby's basket purse as Ben tells them annoyed, "The Plumbers have the dumbest snack machines on Earth." So Rook tries to tell him, "That is not a snack machine." Ruby smirks as she quickly utters a spell, "Tres boxes de pupillam sucus (Three boxes of apple juice.)"

Three boxes with straws attached appears in Ruby's hands as she holds one out for Rook as he smiles and kisses her lips in thanks as he takes one as Ruby blushes. Rook figured out how to put the straw inside and drinks in bliss as Ruby does the same – once she was half finished, she gave the rest to her wolf pup familiar who happily drinks it – as Ben tells them still trying to get the machine to work, "Why does everything in this base have to be so alien?"

Ruby laughs telling Ben, "Benji, that's not a snack machine." Ben then turns to look at her about to explain the looks of the machine but looks at them blankly as he says, "Where'd you get those juice boxes?" Ruby smirks telling him, "Magic, Benji. And that machine is definitely not a snack machine." Ruby tosses him a box as Ben catches it as the boys smiles sheepishly saying, "Thanks, Rubes." Ruby smiles in thanks when suddenly an alarm blares coating everyone in red as Damon whimpers at the loud noise as Ben says in shock, "I didn't do it!" Grandpa Max then calls out on the intercom for all Plumber personnel, "Perimeter breach in progress! Multiple targets incoming!"

By a hallway door, Plumbers are running to the area that is in trouble as Grandpa Max and Scarlet run by as Grandpa Max tells the three teens, "Move it, kids! We got trouble!" Rook grabs his Proto-Tool from his back and turns it on as Ruby throws her basket purse onto her back like a backpack and grabs her enchanted wooden bow from her back as Damon quickly ducks back in the basket purse/backpack to get away from danger as Ruby also takes off her hoodie from her waist as it turns back to the normal Red Riding Hood cloak as she wears it. Then the three teens run to where the Plumbers are heading as they see mechanical worms burrowing from somewhere and attacking everyone as Plumbers are knocked down from their electrical blasts as these mech worms are blue with pink eyes attacking everyone.

Grandpa Max and Scarlet appear with a few Plumbers as Grandpa Max tells everyone, "Concentrate fire!" Then Scarlet calls out to everyone, "Watch those tails and keep firing!" Grandpa Max brings out his own energy gun attacking the worms as Scarlet rushes in with the sword strapped to her back and attacks the worms with gusto. Dr. Psychobos then appears from some kind of hover disc as he says to himself seeing Ben, Rook and Ruby with a smirk, "And now the fun begins." As he hovers down, Ben is about to turn alien, not noticing the two worms about to attack him, but luckily their destroyed thanks to a Proto-Tool blast and an arrow from Ruby and Rook. As they were destroyed, pieces of them fell on Ben as he complains telling his partners, "Ow! What'd you two do that for?!"

So Rook tells Ben as he fires at the worms, "Keep your head above!" As Ruby fires arrows, she tells Rook, "That's 'heads up', Rookie! But that was close!" Rook smiles as he and Ruby keep firing. Ben then prepares to slam down the Omnitrix saying, "Alright, you evil robots, meet superhero-!" Suddenly, his hand is grabbed before he could slam down the Omnitrix by both of Dr. Psychobos's pincers as he then uses his electrical and psychic powers to extract something from the Omnitrix as Ben struggles telling him, "Cut it out, you…freaky Brainstorm guy!" Dr. Psychobos gets what he wants as he tells Ben, "If you insist. And now, if you'll excuse me…"

Suddenly, Rook leaps up and kicks Dr. Psychobos hard while saying, "You are excused!" Ben falls to the ground as Dr. Psychobos is knocked away as Ruby watches all this saying as she sighs in bliss saying, "(sighs) Moon, I love that alien!" Unfortunately Dr. Psychobos manages to escape as Rook tells Ben, "That cerebral crustacean is escaping!" Ben then prepares to slam down the Omnitrix while getting angry as he says, "He's not going to!" But suddenly, the Omnitrix is not working as he tries to press at it, but suddenly, he's cloaked in a green glow as it lets out green electricity as Ben screams in pain and Rook and Ruby yell in fear, "Ben!"

Rook goes to help him, but he is hit by one of the bolts and is suddenly turned into a half-Gourmand aka Upchuck, which according to Ben, is a small green alien that can eat anything, including inedible things. Ruby gasps in shock and awe at what just happened as the Plumbers are still trying to destroy the worms when suddenly, two Galvans named Blukic and Driba appear on some kind of small hover vehicle with something for their energy guns as Driba, the shorter Galvan tells Grandpa Max, "Phased pulse clips." And the taller of the two Galvan says, "Much more effective." Grandpa Max then calls out to the Plumbers and Scarlet, "First squad, fall back and change ammo. Second squad, give them cover! Scarlet, help the kids!"

Everyone does so as Plumbers load up with the new ammo as they fire at the worms, destroying them. Back with the teens, Ben is still covered in green as Rook and Ruby watch at this, confused, not knowing what to do as Scarlet runs over asking them in shock of the situation, "What's going on here?!" Ruby shakes her head saying, "I have no idea! Ben got covered in this glow and it turned Rook into a half-Gourmand!" Rook then goes over to help Ben, but the hero tells him, "Don't worry about me! Get the bad guy!" Rook nods as he goes to the elevator with agility and tries to go after Dr. Psychobos, but he is already gone!

Gourmand Rook growls angrily at this, angry at himself for letting Dr. Psychobos escape. While Gourmand Rook walks back to everyone, Plumbers are getting rid of the mech worms and Ben's Omnitrix hand is contained in a contained platform with little ladders as Ruby, Scarlet and Grandpa Max watch worried. Gourmand Rook walks over telling Grandpa Max, "Sorry, Magister Tennyson. The intruder escaped. How is Ben?" Ruby looks over at Gourmand Rook and can't help but have a twinkle in her eyes at the sight of Gourmand Rook as Grandpa Max tells the alien confused, "He's okay, Plumber-?"

So Gourmand Rook tells him, letting him know, "It is me…Rook Blonko!" Both of the two Galvans are shocked as Driba says somewhat disgusted, "You?!" As Blukic comes down from his ladders tells Gourmand Rook, "That's unfortunate." But before Gourmand Rook could respond to that, Ruby runs up, picks him up, and hugs him close to her chest telling everyone in awe with a smile and a happy squeal in her voice as her eyes twinkle while she's in Loboan form, "No it's not! He's ADORABLE! The most undeniably cutest thing on my list of cute things! If I had known you would be this cute when you're this small, Rookie, I would have made a stuffed toy for myself to hug with at night!" Gourmand Rook is speechless and blushes at the attention and being pressed so close to Ruby's body this way as everyone around them laughs as Grandpa Max tells Gourmand Rook, "Anyway, Ben is, uh…"

Ben complains after from his laugh saying, "Ben is having a little problem of his own right now!" As the container shows a little electricity from the Omnitrix as Blukic tells Ben, "Oh, that's no problem at all." Driba nods telling Ben, "We'll just reboot the Omnitrix. Should fix you and Rook up in a bit." Scarlet being concerned asks the two Galvans, "Are you two sure that will work?" Blukic shrugs his shoulders telling her, "Mostly sure."

As Ruby giggles in joy hugging and cuddling the small Gourmand Rook to herself, Ruby's boyfriend then says, "At least things can not get any worse." Ruby suddenly stops giggling at that as Ben gets angry and annoyed as he complains to Gourmand Rook, "Are you crazy?! Never ever say that out loud!" He was right and what everyone didn't know, was that some of the Omnitrix's power leaked out from the container and down below to where the prisoners were, where four of them gained the powers and forms of certain aliens from the Omnitrix and escaped.

Ruby shivers suddenly as she accidentally drops Gourmand Rook and frowns as her mother asks her, "Little Red Riding Wolf? What's wrong?" So Ruby answers and then tells Gourmand Rook as she picks him up and starts hugging him again, "I just had a very bad feeling about something big. And Rookie, I am so sorry that I dropped you! But you should never have said that. Something bad is coming. I don't know what, but it's bad."

* * *

Some minutes later, Plumbers are on computers as Grandpa Max barks orders at them as Scarlet stands by, "Primary security grid offline. Get that secondary security grid back up to full power." As some Plumbers are getting rid of debris, Ruby stands by near Ben, ready to help him should something happen as Gourmand Rook goes to find his Proto-Tool after finally, but reluctantly, getting Ruby to set him down from the hugging and cuddling just so he could find it. Ruby cannot help but worry about what just happened. Who was that that alien that attacked? And why take a part of the Omnitrix? Ben gets worried as he asks the two Galvans inside the container, "Guys?"

Inside, both Galvans are in protective suits as the Omnitrix continues to spark as Driba does a little checklist saying, "Genetic stabilizers…check." Then Blukic with saying, "Morphogenic grating…check." So Ben asks them getting annoyed, "You sure you two know what you're doing?!" Both Galvans slam down the Omnitrix while saying together, "Flux webbing!" A green flash appears as the Omnitrix disappears Both look outside through a hole seeing Ben turned into…a small blue fish trout-like alien with the Omnitrix wrapped around him? Ruby laughs out loud at that as she slides to the floor still laughing as she tells her friend, "This is so wrong!"

Ben/New Alien is starting to get annoyed saying, "I'm going to call that a 'no'." Both Galvans come down as Driba touches the Omnitrix realizing something as he says, "Hmm, that's odd." Blukic nods saying, "Odd is what it is, alright." So Driba tells Ben/New Alien, "Not that. There appears to be a piece missing from the Omnitrix." Ben/New Alien nods saying, "Yeah, that evil Brainstorm guy took it!"

Blukic looks shocked asking Ben/New Alien, "Dr. Psychobos?" Driba is also shocked as he says, "Here?!" Their both shocked as Ruby hears the name and stops laughing as she walks over saying, "Dr. Psychobos? That's the same alien that Khyber told us about, one of his accomplices! That thing he took from the watch must have been what he was after!" Everyone looks shocked even Scarlet who managed to over hear as Ben/New Alien groans saying, "Aw, man!" Ruby, starting to get worried, asks the Galvans, "Even though that piece is gone, can you two still fix it?"

Blukic then tells them, "No, we can't." Driba nods telling them, "We couldn't possibly fix that!" Blukic nods telling them, "Yeah, it was some kind of regulator." Driba nods saying, "Yeah, there's no way to tell which one?!" Ben/New Alien is starting to get worried and annoyed as he tells them, "So…what? I'm just going to stay this way forever?!" Blukic smiles telling them, "Very probably. But, on the bright side, your arm is out of the containment cube."

Ruby then smiles telling Ben/New Alien, "And another new thing on the bright side, I get to name a new alien! And I got the perfect name!" Ben/New Alien nods, smiling as Ruby tells him, "Well, you look like a small trout, and if you were to walk, it would look like waddling, which would be cute. So…how about Walkatrout?" Ben/Walkatrout agrees with a smile as Gourmand Rook suddenly falls down after getting his Proto-Tool, but it fell as Gourmand Room sighs in annoyance as he then tells the two Galvans, "Perhaps you could contact Azmuth for assistance."

Blukic nods telling them, "That, we could do." But Driba tells them, "If the communication system was up, which it's not." But Gourmand Rook making a mistake, says, "Well, at least things cannot get any worse!"Suddenly, something breaks free from below as a piece of the floor is gone as Ben/Walkatrout tells Gourmand Rook, "Dude, you have got to stop saying that!" Ruby nods as three of the four prisoners come out but with different forms and powers from the hole. Bubble Helmet has the form and powers of Shocksquatch and no helmet, Fistina has the form and powers of Upgrade and Liam has the powers and form of Humungousaur.

Gourmand Rook calls out in shock, "It is a jailbreak!" Ruby groans in annoyance saying, "And there's that bad feeling I was feeling before!" Plumbers come up running to fight them, but Upgrade Fistina plunges her fists to the ground as black and red slime go to them and hits them in the shape of fists. As she walks Humungousaur Liam bawks telling his fellow villains, "We're getting out of here! They can't stop us all!"

Shocksquatch Bubble Helmetthen fires his new electrical blasts at other Plumbers, scaring them as Ben/Walkatrout tells Gourmand Rook and Ruby, "This is getting way out of hand. We better get in there, you two." Ruby nods telling Ben/Walkatrout, "I hear you, Benji." But when Gourmand Rook doesn't reply, they see him attacking the bad guys but nothing is working due to him being small.

Humungousaur Liam appears in front of Ben/Walkatrout, telling him with a smirk, "Is that you, Tennyson? I believe you've got some payback coming!" Ruby quickly jumps in just as Humungousaur Liam raises a fist as Ruby quickly grabs Ben/Walkatrout saving him. Ben/Walkatrout sighs in relief telling her, "Thanks, Rubes." Ruby smiles, but then screams as Humungousaur Liam grabs them both and snatches Ben/Walkatrout from Ruby as Ben/Walkatrout asks the alien nervously, "I don't suppose this is one of those 'catch and release deals?" The bad guy shakes his head telling them, "No! And now I can have you for a snack, Tennyson!" Humungousaur Liam then throws Ruby far away and he prepares to eat Ben/Walkatrout.

Ruby hits the wall hard as Scarlet gasps and goes to check on her as Ben/Walkatrout manages to gets out of his grip and slips away as the bad guy tries to grab him, but the alien hero is too slippery! He lands near Gourmand Rook as he tells his partner with a smirk, "Still think it couldn't get any worse?!" But Rook then tells him confused, "I thought you said not to say that."

Ruby laughs as she and Scarlet walk over carefully as Scarlet holds up her daughter as Ben/Walkatrout tells Gourmand Rook annoyed, "Gah! You made me say it! If we're lucky, maybe the universe didn't hear." Gourmand Rook is confused as he tells Ben/Walkatrout before he asks his beloved, "I really do not think we are talking 'cause and effect' here. And my beloved, are you alright?"

Ruby nods with a smile telling Gourmand Rook, "I'm alright, Rookie. I hit my head a bit, but I'm okay. It takes more than that to keep me down." Scarlet nods asking the boys, "Is it always like this?" Ben/Walkatrout shrugs his shoulders saying, "Eh, just a little." The bad guys are taking down more Plumbers as Scarlet goes to help Grandpa Max as Ruby, Ben/Walkatrout and Gourmand Rook go to try and help the Plumbers. Gourmand Rook growls angrily as he tells his partners, "I can not believe we are about to be beaten! I cannot fight like this!" Ben/Walkatrout then has an idea as he tells Gourmand Rook, "You can! Just stop being you and be me!"

Ruby gasps as she barks in understanding with a smile as Gourmand Rook tells Ben/Walkatrout confused, "You are not making any sense!" Humungousaur Liam appears chasing them as Ruby tells her bonded, "What he means is: Stop fighting like my bonded Rook Blonko! As of now, you're Upchuck. So be Upchuck!" Gourmand Rook gasps in understanding as Humungousaur Liam slams his fists down onto them as all three teens separate. Ben/Walkatrout then tells Gourmand Rook, "Yeah, what she said! So eat something! Anything will do!" Gourmand Rook then looks around seeing some debris as he gasps in joy, knowing what he has o do as he eats the rocks as Ruby and Ben/Walkatrout run away from Humungousaur Liam.

Ruby growls angrily saying, "I hate being chased!" Ben/Walkatrout nods as he tells Gourmand Rook, "Any time now, partner!" Gourmand/Rook finally finishes eating as he stand sup sluggishly feeling full as Ruby then tells her boyfriend, "Now upchuck it!" Gourmand Rook then shoots out green energy balls at Shocksquatch Bubble Helmet and Upgrade Fistina knocking them to the hole. Ruby appears kicking Humungousaur Liam super hard into the hole while grabbing Ben/Walkatrout. Gourmand Rook then spits out a green loogie down the hole hitting the chicken alien as he snickers a little at that saying, "No one hurts my beloved and gets away with it!" Ruby smiles and blushes at this, happy for that.

What will happen now? Will Ben and Rook get back to normal? What more cutie aliens will appear? And most importantly, will the good guys win? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

And this is the end of Outbreak Part 1! Here are the translations for Latin spell(s) you've seen:

'Tres boxes de pupillam sucus', means 'Three boxes of apple juice.'

Stay tuned for the second part sometime in the future.


	2. Chapter 2 Outbreak Part 2

SURPRISE, PARTY PEOPLE! One day later, a new chapter is here! I have other chapters finished ahead of schedule, and they just need to be looked over by my helper. Anywho…Welcome to the second part of Outbreak! I hope you all liked the first part of it, and I hope you're all having a great summer so far! Oh, and Nicochan? Thanks so much for a good review!

Now onto the next chapter...This new chapter includes the rest of the first part which includes bad guy beating, bonding, more cute aliens and most importantly, Rook back to normal. WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I hope that you like this chapter! Please review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 2

Chapter 2: Outbreak Part 2

After Gourmand Rook finished snickering, he looks down from a hill of rubble, seeing Ben/Walkatrout as he comes to a decision. So Gourmand Rook hops off the hill, standing in front of Ben/Walkatrout, thus blocking his way as the experienced alien hero complains asking his partner, "What the heck, Rook? We got to go after them!" Driba and Blukic run over as Driba shudders telling the hero, "You can't go down there as Walkatrout." Blukic nods saying as Ruby walks over, "Beyond being humiliating, it's just too dangerous."

Ruby winces telling Ben/Walkatrout, "Unfortunately, their right, Benji. Without the Omnitrix, you have no special abilities whatsoever other than being too slippery to get a good grip on like a wet bar of soap. And as much as I somewhat hate to say it, that's karma for ya." Gourmand Rook smirks at that as Ben/Walkatrout glares at his partner, telling him, "You better not say, 'I told you so.'" Gourmand Rook then tells Ben/Walkatrout, "Ruby and I are taking a team down there without you. As of now, you are a liability."

Ben/Walkatrout glares again, saying, "Those guys would have creamed us just now if it weren't for me!" But Gourmand Rook tells him, "That is just because we got lucky. The only way out is through this room. We will hold it until we get the prisoners back in their cells."

Ruby kneels down to Ben/Walkatrout telling him, "Rook's right, Ben. You can't fight in this form, and as I said before. Besides having the power to be too slippery to grab onto, there's really nothing you can do. Rook and I will take care of this while you and the Galvans fix the Omnitrix." Ben/Walkatrout sighs hesitantly, as he nods, agreeing to do this.

Suddenly, screens pop up all over the place showing Psyphon who has now turned into a Pyronite with his three lackeys from earlier behind him as the villain leader calls out, "Attention, Plumbers! I am Psyphon, imprisoned here against my will by you self-appointed, peacekeeping Plumbers!" Ruby and Ben/Walkatrout look at the screens shocked as everyone else watches as the alien hero says, "Wow! He's actually kind of cool now!"

Ruby smiles telling him, "Yeah, but he's nowhere near as cool as normal Rookie." Gourmand Rook blushes at that as Grandpa Max and Scarlet are at the controls as the grandpa angrily tells Pyronite Psyphon, "We know who you are, Psyphon, and we will not give into any of your demands!"

Pyronite Psyphon shakes his head telling them, "Tsk-Tsk. You do realize we control the lower decks of this base?" Scarlet scoffs telling the villain leader, "That won't help you, you know. The only way out is through all of us and that's not gonna happen. So return to your cells now, or else I will make you!"

Pyronite Psyphon laughs telling her, "Such a little spitfire you are, Mrs. Bloodmoon. I can see how your daughter got it from you...and your husband." Scarlet and Ruby growl angrily at that as Ruby's dark red aura is leaking out of her as Scarlet has her own aura leaking out of her as she growls out, "And just how the hell do you know about my husband?!"

Pyronite Psyphon chuckles telling her before telling everyone else, "You'd be surprised how much I can hear you Plumbers talking through my cell. And we will not return to our cells. I've committed this base's power core directly to the Null Void d it has been set to overload."

The screens show the Null Void gate as everyone gasps as Pyronite Psyphon continues saying, "If the gate overloads, all of Bellwood – everything and everyone in it – will be sucked into the Null Void!" Everyone gasps in shock as Grandpa Max tells him, "You're bluffing, Psyphon!"

Pyronite Psyphon smirks telling them, "One prison is the same as another to us, but the poor, innocent citizens of Bellwood…How will they fare trapped in the Null Void? And what will they think of you Plumbers, who choose not save them?!" The villains laughs evilly as everyone looks on, not sure what to do.

* * *

About a couple minutes later on a platform, Scarlet and Ruby are watching Driba and Blukic trying to recreate a regulator for the Omnitrix for Ben/Walkatrout. Bllukic is holding a small device that looks like gum with blue tentacles sticking out of it. They walk to him and place it in the Omnitrix as Blukic says, "Why don't we try the Multi-Jolt first?"

It connects with the Omnitrix as they close it when suddenly, Ben turns into an alien…FAIRY?! Ruby and Scarlet gasp in awe seeing this as they grin happily! Ben's alien fairy form is a small blue-white fairy with a green dress with black zigzags, purple/pink fairy wings on his back, green eyes, periwinkle hair that's straight up, pink marks on his cheeks and chin and finally, the Omnitrix on the chest part of his dress.

Ruby squeals and quickly hugs Ben/New Alien to her chest saying in glee, "Dude, you're even more adorable than Ball Weevil now! This one? Definitely number one cutie of all your alien forms! And I have the perfect name for this on too! How about Pesky Dust? It's cute, adorable and just perfect!" Scarlet nods and smiles in glee telling him before telling Ruby, "Even I have to admit it, that form is so adorable! Ruby dear, we have got to make stuffed toys out of Ben's cute alien forms after this, and you're mate's altered form as well!"

Both women squeal in joy as Ben/Pesky Dust blushes at the attention and praise as well as being squished into Ruby's chest as Gourmand Rook suddenly walks up to them with a group of small aliens and gives Ben/Pesky Dust a quick, but still jealous glare before telling everyone, "The prisoners have sealed off all the maintenance tunnels, so we will be using the air vents instead."

Ben/Pesky Dust then tells Gourmand Rook in a high, squeaky voice, "I'm going, too." Ruby squeals in delight and hugs him tighter at his new cute voice as Gourmand Rook tells him while glaring at him harder, "You are not going at all. The only partner I'm taking is Ruby." Ruby smiles at this as Blukic then grabs another regulator piece and opens the Omnitrix putting it in, as Ben/Pesky Dust finally gets out of Ruby's death-grip hug and turns into a small brown mole with a black and green outfit on, green eyes, white gloves, the Omnitrix on a belt, red freckles on his face and yellow mustache as Ruby and Scarlet gasps in awe again.

Ben/New Alien complains at this saying, "Oh, come on! What is the point of this guy?! He's totally useless!" Ruby and Scarlet face palm at this as Ruby tells him as the others look shocked, "Uh, Benji? That's really not a good thing to say, especially since there's another alien like him right behind you."

Ben/New Alien chuckles nervously saying to the angry mole alien behind him, "Uh…no offense, dude." Ruby then perks up saying to Ben/New Alien, "Luckily, I know what that one can do, Benji. Super power? The mustache. So for this, I'll call you Mole-Stache." Ben/Mole-Stache nods as Blukic places in another piece that looks green and spiky as it then turns the hero into a chubby yellow alien with green underpants, green eyes and the Omnitrix in his belly button.

Ruby and Scarlet gasp at this, but not in awe, more like in somewhat disgust as Ben/New Alien tells himself, "Okay, this one is the worst!" Ruby nods telling him, "For once, that's actually the perfect name for this guy, so good job, Benji."

Ruby then takes off her basket purse/backpack with Damon still in it and gives it to her mother as she tells everyone, "Alright! Let's get a move on. Mom, you stay here and help the other Plumbers. I'm going to help this team take down the baddies. Will you take care of Damon for me while I'm down there?" Scarlet nods as she takes the basket purse/backpack containing the little wolf pup as she telling her daughter, "Of course dear. Just be careful, my darling, and stay safe." Ruby nods as all the small aliens use ropes to slide down in the air vents while few float down. Luckily, Ruby manages to shrink down with the use of a spell by saying, "Shrink me mensurae de pixie cum rubeo aura angelus alis."

Ruby is now small enough to fit into someones hand with red aura angel wings with her clothes and bow having shrunken with her, making her look like an actual fairy-like creature as she is about to fly into the air vent, but a voice stops her, "What? I'm coming!" She looks seeing, Gourmand Rook stopping Ben/The Worst as Gourmand Rook then tells him, "You are not coming, Ben. You will get hurt or captured."

But Ben/The Worst then tells him, "Rook, the Omnitrix turned the prisoners into other aliens – my aliens. I know all their weaknesses. You need me." Ruby flies over to them and nods telling Rook, "He's right, Rookie. We need all the help we can get, and his expertise on the aliens are enemies have turned into could be very useful. Besides, I've got a good feeling about this fight, Ben will be fine."

Rook sighs aggravatingly as he then tells Ben/The Worst, "Fine, then." Ben/The Worst cheers saying, "YES!" With that, the rest go down through the vents with the ropes as Ruby flies down saying, "Yippee!" As Driba slides down, he says, "This is actually quite smart for a Non-Galvan."

Ben/The Worst then tells him somewhat concerned, "Thanks. I think. The base is really a space station underground. The power core's on the bottom level." As Blukic slides down, he says, "We'll shut down the core so the Null Void gate can't overload." Then Ben/The Worst smiles telling them, "Which means we can rush the bad guys and take them out. They got nothin'." Gourmand Rook then tries to quiet them as he tells them, "Shh. We are here."

* * *

It is true as they made it to the bottom into the room as they opened the bars. They all hop out as Ruby turns back to her originally height and dismisses her aura wings as Gourmand Rook tells everyone, "Stations six and nine, mark." Ben/The Worst scoffs telling him, "Dude, if you're gonna keep talking like that, I'm out."

They all start looking around as Blukic, Driba, Gourmand Rook, Ben/The Worst and Ruby make it to the controls as little stools popped out as they managed to shut the power down as their plan works as all the power in the base is gone and the Null Void Gate is gone. Ruby sighs in relief as she tells everyone, "Phase One completed." She then tells everyone, having a bad feeling, "Why do I have a bad feeling that this was way too easy?"

Suddenly, a wall was blow-torched as the bad aliens reveal them selves as Pyronite Psyphon tells Ruby, "Because you were right, Miss Bloodmoon. It was too easy. We couldn't have done it without you and your little team." They walk in as Pyronite Psyphon blasts some fire making some of the small aliens including Gourmand Rook run away as Ben/The Worst face-palms saying, "The secondary security field!" Ruby groans in exasperation, forgetting about that as Pyronite Psyphon tells them, "Very good. You see, Plumbers, there's a force field around this base – low-level, actually. You wouldn't even notice it. It serves only one function."

Gourmand Rook, who is by Ben/The Worst's and Ruby's side, realizes what that means as he says, "To stop jailbreaks only." Ben/The Worst then realizes something disturbing as he says, "You tricked us into shutting it off!" Ruby gasps saying, "So you idiots can escape!" Then Driba says nervously, "Maybe not so smart for a non-Galvan, after all." Then Pyronite Psyphon smirks telling them, "And we shall now be going."

The three hero's eyes narrow in determination as Ben/The Worst tells him, "Yeah, about that? Not going to happen!" Ben/The Worst and Driba hop off their chairs as the rest of the small alien force stand beside them as Ruby goes into Loboan form as she stands by ready for battle. The now fire villain laughs at the sight as he then says, "And who's going to stop us? Your little league and a giant wolf girl?"

Ruby growls at that angrily but then calms down and smiles as she says, "HEY! Watch it! (Slowly realizes as she grins) Hey, I just realized something! For the first time in my life, I'm actually taller than Rook AND Ben! I can't believe I never realized it before! Huh, If I had done so in the beginning, I would have relished this day. Thanks for telling me, Psyphon! You're a real peach!"

The little alien group laughs at that and so does Ben/The Worst and Gourmand Rook as Pyronite Psyphon growls angrily at this as flame rises out of his head. Then all the little aliens, including Ben/The Worst and Gourmand Rook bring out their energy guns with Gourmand Rook activating his Proto-Tool as Ruby brings out her bow and pulls back ready to shoot an aura arrow, ready to fight as Pyronite Psyphon is a little shocked and confused as Ben/The Worst tells the little alien force, "Take them down!"

And so Pyronite Psyphon blasts fire as Humungousaur Liam goes to attack the little aliens as they and Ruby run away and hide, trying to come up with an attack plan. Ruby manages to hide as the little aliens keep firing their energy guns at the enemies while Ben/The Worst tries to figure out what to do in his new alien form.

Ruby then turns her bow into a sword and attacks the villains as much as she can. A couple of feet from Ben/The Worst, Shocksquatch Bubble Helmet prepares to use his purple electrical blasts on some of the smaller aliens as Ben/The Worst tells them, "The Shocksquatch guy can't attack if he's insulated."

One of the small aliens throws a foam grenade at the evil alien as foam completely covers him from head to toe, trapping him as Ben/The Worst tells him, "That there's gonna take a while to comb out." He runs up to a platform to take a look around as Ruby and the two Galvans are trying to attack Upgrade Fistina as Ruby is using her sword to block her hits. Ben/The Worst calls out to them, telling them, "The Mechamorph girl is sensitive to magnetic fields!"

Both Blukic and Driba take out a magnet while Ruby jumps out of their way when they activate them, thus disorienting Upgrade Fistina as Ruby calls out to him with a grin, "Thanks for the help, dude!" From behind Ben/The Worst, Humungousaur Liam appears grabbing the alien hero and begins hurting him by throwing him into a wall. Ben/The worst groans in pain as he tells the villains nervously, "Come on, guys. Can't we talk this over?"

Pyronite Psyphon tells Ben/The Worst angrily, "You have tormented me for the last time, Ben Tennyson." Suddenly, a bright green energy loogie is spat at Humungousaur Liam as Pyronite Psyphon turns around seeing it was Gourmand Rook who did that as he than fires another energy loogie at Pyronite Psyphon. The fire villain is knocked to the ground and fires a blast at him but Ruby suddenly appears at his side shouting, "Protego!"

A dark red aura shield appears around both Gourmand Rook and Ruby, shielding them from harm as he tells her with a smile, "Thank you Ruby Moon." Ruby smiles at him lovingly while straining to keep the shield up, "No problem, Rookie. But I really hope you get back to normal soon. Because as much as I think that you are undeniably cute in that form, I'm really missing the Rookie who's tall, charming and can wrap his arms around me." Gorumand Rook blushes, but can not help but smile.

* * *

While this was happening, Blukic and Driba are running over to Ben/The Worst as they open the Omnitrix and insert one octagon shaped device and closes it, when suddenly, Humungousaur Liam grabs all three, but throws the two Galvans away. He then smashes Ben/The Worst to the floor, but when he let go, the Omnitrix sparks and glows green as the light hits all four villains and turns them back to normal.

It also hit Rook and restored him to his tall, charming, hunky self as he smiles in glee as Ruby gasps in happiness as she howls happily, running towards him while yelling, "ROOKIE!" She leaps into his arms and hugs him tight while wrapping her legs around his waist as her tail wags in happiness as Rook blushes and happily hugs her back tightly as Ruby nuzzles his face.

Rook grins lovingly asking Ruby, "I take it you happy now, my beloved?" Ruby nods with a grin telling him, "You bet your cute amber eyes and soft periwinkle fur, I am! As I said before, as much as I found your gorumand form too cute for words, this is the Rookie I love most. The one I fell in love with/imprinted on." Both than entered in an intense yet tender kiss, so absorbed in their love-filled lip-lock that they were oblivious to what was happening around them. When Psyphon is turned back to normal, he yells out angrily, "No. No! NOOOO!" Ben/The Worst still glows green as suddenly he's…turned back to normal! He leaps to the ground and Liam tells him scared, "Uh-oh." Ben smirks as he tells him, " 'Uh-oh, is right, Chicken Little."

Ben then slams down the Omnitrix as he turns into a new alien, which is a brown chicken man like Liam with some kind of armor around him, black underpants, the Omnitrix on his chest and green eyes as he tells Liam with a smirk, "Omnitrix is finally fixed. And not only that, but thanks to you, I got me a new alien."

As soon as Ruby heard those last two words, she release Rook's lips from their lip-lock and gasps in excitement saying, "Hey, we got us a chicken fight going down! Take him down, Kickin' Hawk!" Ben/Kickin' Hawk grins telling Ruby in his deep voice, "Good name, Rubes. This one's for you." Both chicken men then duke it out in the room as everyone watches.

The chicken men fight with punches and kicks until Ben/Kickin' Hawk kicks Liam into the air then kicks him into the power core, thus electrocuting him as he hits the controls, knocked out cold. Then Ben/Kickin' Hawk smirks saying, "And that, my friends, is how you make the feathers fly. Coock-a-doodle-yeah! Well, Ruby? Did you like that?"

Ruby laughs telling him, "You bet I did, Benji!" But then she gets upset as her Loboan ears go down as she tells her friends, "But now I'm gonna miss those small cute alien forms of yours! I hope you still get to keep them." Driba speaks up telling Ruby, "Oh don't worry, he will. Those aliens were all real and from the Omnitrix itself." Then Blukic says, "Yep, he'll have those forever." Ruby grins with her Loboan ears risen up and tail wags as she shouts out in glee, "YAY!" Rook smiles at this, happy to see his beloved so happy.

About an hour later, the Plumbers gathered up the four villains and put them back in their cells after everything was fixed and the power back on. Psyphon was the last one put away as Rook, Ruby, – who is back in human form and has her basket purse/backpack back with Damon cuddled up in her arms, happy that his mistress is safe and sound – Ben, Scarlet and Grandpa Max watch from the distance as he tells the teens, "I don't know how you did it, but you really saved our bacon today, kids. Good work." Scarlet nods telling them with a smile, "Same here. You kids did great today. In fact, since you did such a good job, how about another sleepover tonight? You can order pizza, relax and watch a few movies."

Ben and Rook look at her surprised as Ben tells her politely, "Thank Mrs. Bloodmoon, but as awesome as that is, and it really is! You don't have to do that." Scarlet smiles and chuckles telling him and Rook, "You're right, I don't have to Benjamin, I want to. Believe it or not, you both have brought great joy, love and friendship to my daughter the past few months. I want her to cherish all that while she's still young. I may have lost my husband – though I still have faith that he'll return – but nearly losing my daughter during that Khyber incident, I can tell very clearly that she is in good and safe hands, both with her friend and her bonded." Ruby blushes bright red as she pulls her hood up and hides for face in Damon's fur in embarrassment as she complains, "MOM!"

Scarlet laughs at that as the group starts walking as Rook wraps his arm around Ruby's shoulders and pulls her close to him as he tells the two adults, "Beside that, I am especially pleased with the team's performance. This little group, with Ben, Ruby and I as their leaders, may be the best strike force in Plumber history." Both Grandpa and Scarlet chuckle at this as Grandpa asks Rook skeptically, "Oh Really?" Rook nods saying, "Nothing can stop us!"

Ruby then face-palms as Ben tells Rook annoyed, "Rook, you have seriously got to stop saying stuff like that out loud!" Then Rook says with a smile, "Would you rather I say, 'Nothing can go wrong now'? Or how about, 'Things cannot get any worse'?"

Ben groans telling him, "You are so pushing your luck right now, man." Ruby nods as she then tells Rook concerned, "Rookie, do you remember when I told you and Scout about the power of karma during our Plumber Academy days?" Rook nods but then his eyes go wide remembering, as he face-palms himself saying with a groan, "Oh, now I understand! I have just put us in trouble, correct?" Ruby nods saying, "Yes you have, and when that comes, something tells me it's going to be an absolute bloodbath."

* * *

When Ruby said what she said, she was indeed correct. Back up in space in that spaceship, as Dr. Psychobos messes with the Nemetrix to the Crabdozer as Khyber watches on, Malware paces around telling the brain crab annoyed, "You had Tennyson and the Omnitrix in your claws, and you didn't end him!" Dr. Psychobos slips the Nemetrix back in the collar as he says, "Tennyson is nothing compared to natural strength and brain power. Azmuth is our enemy, and with our perfected Nemetrix, we do not need his inferior toy. Azmuth shall pay dearly for his hubris – and I use the term loosely."

Crabdozer turns back to normal to it's Anubian Baskurr form and goes to it's master's side as Malware then says, "Yes. I believe he will." Both the brain crab and Malware laugh evilly as their evil plan remains unknown…

* * *

And this is the end of this chapter! Here are the translations to the Latin spells or spell you have seen in this chapter:

'Shrink me mensurae de pixie cum rubeo aura angelus alis' means 'Shrink me to the size of a pixie with red aura angel wings.'

'Protego,' means 'Protect.'

Stay tuned for the next chapter sometime in the future.


	3. Chapter 3 Many Happy Returns Part 1

Welcome to the next chapter of this book for you all to like, love and enjoy! I have been waiting for this chapter and the second part of it for a long, long time! Please read and leave good reviews!

Oh, and animefan? If you are reading this, here is the answer to your question. Ruby's bust size is B-C cup, give or take.

Now onto the first chapter! This chapter includes bonding, bad guy fighting, Kevin and Gwen meeting Ruby and Rook for the first time, Kevin being impressed and an alien princess? WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I hope that you like this chapter! Please review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 2

Chapter 3: Many Happy Returns Part 1

It has been about a couple of days since the small alien adventure in Plumber Headquarters and is now sometime in early to middle April. After that whole mess, everyone went back home or to their rooms in the base separately and relaxed. The next day, Ruby and Scarlet managed to make stuffed toys of Ben's four small alien forms and Gourmand Rook thanks to their magic as Ruby has gone completely gaga over them.

However, her stuffed Little Red Riding Wolf would always be her favorite. Over the days, And since he and Ruby have been spending a lot of time together, Rook has been participating in her free-running, gymnastics, yoga and swimming training with her, and was enjoying every second of it. This had been possible because he and Ben were able to visit her home anytime they wished

Both Rook and Ben have a lot of fun there, but Ben can't do almost all of the things Ruby likes to do outside unless he was in an alien form. But he has a lot of fun nonetheless. Rook is very happy to be back to normal after being small. Ben is just plain happy to not be in those small forms, although he has to keep them, no matter what.

And Ruby is just plain happy to have Ben back to normal and Rook being back to his tall, charming and good-looking self. Yeah, everything has been pretty good so far or this great team of three, but only if they knew that on this night, one of them will be seeing old friends again after a few months, the old friends will make new friends with the new recruits, AND a visitor was coming for someone they think is rightfully theirs…

* * *

This adventure begins on an April night, where everything is peaceful, calm and quiet…until an ambulance speeds by to a building that is burning down! Right now, firefighters are trying to put out the fire with their hoses as one of them manages to get a man out. The man coughs, but then with great shock and worry, he asks worriedly, "Madison? Where's my little girl?!"

From within the house, a little girl cries out for her dad as the father tries to go back inside saying, "My little girl's in there!" The front door then collapses due to flames as the people look down, trying to block the light from the fire. But when they looked back up, there was Ben Tennyson, ready to help. Sadly, it's just him for now. Rook and Ruby were fast asleep at Ruby's place as Ben is doing this one solo.

Ben smirks as he tells the father, "No need to worry, sir. My alien XLR8 will have her out in a jiffy." Ben then scrolls through the Omnitrix and then slams it down, but instead of XLR8, he turns into Rath. Ben/Rath looks at himself in shock as he growls and then yells at the Omnitrix then the father, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, NEW OMNITRIX THAT'S GIVING ME A PAIN IN THE HEAD, EVEN RATH KNOWS THIS ISN'T A JOB FOR RATH! And you, stop worrying!"

Ben/Rath then charges into the burning building trying to find the girl as he then calls out from inside, "Hello? Tiny, little girl with a worried dad?!" Above him, a piece of burning wood falls near him as some of the embers hit his face as he then yells angrily before punching himself in the face, "You want a piece of Rath, fire?! You got it!" He falls to the ground as he knew without a doubt Ruby would have laughed at that.

Suddenly, he hears a little girl crying out in fear, realizing that must be the girl he's trying to save. He runs and makes it to the bedroom, just in time to see some debris about to crush her as he runs forward and holds the debris, saving her from harm. The little girl, known as Madison who has purple hair with purple eyes and wearing pink looks up as she holds a doll in her hands as she then exclaims in joy, "KITTY!"

Ben/Rath however is offended, as he yells out before tossing the debris away, "Kitty? KITTY?!" He then yells at the little girl before picking her up, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, TINY NEARSIGHTED GIRL WITH A WORRIED DAD!" But he couldn't say anymore as he started run away as more debris was coming down.

As he runs, Madison groans in disappointment as Ben/Rath asks her somewhat concerned, "What's your problem?!" So Madison then tells him, "Oh nothing, I just like the brain crab better." Ben/Rath then groans annoyed as he then crashes through a wall as he shields the girl from the crash and has made it back outside.

He then lets the little girl go as she calls out for her dad in joy as she runs toward him as the father does the same calling out her name as both meet in a joyous embrace. Ben/Rath smiles, unknown to everyone, wondering if this was how Ruby and her dad would be if they somehow reunited.

Suddenly, Madison breaks away from the hug, realizing something as she tells Ben/Rath, "My dolly! I dropped my dolly in there!" Ben/Rath frowns as that means he has to go back inside as he deadpans saying, "Of course you did." The hero then goes back inside to find the doll, not noticing two people just went inside, but the floor is starting burn away as Ben/Rath yells out, "Show yourself, dolly! Rath doesn't have all day!" The hero then jumps onto the stairs and to the next floor to find the doll, but he then falls through a floor due to debris and is about to crash onto another floor.

But…he's then wrapped in a pink bubble of mana?! When he realizes he was saved, the bubble disappears as he looks around confused. But he then turns around and sees two people he thought he's never see again – or at the very least until winter break – and they are his cousin, Gwen Tennyson and her boyfriend and his best friend, Kevin Levin! Kevin looks the same as he left except for stripes on his tan shirt and Gwen has a new look with a bob haircut, a blue hairclip, blue glasses, a blue cat shirt which is similar to what she wore as a kid, a blue/white plaid skirt, white knee socks and blue loafers.

Gwen holds up a hand as it is now covered in a pink bubble of mana as she asks Ben/Rath smugly, "Did you miss us?" Kevin smirks telling him, "Hey, Tennyson." Ben/Rath is shocked and confused, seeing his old teammates again. How did they get here?! Why are they here? And as Ben/Rath wonders, how will they like his new partners?!

* * *

Ben/Rath walks closer to them as he yells at them, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, KEVIN E. LEVIN AND GWEN TENNYSON, FORMER TEAMMATES BACK FROM COLLEGE, YOU SHOW UP OUT OF NOWHERE IN RATH'S TOWN AND SAVE RATH?! Nobody saves Rath! Rath saves himself!" But then he stupidly says, "Unless it's Ruby 'Scorchin' Hot' Bloodmoon! Then I would not mind being saved since she's awesome!" Kevin looks confused asking, "Who?" But then Gwen suddenly holds up the doll that Ben/Rath was looking for as Ben/Rath says happily, "Dolly!"

The doll is a human girl doll in a lamb costume as suddenly, the building is literally starting to come down as Gwen yells at her cousin, "Yell at us later. Let's get out of here!" All three start running out of the building and they made it as Ben/Rath falls and rolls to a ball as he turns back to normal. One he was normal, he stood up as people cheered. Madison then runs up to grab her doll from Gwen. She hugs it close to her, happy to have it back. The three teens smile warmly at the sight, happy they managed to save the day together like old times.

…But then it disappears as the building finally burns down as it crashes to the ground as all three turned around. Ben shrugs his shoulders telling his old partners, "Eh, not a problem. Ruby should be able to restore that building again with her magic in an instant, that is if she isn't making out with Rook, again." Gwen and Kevin look at him and than at each other confused until their pulled into a bear hug by Ben as he tells them happily, "It's so good to see you guys!" Both his old partners grin, happy to see him again as well, but they can't help but ask the same question at the same time in their heads, 'Who are Ruby and Rook?'

Once they were free from the hug, both teens told Ben they would meet up with him again tomorrow morning at Mr. Smoothie's like old times and they expected him to tell them just who Ruby and Rook are and how he and everything else's been doing since they left. Ben promised them he would tell them everything tomorrow, while they get to meet his new partners. When the three made their separate ways, Ben was super happy to see his cousin and best friend again. And he was even happier that they would get to meet his new partners as well, he just hoped they would like each other.

* * *

The next day, Ben had called Rook and Ruby to let them know that Kevin and Gwen were back in Bellwood. Both were ecstatic to meet the former partners and teammates of Ben Tennyson. Both said they would be there shortly, but first Ruby had to fix the building from last night with her magic and Rook had to take care of something first. So right now, Ben, Gwen and Kevin met at Mr. Smoothie's and got their smoothies.

When they did, they're leaning on Kevin's car as Kevin then asks Ben interested, "Okay, Tennyson, talk. Who're Ruby and Rook?" Ben smiles telling him, "New partners of mine. Right after you guys left, Grandpa had chosen two new partners for me, fresh out of the Plumbers Academy. I didn't like it at first, since you two had just left and all, but after getting to know them, they're actually really cool." Gwen smiles asking Ben while smirking at the end, "That's nice, Ben. So what are they like? You talked about a Ruby being 'Scorchin' Hot' while you were Rath last night?"

Ben chuckles nervously as he then tells them, "Yeah, that's what I thought of her when I first met her. And don't blame me for that, blame Rath! He said it, not me! As for what they're like, Rook is a Revonnahgander from some planet called Revonnah, he's good with mechanics and can handle himself pretty well in a fight, but he doesn't know much about Earth. And Ruby is a Gothic half-alien hybrid."

Kevin questions this asking, "Hybrid?" Ben nods as he tells them, "Yeah, Ruby is half-human and half-Loboan, You know like my alien form 'Benwolf'. And she has her own special Gothic sense of style. Oh, and get this, Gwen, she's like you. She has magic in her too."

Gwen looks at Ben shocked saying, "She does?!" Ben nods telling her and Kevin, "Yeah, and you won't believe what she looks like either when you see her. When you see two certain things on her, you're gonna know right away. You guys are gonna love her! Oh, and Kevin, just so you know, Ruby really is Scorchin' Hot AND she's dating Rook."

Kevin whistles appreciatively saying, "Wow, now I can't wait to meet them. So this Ruby and Rook are your new teammates huh?" Ben nods saying, "Uh-huh." Then Gwen asks "And in some weird way, they're the new 'us'?" Ben nods saying, "Uh-huh." Gwen and Kevin look at each other and they both say together, "We can't see it." Ben looks at them with a look that says, 'Seriously? You two can't see the similarities?!' He then shrugs it off as he tells them, "Eh, no worries. You guys will start seeing it after you meet them and get to know them more."

* * *

Ruby had just teleported from restoring the building that burned down last night to Mr. Smoothie's after receiving quite a bear hug from the father and Madison. She had to leave her wolf pup Damon at home on a count of him catching a small cold and therefore was waiting all by herself in line for her smoothie as she calls Rook on her communicator as she tells him, "Hey, Rookie. Where are you? I'm already at Mr. Smoothie's waiting in line." Rook answers as he is getting in his proto-TRUK from HQ, "I am on my way now, Ruby Moon. Let Ben know I will be there soon." Ruby smiles telling him, "Okay, Rookie. In fact, I see him now. Along with Kevin E. Levin and Gwen Tennyson, we've officially made it, Rookie."

Rook chuckles telling her, "Yes, we have, my beloved. So if I have read their files correctly, You and I have some similarities to them, correct?" Ruby nods saying, "Uh-huh." Then Rook continues asking, "So since we are Ben's new partners and teammates, we are, in a way, the new 'them'?" Ruby nods saying, "Uh-huh. Can't you see it?" Rook thinks on it for a moment before shaking his head saying, "I am afraid can not."

Ruby giggles as she gets her smoothie and pays for it as she tells Rook, "Don't worry Rookie, after you meet them and spend some time with them you'll begin to. I'm going over to meet them now. See you in a bit. Love you!" Rook tells her with a smile, "I Love you too, my beloved." Both hang up as Ruby makes her way to Gwen, Kevin and Ben.

* * *

Kevin then asks Ben getting bored, "So where are your partners? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Ben shrugs his shoulders saying, "Rook said he'd be here in a bit and Ruby had to go and fix the building from last night." Gwen is concerned as she asks Ben, "But how can she do that? That kind of magic is hard even for me." Suddenly, a voice rings out a couple feet in front of them saying, "When you've been practicing magic for as long as I have, you can handle pretty much anything."

The three teens look ahead as Kevin's jaw drops at the dark haired, red cloaked gorgeous being in front of him as Ruby walks forward with her Apple Cinnamon Pie Smoothie in one hand and her basket purse in the other as Ruby smiles introducing herself, "Hello. The name is Ruby Bloodmoon. It's an honor to finally meet you both. Ben's told me a lot about you two."

Gwen looks at the girl in slight awe as Kevin looks at Ruby awestruck as he held a fist to Ben saying, "Dude…" Ben fist bumps him with a smile as Gwen rolls her eyes at this as she then smiles telling Ruby, "Sorry about them. I'm Gwen. So your one of Ben's new partners?" Ruby smiles telling Gwen, "Yeah, I am. And don't worry about it, I've known people like Ben pretty much all my life. So it doesn't bother me so much. (grumbles) However, I can only take so much before I snap."

Due to the happiness and irritation, Ruby's Loboan ears and tail popped out as her tail wags. Gwen looks a little surprised and confused at that, but looking at Ruby like that, it makes her look kinda cute. Gwen then scoffs saying, "Don't we all?" Both girls laugh as Ruby takes a sip of her smoothie as Kevin walks up and Ruby tells him, "And you must be Kevin Levin. The acquaintance/friend turned villain, turned partner and friend, turned villain, turned partner and friend once again, turned villain once again and finally turned partner and best friend for good." Kevin chuckles nervously asking her, "So you know about all of that?"

Ruby nods telling him with a smirk, "Yes, I do. But don't worry, though. I can tell you're a good person. I can tell through your aura that you're very remorseful about all that happened in the past and you want to atone for it. So don't worry, okay?" She winks at him in the end as Kevin smiles telling her, "Thanks, Ruby. Something tells me we'll get along just fine." Ruby smiles as all four teens then lean on Kevin's car as Gwen then asks Ruby confused, "Forgive me for asking Ruby, but what's with the red hood and basket purse?"

Ruby smirks saying, "Let's just say I'm a gothic, super-powered, kick-butt, magical alien werewolf version of Little Red Riding Hood. It's a part of a family tradition from my mother's side of the family. I'll explain everything as soon as my boyfriend Rookie gets here." Ruby then tells Ben worried, "By the way, sorry I was late, Benji. Damon caught a cold so I left him at home with my mom looking after him, and it took a little more concentration for my magic to restore that building back to the way it was. The father and little girl were so happy, I think they almost broke my spine from that bear hug."

Ben smiles telling her, "It's okay, Rubes. I'm just glad you got here okay. I hope Damon gets better though." Ruby smiles in thanks as the four teens relax as Ben then tells Gwen, finally noticing her new look, "By the way, Gwen, I like the new look. How's college been?" So Gwen tells him annoyed, "It's exactly like saving the universe. Just replace Vilgax with a pompous art-history professor." Gwen shakes her head a little, trying to get rid of her irritation as she tells Ben and Ruby, "I want to forget about her while I'm on Spring Break. Kevin took the week off from work so we could visit."

Ben looks at Kevin and Gwen shocked as he tells them, "Hold it right there. Kevin has a job?!" So Kevin then tells Ben with a smile, "Yeah, I work at a garage. I have my own cot and everything." Ben then tells him in more shock, "Like a job job?" Ruby has fun with a smirk saying to Kevin, "Dude, you're whipped." Ruby and Ben laugh at that as Kevin scowls a bit as he drops his smoothie…on purpose? So Kevin tells them as he walks, "Oh, dear. Look at that, I lost my smoothie. Help me get some more Tweedledum and Tweedledumber."

Ruby growls annoyed with her fangs showing at that comment as she tells Kevin with her wolf ears pressed against her hair and her tail bristled with a dark red aura around her as she and Ben follow, "I better be Tweedledum!" Kevin laughs nervously at that, scared of her at that moment as Ben laughs. The three teens walk side by side until Kevin tells them, "Listen carefully. You two have got to hide me." Ben asks Kevin confused, "From who? Gwen? Sure, college seems to have had an effect on her lately, but…"

* * *

Ruby then interrupts as she looks at the sky saying, "Does whoever you want to hide from have a black and gold spaceship?" Kevin looks at her weirded out as he tells her, "Yeah…how do you know that?" So Ruby raises a hand and points to the sky saying, "That!" They all look up and see the spaceship as from it, a missile is fired, destroying the Mr. Smoothie sign and another is heading towards Gwen and Kevin's car!

It hits making Ruby, Ben and Kevin gasp in fear. But as the smoke clears, Gwen is alright as she made a pink mana shield to protect her as she smirks. Ben and Ruby smile and sigh in relief, but Kevin yells in anguish, "My beautiful ride! What is it about this town?!"

He didn't have time to think about that as the spaceship fired more missiles at the teens as they make a run for it. When a missile was heading towards them, Gwen came running to them as her and Ruby yell out, "Protego! (Protect)" Both pink mana and red mana shield the group as both girls smile at each other as Gwen then says, "And here I thought I was homesick!"

A car horn honks as it has come from the Proto-TRUK pulls up behind the group as the group turns around as Kevin, Gwen and Ben are shocked as Ruby smiles in glee as she happily saying, "My hero!" Rook smiles at that as he then tells everyone, "Get in!" All four teenagers quickly pile in as Ben tells Rook, "Thanks, partner!" As soon as they got in Rook quickly backs up, while hitting Kevin's car as he then drives off. As Rook drives, he swerves trying to miss the missiles as Kevin then tells everyone, "We'll never outrun that ship in a van!"

Ruby then smirks as she tells Rook, "You know what to do, Rookie!" Rook smirks saying, "With pleasure, my beloved Ruby Moon!" Rook presses a button on the steering wheel as the small semi turns into a space ship as Kevin then says impressed, "Huh. That'll work!" Rook keeps on driving with the semi now a ship as Ben then tells Kevin and Gwen, "Guys, this is Rook. I don't always get him, but he's a good dude." Ruby then says with a smile, "And he's my boyfriend, bonded and future mate. The perfect boyfriend."

Rook smiles telling them, "The feeling is mutual for all three accounts." As they fly in the air and are hit, Ben frowns saying, "Okay, that's it. Ruby, you stay here." Ruby nods as Ben gets to the back and turns into Bloxx as he climbs out of the spaceship from the top and leaps off as he makes a giant wall to block the enemy spaceship, but it makes it through a hole as Ben/Bloxx growls angrily. He then gets to another part of the city to where the enemy ship is chasing the team's ship and leaps off landing on the enemy ship. Ben/Bloxx tries pull it back by using a street pole as he grunts in pain.

Ruby looks through the ceiling and growls angrily as she tells everyone, "I'll be right back. Rookie, keep driving!" Ruby leaps out as she yells a spell, "Aura angelus pennas! (Aura angel wings appear.)" Ruby's red aura angel wings appear from her back as she also turns to her Loboan form as Gwen and Kevin look at her in awe as Kevin says impressed, "Whoa! Can you do that thing with the wings, Gwen?!"

Gwen shakes her head as a no as Ruby leaps off and flies to Ben/Bloxx as she then yells, while pointing at the ship, "In hostium navem dissolvere! (Enemy ship break down)" Suddenly, the enemy ship breaks down and falls to the ground as Ben/Bloxx sighs in relief as he makes it to the ground and both teens high-five.

The Proto-TRUK flies by and lets both teens inside as they drive off as Ben turns back to normal and the red aura angel wings disappear from Ruby as both teens sit in their seats with grins as they both high-five as they laugh. Gwen and Kevin both smile at the good sight, never seeing Ben be so much like himself with someone that was kind of like him. It was almost as if they've been best friends forever. Gwen then says somewhat happily, "Same old Bellwood, huh Ben?" Ben nods happy to get away from whoever was chasing them, as he knows that Kevin has some explaining to do.

* * *

The team made it to a crater that showed an entrance to Undertown somewhere outside the city for rest and to figure out what to do. Ruby had decided to ask Gwen and Kevin if they would not mind staying the night at her home, so that way they get to know more about herself and Rook. Both teens agreed as they too wanted to know more about her and Rook.

And while they're resting, Gwen is checking something on her tablet, Ben is trying to get Kevin's attention, Rook is taking a look at the back of the Proto-TRUK for damages and Ruby – who's still in Loboan form – smiles at Kevin who's taking a look on a side of Proto-TRUK as Kevin says impressed of Rook, "Gravitor Boosters, Detrovite Nav-System – I think there's even some Galvan tech on here!"

Ben then tries to ask him, "Um, Kevin? Who was that?!" Kevin then notices something inside as he exclaims joyfully, "Quil-Temp Nano Shift Transformer?! No way! Dude, he's got a Nano Shift Transformer!" Ruby laughs telling him, "Glad you like it. Ben nearly had the same look of awe that you did when he saw it could transform into a ship. And you'd be very surprised how much work went into it." Ben, getting annoyed walks over to Gwen as he asks her, "(Sighs) Any ideas on what to do?"

Gwen shrugs her shoulders telling him with a smile, "For once, I'm gonna let you figure out who's after you. Besides, I have some reading to catch up on." As Gwen looks at her tablet, Ben looks over at Kevin suspiciously. Kevin and Ruby then walk over to Rook as Kevin tells Rook, "This is a really, really sweet ride." Rook smiles as he stand up, happy to see nothing is wrong as he tells Kevin, "Thank you. As you say, my vehicle is a treat not unlike candy."

Kevin then asks Rook noticing the chassis, "Who retrofitted this chassis? You?" Rook shakes his head telling Kevin, "No, it was not me. Ruby did." Kevin looks at Rook shocked as he then looks at Ruby asking her, "Really?!" Ruby nods with a smirk as she tells him, "Yep, this thing was made by Rookie and I sometime during our Plumber Academy days in our mechanics classes and after our first mission with Ben. I helped Rook out with getting some of this stuff used to make it. I even helped him get that Nano Shift Transformer you were drooling about."

Rook nods as he places an arm around Ruby as he tells Kevin, "That is true. Thanks to my beloved Ruby Moon, I have a ride that is very worthy." Rook then kisses Ruby on the lips as she blushes as Kevin smiles, placing an arm around Ruby after Rook let go as the bad boy tells her, "Ruby, you and your boyfriend are officially the best partners Ben has ever had…well, besides me." Ruby laughs telling him, "I'm glad. Thanks for the compliment."

Kevin smiles as he then walks over to Ben telling him, "Again, those two are the coolest people you've ever hung out with that isn't me. And FYI, even though Ruby has a boyfriend and Gwen is the only girl for me don't get me wrong on that, but SHE. IS. HOT man!" Ben then tells him quickly and then asks him as Kevin places an arm around him, "Yes, yes Dude I know, she's the goddess of hotness. Don't let Rook or Gwen hear you say that unless you wanna stop living. You want to tell me and Ruby what's going on here?"

Ruby appears beside them as she asks, "Yeah, what was with that spaceship and why is it after you?" So Kevin tells them quietly, "All you're both getting right now is that we have to stay hidden." Ben sighs irritably as he tells Kevin, "Ruby and I know a place."

* * *

About a couple minutes later, the group of five made it to Undertown as Kevin and Gwen sees it all shocked out of their minds to see town full of alien underneath Bellwood! Then Ruby tells Kevin and Gwen in a dramatic flair, "Welcome to Undertown! The town for every alien species! Here, aliens are trying to make an honest living, no evil at all. My mom and I come down here sometimes to get things we may need." After that, the group starts walking as Gwen tells everyone confused, "Okay, this is definitely not the same old Bellwood. How long has Undertown been here?"

So Ben answers telling her, "Well, from what Rubes said when I first came here, during a battle that we had when we were kids, a large section of Bellwood was destroyed, and an alien labor force was secretly brought in to rebuild the city faster than humans could do alone. And apparently, during the construction, the alien laborers and their families built what started out as a very small camp in the caves beneath Bellwood. Over the years, it grew until it was the size of a city."

Gwen is shocked of this information as Kevin then runs over to a booth seeing something as he says impressed and in awe, "You can buy dark-matter afterburners on Earth?! We live in an age of wonder!" As an alien vehicle passes by, Ben tells them, "You get used to it after a while." As the alien vehicle passes by, an orange/purple alien was driving it as Gwen says a little worried, "I doubt it."

Ruby then smiles telling Gwen, "Don't worry about it. When you've been living here for most of your life, except in my case I've been gone from here for a little over five years due to three of them involve saving the world from a cryptid crazy lunatic and going into a war with my best friend/brother Zak Saturday since I was almost ten 'til I was twelve, and the rest of it was spent at Plumber Academy, you learn to get used to it."

Gwen looks at her somewhat shocked of this info as she nods in understanding. Gwen walks for a bit as Kevin pulls Ruby and Ben to them as he tells them, "There's still a lot of eyes around here. There's got to be somewhere to hide." The three left to look for a good hiding place, but with no luck although someone got angry as Kevin tried to get inside something. The three then found a big red tank as Ben opened the door to it as Ruby tells Kevin, "Why don't you give this one a try?" Kevin hops inside, but he doesn't fit as he shakes his head at them, as they then feel someone is watching them. All three turned around to see Gwen and Rook looking at them suspiciously.

Ben then tries to make a lie telling his cousin, "Hey, Gwen. We were just fitting Kevin for a tank suit." Ruby nods saying with a smile, "Yeah, and it's a real thing here." Kevin nods with a smile, agreeing with them. Gwen however is still suspicious and so is Rook as he wonders why Ruby is doing this, but he trusts her as Gwen then asks Rook, "I was thinking of majoring in anthropology. Maybe I'll do an independent study in alien anthro." Rook, who is interested of this piece of info then tells Gwen with pride, "A fine idea, Ms. Tennyson. While I was in Plumber Academy, I took several extranet classes." Ruby laughs at that as Rook smiles, happy to hear her laugh.

Gwen then asks Rook getting suspicious as Ruby, Ben and Kevin are trying to find a place somewhere else, "Rook? Do you know why Ben and Ruby are trying to hide Kevin?" Rook is concerned of this as he tells her, "I, too, have noticed this." So Gwen then tells him, "Yeah, it's kind of hard to miss."

Rook nods as he then tells Gwen as the three teens hide by a corner, "I suppose so. But I trust my beloved and Ben. I am sure that for whatever reason their doing this is for a good reason." Gwen smiles at that, seeing just how much Rook loves and cares about Ruby.

* * *

Back with Kevin, Ben and Ruby, Kevin sighs with relief saying, "That was too close." Ben nods saying as he gets fed up with this, "Tell me about it. Kevin, tell us right now, what the heck is going on?!" Ruby gets fed up as well saying, "Yeah, and who the heck is after you?!" Kevin is then about confess but an explosion happens where they were running from as they look to see the same black and gold spaceship from before back up and running as aliens nearby run as they scream in terror.

The ship lands as Gwen gets ready to fight and Rook prepares to get his Proto-Tool out, when suddenly from the ship is female Tetramand which is a red alien with four arms and two legs as she is wearing black, gold and brown armor and bandages on her with a black and gold helmet and four orange eyes with a black mouth and she's holding a tied up Argit!

Ben notices the little alien saying in shock and anger, "Argit?!" Ruby then growls/howls angrily saying with a dark red aura covering her, "YOU! You are so dead for what you did, vermin!" Argit gulps and laughs nervously seeing the angry half-Loboan from before as he then tells Kevin, "I didn't want to give you up, Kevin, but she made me spill the beans."

The female Tetramand known as Princess Looma Red Wind then declares, "I am Princess Looma Red Wind, and I am here to claim my husband, Kevin E. Levin!" Ruby gasps out saying in shock and confusion, "AROO?!" Gwen then also says in shock, "HUSBAND?!" Ben then says in surprise and shock, "Okay, I did not see that one coming."

* * *

Princess Looma then tells Kevin angrily, "Kevin Levin, you are mine!" Rook then says angrily to Kevin, "You are engaged to another though you are dating Gwen?! Are you mad?!" Ruby face-palms telling Kevin, "You are officially an idiot, dude. Even Rook or I would never cheat on each other!" Her dark red aura is still around her as she glares at Kevin as he's still in Loboan form as Kevin corrects himself as he starts to get scared of Ruby as he says to her and Rook and then to Gwen at the last part, "You don't understand. We're just engaged, that's all. I meant to tell you, babe."

Gwen then says somewhat calmly to him, "Go on then." Princess Looma charges for Kevin as she throws Argit away as Kevin then calmly tells Gwen, "Kind of busy right now." Kevin then runs away as Princess Looma chases him into a dead end as Kevin touches a large plank of wood and is immediately covered in wood material as the four-armed princess prepares to pound him as she asks him, "Why have you been hiding from me, Kevin?"

Kevin then tries to tell her as he keeps dodging and/or getting hit from punches by the princess with each excuse, "I wasn't hiding. I was sick. My ship broke down. I needed a new suit. There was an earthquake. A flood. Vilgax attacked! It wasn't my fault!"

Everyone made it there in time as Ruby laughs at the beating Kevin's getting as she says, "Now that's a beatdown!" Princess Looma then tries to punch Kevin once more saying, "LIAR!" But luckily, Gwen made a pink mana shield, covering Kevin from anymore hits as Kevin sighs with relief. The princess turns around seeing Gwen shake her head at her, Ruby with her bow turned into a sword and Ben slamming down the Omnitrix as he turns into Terraspin. When Ben/Terraspin realizes his transformation he says with a pun, "Terraspin? Great. I'll turtle her into submission."

Ruby laughs at that telling him, "Good one!" Princess Looma though is getting angry as she leaps for him, attacking the turtle alien as Ben/Terraspin then flies off using his legs as a propeller with the princess still on him. She then starts beating him as Ben/Terraspin is getting annoyed and starts losing control thanks to the princess trying to hurt him as he hits a pipe and ultimately falls to the ground, turning Ben back to normal. Out from the rubble is Ben and Princess Looma as Ben is getting annoyed saying, "Note to Self: Why does she want to marry Kevin?"

Suddenly, on two alien motorcycles heading towards them is on one of them is Rook driving with Ruby behind him holding onto his waist, and on the other is Kevin driving with Gwen behind him along with Argit. Ruby is blushing while holding on to Rook as this happens as Ben quickly hops in front of one and holds on tight. As they all drive away, the salesman that was selling the bikes runs up to them and yells saying, "Hey, you've got to pay for those rentals!" So Rook and Ruby throw some tayden from their pockets onto the road as the alien salesman picks them up. Princess Looma gets angrier as she starts running to try and catch them.

* * *

The team on their two motorcycles are now driving through the sewers as Gwen asks Kevin getting a little ticked, "What's your explanation for this, Kevin?!" So Kevin laughs nervously telling her, "Uh, that's Looma. She's been after me ever since we left campus." Gwen's eyes then go wide in understanding and starts to get mad as she tells him, "Now that explains what happened to the recreation building."

Ben who has still been holding on to the front of the motorcycle tells Kevin a little ticked himself, "I figured you owed somebody money, but engaged?! What do you get out of it?" So Kevin tells him with a short answer, "It's a long story." Argit pokes his head up telling Kevin, "No, it's not! You just-!"

Suddenly, Kevin elbowed him hard in the face and Ruby asks him as she glares at Argit, "Any reason you just elbowed the soon-to-be roadkill?!" Argit gulps nervously and hides behind Kevin as the bad boy tells her, "No reason." As they made a turn, both vehicles stopped as everyone got off the motorcycles. As soon as Kevin gets off, he looks around and sighs in relief as he tells everyone, "Whew! I think we're in the clear."

But when he turned around to tell them, Rook, Ben, Ruby, Gwen and Argit glared at him as the first four want an explanation since Argit knows as Kevin sighs reluctantly and tells them the story, "Fine. Here's the whole story. This was a while back during me and Argit's more questionable days. We had managed to get to the Tetramand home world as I needed a piece of tech from the Tetramand's for something important. I asked for an audience with the king, but he refused. There was no way at all, I was an outsider. But when Princess Looma noticed me she smiled at me and I noticed her, I decided to make a deal with them. Not only did I get what I wanted, I also got a fiancé in the process. Trust me, I'm not proud of it, but it happened."

Ruby face-palmed again as she mumbles telling Kevin, "You my friend, are a major idiot. You had to have known there would be consequences when you decided to do this." Argit then tells Kevin saying, "Although I don't want to agree with the half-werewolf alien chick who scares the crud out of me, she's got a point, dude. You should have just given the tech back."

Kevin then gets annoyed telling him, "Puh-lease! I'm not giving up my car to some spoiled, four-armed princess!" As Kevin realized what he said, Ben, Ruby, Rook and Gwen look at him shocked as Kevin then says, "Oops." Ruby then face-palms once again as she tells him, "Dude, I've said it two times before, and I will say this again, 'YOU. ARE. A. MAJOR. IDIOT."

* * *

And this is the end of Many Happy Returns Part 1! Here are the translations for Latin spell(s) you've seen:

'Protego', means 'Protect.'

'Aura angelus pennas', means 'Aura angel wings appear.'

'In hostium navem dissolvere', means 'Enemy ship break down.'

Stay tuned for the second part sometime in the future.


	4. Chapter 4 Many Happy Returns Part 2

Welcome to the second part of Many Happy Returns! I hope you all liked the first part of it, and I hope you're all having a great summer so far! As for your question animefan. The truth is, I hate Kai because she broke Ben's heart when they were 10! But in Omniverse, I actually think of them as a couple! Because after all, a boy and girl that bicker and argue may actually get together in the future. So they will both be together in the future, especially since I have a plan for their son Kenny/Chrono Spanner and a certain future kid for our favorite couple...OOPS! I said too much!

Now onto the next chapter...This new chapter includes the rest of the first part which includes reunions, old partners meet new partners and news of a marriage. WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I hope that you like this chapter! Please review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 2

Chapter 4: Many Happy Returns Part 2

Continuing from last time, Ben realizing what Kevin meant, snaps as he then yells at Kevin after Ruby finished speaking, "All of this madness is about your car?!" Rook then tells Kevin as he thinks for a moment about the matter of the car, "Since Ruby Moon has been my girlfriend, I cannot condone for accepting a marriage proposal before you falling in love with Gwen. But in all fairness, Tetramands do make indestructible engine blocks – especially since they are the best in the galaxy." Ruby sighs irritably saying, "Unfortunately, Rookie is right. I've heard about them, the engine blocks the Tetramands make really are incredible."

Kevin nods telling his friends and questioning Ben, "Exactly. How else do you think that car has survived all the beatings you've given it?" Ben then tries to make a comeback, but Kevin cuts him off asking him, "Do you have a better way to get a Khoros-5 engine block, Tennyson? I'd really like to hear it."

Gwen then feels pitiful for the violent princess as she says, "That poor princess." Ruby nods sympathetically saying, "I hear ya, Gwen. It took me two and a half years to finally tell Rook here that I imprinted and fell in love with him the moment we met."

Gwen is confused about that, as Kevin then tells the girls, "That poor nothing. You're not seeing just how crazy she really is!" Gwen scoffs at Kevin as she tells him, "What'd you expect, Kevin? The 'jealous girlfriend and over protective best friend' routine? You're the one that jilted some vulnerable alien princess!" Argit scoffs telling Gwen, "She? Vulnerable? Yeah right! Next you'll be saying Ben's new partners relationship is totally messed up."

Ruby charges toward Argit and grabs him by the neck with one hand as she growls ferally at that as she gets in his face and yells at him as her dark red aura covers her as her eyes become blood red, her claws and fangs come out and her fur bristles since she's still in Loboan form, "WATCH IT, VERMIN! I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN WHAT HAPPENED ON THE CONTUMELIA SHIP OR ABOUT THE ANNIHILAARGH! YOU MAKE ONE MORE SNIDE COMMENT ABOUT MINE AND ROOK'S RELATIONSHIP, AND I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE, EAT YOUR INNARDS STRAIGHT OUT OF YOUR CARCASS AND USE YOUR SPINE AS A CHEW BONE!"

Argit pales and whimpers in fear and terror at the angry half-Loboan as Gwen and Kevin see this shocked and scared as Gwen asks Ben and Rook in a somewhat scared whisper, "Is this normal?" Ben nods telling Gwen with a small smirk but says the last part nervously with a nervous laugh, "Yeah, but you get used to it. It's actually kind of entertaining... when she's not doing it to you though. When that happens, you kinda wish you hadn't met her at all... and you kinda wet your pants too, and sometimes start crying..." Kevin laughs nervously at that saying, "Yeah, I can tell. She looks like a real hellhound, no offence Rook. But what I wanna know is: What exactly did Argit do to make her wanna maul him alive?"

So Rook tells him, "We will explain all of that later at Ruby's home after this mess is resolved." Gwen then tells Kevin as he walks away, "Back to the matter at hand, that princess is just upset, Kevin. She's probably off somewhere right now crying her eyes out."

Ruby's Loboan ears suddenly perk up as she drops Argit and tells Gwen, "Somehow I seriously doubt that Gwen." Gwen looks at her unsure asking her, "How can you be so sure?" Ruby then points a furry clawed hand at where Kevin is walking to as she says, "That." As soon as Ruby said the word, the wall next to Kevin was destroyed and rammed through as everyone gasps seeing Princess Looma come out of the hole as Ruby tells everyone, "See? Told you so."

* * *

Kevin is trapped in the rubble as Princess Looma tells Kevin, "I will fight for your love, Kevin, even if I must break every bone in your tiny, human body." Gwen and Ruby say together in awe, "AW! That's so sweet!" Ruby continues saying, "I know I'd do the same thing for Rookie and he'd do the same for me!" Ben and Rook turns to the girls a little confused as Rook blushed at that comment Ruby made, knowing it was true.

Kevin struggles to get up as he tells Gwen, "Really? I ain't seeing it." Ben then quickly slams down the Omnitrix, turning into XLR8 as he says, "Let's do this!" Kevin gets out of the way as Ben/XLR8 charges for the princess, but she holds out an arm and the alien hero hits it as he falls to the ground.

He then charges for her again, but he runs in a circle landing some blows on her as he tells her tauntingly, "Sorry, lady, but you can't hit what you can't see!" But then Princess Looma punches the ground, causing a seismic wave hitting Ben/XLR8 as he hits Kevin and both fall to the ground. Princess Looma then walks forward and grabs Kevin by his shirt as Rook grabs his Proto-Tool and Ruby grabs her bow turning into a kusarigama as Gwen is worried about Kevin.

Rook then tells Gwen, "Allow us, Ms. Tennyson." Rook fires a grappling rope at Looma's arm and fired a hook at the ceiling as Ruby charges forward and wraps the rest of Princess Looma in her kusarigama chain as Rook uses his grapping hook to pull them both up as Ben/XLR8 says impressed, "Nice thinking, you two."

Unfortunately…Princess Looma broke through the kusarigama chain and used the grappling rope to swing to a big pipe and break the rope as Kevin calls out to his friends and girlfriend, "Don't just stand there, Tennyson and Bloodmoon! HELP!" Ben/XLR8 nods telling him, "On our way!" Gwen, Ruby – who managed to get her chain back and turned it back to her bow, Argit, Ben/XLR8 and Rook follow the princess and Kevin up to street level over by a construction site through the sewers.

Once everyone gets up there, they find Kevin by a pile of crushed wood, and Ben/XLR8 and Ruby nowhere in sight as Rook asks, "Where are Ben and Ruby?" Their question is answered as Ruby and Ben/XLR8 fall to the ground from one of the buildings thanks to Princess Looma as she lands on the ground safely grabbing both ben/XLR8 and Ruby by their tails. Rook then runs forward with his Proto-Tool exclaiming, "Hang ten, Ruby and Ben!" Kevin corrects him saying, "Hang tight." Rook turns his Proto-Tool into an energy sword and charges but Princess Looma hits him with Ruby and Ben/XLR8 as all three of them are thrown into one of the unfinished buildings.

Princess Looma then walks forward, going to grab Kevin, but Gwen steps forward telling Princess Looma, "Come on, let's be adults about this. This is just a misunderstanding, a cultural-relativism thing." Princess Looma then gets angry before trying to hit Gwen with her war hammer saying, "Human insect!" But Gwen shields herself with her pink mana shield as she tells the princess trying to be reasonable and calm, "I don't want to fight you." Princess Looma laughs haughtily telling Gwen, "As though I would ever lower myself to fighting a girl!"

Something with Gwen and Ruby snapped at that comment as Ruby growls angrily at that saying, "Oh no, she didn't!" Gwen growls angrily at that saying, "What did you just call me and Ruby?!" Suddenly, Gwen turns into her Anodite hero form as she has purple skin, a blue/light blue t-shirt top with a black cat head that has pink eyes, blue/light blue skirt with a white belt with a pink buckle, blue boots, blue/black gloves, a blue mask, pink eyes and her hair bright pink.

Ruby looks at Gwen in awe saying, "No way! Gwen, you look awesome!" Gwen aka Lucky Girl smiles at that comment before she lets out a sphere of mana pushing Princess Looma back as the Princess then swings at Gwen/Lucky Girl, but she dodges and hits Princess Looma with a mana blast as the Princess hits some pipes and is covered in them.

Gwen/Lucky Girl then turns towards Kevin, glaring at him as she tells him, "And as for you!" Kevin walks forward but stops seeing something that makes him scared as Gwen/Lucky Girl turns around as Princess Looma leaps into the air with a giant pipe and goes to swing at her, but Kevin pushes Gwen/Lucky Girl out of the way, taking the blow instead. Kevin falls to the ground as Princess Looma exclaims, "Now we end this, beloved!" Gwen gets up groaning in pain as shakes her head and turns back to normal. Gwen gasps running over to Kevin, checking up on him as Ben/XLR8, Rook and Ruby are behind Princess Looma ready for a fight until lasers almost hit them from above.

Gwen helps Kevin up as suddenly the boys gasps as he and everyone else looking up to the sky seeing a humungous black, gold and red warship as Princess Looma smirks, knowing who the ship belongs to as her father, Warlord Gar of the House of the Red Wind, comes out of the ship and onto a platform from it. The Warlord is wearing gold and black armor, three tusks on one part of his armor where the other looks like it was torn off, his face has an eye patch on one of his four eyes and a long white furry robe. The Warlord then tells all, "That is enough! You will now all face Warlord Gar of the House of the Red Wind! You either turn Kevin Levin over to Looma or Earth perishes!" Warlord Gar smirks evilly as Ruby groans with a face palm saying, "I officially hate royalty."

* * *

A part of the ship comes down as the doors open and out walks Warlord Gar and two soldiers in armor as the Warlord tells everyone as the soldiers go to collect him, "You all hand me Kevin Levin, or I will incinerate this planet!" A soldier holds Kevin Levin still with his hands behind his back as the other holds Argit as the rat says, "I am not with them, especially the psychotic Half-Loboan chick!" Ruby growls angrily at that with her aura showing and fangs appearing as Argit whimpers in fear as Kevin then casually tells Warlord Gar although he's really nervous, "Hey, Gar, how's it going there, pops?"

Warlord Gar growls at that, but then he stops as he hears his daughter Looma call out to him, "Daddy!" Looma runs over to hug him as Warlord Gar tells her, "Ah, there's my warrior princess!" Looma then hugs him super tight as it looks like she's stronger than him. Warlord Gar is let go as he tells Looma sounding a little pained, "You're getting stronger every day. I'm positive you'll make enemies quake in terror." Looma blushes at this feeling embarrassed as Ruby's Loboan ears move down and her tail limps in sadness as she is jealous of the close relationship with Looma and her father. Ruby whimpers in sadness saying, "This isn't fair! Why did her dad have to come here?! Is the universe trying to make me miss my own dad even more than I already do?!"

Rook holds Ruby close in comfort as he runs his hand through her mane as Gwen looks at Ruby in concern. But that stops the moment Warlord Gar tells the team, "Warriors of Earth, I am not a violent man…well, sometimes. But do understand, I would do anything to protect my daughter's interest." Ruby whimpers in sadness saying, "That's what my dad would have said if he was here." Rook hugs her tighter and pats her head in comfort as Ben/XLR8 then exclaims, "You and what army, Gar?" Ruby growls in irritation telling Ben/XLR8, "Dude! Never ever say that!"

Up in the sky are sixteen ships that turned off their cloaking technologies as Warlord Gar tells the alien shape shifting hero, "That would be my personal fleet, in position to fire with a word." Ben/XLR8 turns back to normal in shock, but then gets determined again telling the Warlord, "Not gonna happen." But Warlord Gar ignores him as he declares, "LET THE WEDDING COMMENCE!" Technology parts of what looks to be a wedding chapel aka the walls and organs appear as several platforms appear including the one everyone is on along with a symbol that looks like a giant sun as the Wedding March plays as Ruby gapes at the awesome tech as Ben and Rook are shocked as well as Gwen says in somewhat awe, "They don't waste any time at all, huh?"

Ruby nods saying, "You can say that again, and they don't make a bad wedding either. But I don't think I'd want anything this extravagant. I'd much rather have a forest wedding like my mom and dad did." Rook smiles at that little vision of hope as the soldier drops Argit as both soldiers take Kevin up to the top as everyone watches hopelessly as the wedding begins to commence as an elderly Tetramand priest appeared with a black and gold robe with a white beard as he begins speaking, "Warriors and gentlemen, we are gathered here today in the eyes of Zed, for it is written, 'Love is a battlefield.'" Ruby scoffs saying, "You got that right!"

Ben then tells his friends and cousin, "We have to stop this." So Gwen then tells Ben worried, "A part of me wants to let them go through with it to teach Kevin a lesson and the other part of me doesn't want this to happen." Ruby growls/whimpers at that saying, "Awww! But it would be so funny! But your right, Gwen. Kevin needs to be saved or else he'll get pummeled, and you'll end up losing him. Which is why for this fight, I'm staying out of it. Go get 'er Benji!"

Ben nods as he slams down the Omnitrix turning into Crashopper as he goes to the platform and declares, "Listen up! I don't want to fight you, but I will!" The elder Tetramand priest continues talking as if nothing interrupted him as Warlord Gar asks Kevin, "Kevin Levin, do you allow this?"

Kevin, who smiles at the thought of this and realizing he can get out of this deal, yells out, "YES!" Ruby glares at Kevin as she can't help but feel something's up with this whole thing as Warlord Gar then declares, "Then challenge accepted! And what good fortune for this day!" Ben/Crashhopper gets worried asking as Looma grabs him by the head, "Wait. What? What's going on here?!" Princess Looma then punches the alien hero hard and onto the ground as she leaps for the ground and slams her fists down to the ground as Ben/Crashhopper dodges it.

The hero goes to leap, but the alien princess grabs him by the throat as she begins to fight him and hurt him as Gwen, Ruby and Rook watch all of this scared although Ruby loves watching Ben/Crashhopper get pummeled. Warlord Gar stands behind the three watching the fight with interest as he asks the three, "Is this one a trained fighter?" Ben/Crashhopper is held in a headlock by Princess Looma as he grunts out before she punches him in the face a few times, "Yes." Rook shakes his head as he, Gwen and Ruby tell the warlord in order, "No./No./Definitely not." Warlord Gar laughs at this telling them, "This is Earth's Greatest Warrior? Hah!"

Ruby then pipes up telling the Warlord, "Actually, Sir, he is one of two of Earth's Greatest Heroes. And I am the other, although I don't like to flaunt my fame." Warlord Gar smirks telling her, "Really? I didn't know there were two. As for your friend, this I will have to see myself. My daughter is my greatest warrior. And if what you and your friends say are true…" Ruby clears her throat interrupting Warlord Gar telling him, "Forgive my interruption, Sir, but the Revonnahgander happens to be my boyfriend as well as my bonded and mate."

Warlord Gar nods as Rook blushes as Kevin then tells everyone and yells to his fighting friend, "Yeah, yeah, we get it. Come on, Ben! Earth in the balance! Show'er what'ch ya got!" Ruby glares at the raven haired boy as Ben/Crashopper lands on the floor as Princess Looma tries to keep on punching him but the alien hero keeps dodging. Princess Looma charges for him but he continues to dodge by hopping into the air as Kevin yells at his friend, "Come on, Ben! New Alien! Turn into Way Big and step on her!" As he yelled this, Ben had turned into a new alien as Argit then asks Kevin before he was hit in the head, knocking him out, "But doesn't Benny know the rule about-!"

* * *

Kevin was the one who hit Argit as Ruby exclaims joyfully, "Finally! I did not want to hear that vile rat talk anymore! Kevin, you're officially okay in my book!" Kevin grins but then it lowers as Gwen asks Kevin suspiciously, "Is there a special reason you just knocked out Argit?" Ben then turns into another alien during the fight as Kevin nervously says, "Maybe." Gwen's attention is back on the fight and notices something strange as she tells everyone, "Hey, wait. Why did Ben turn into Clockwork?"

Ruby notices this as she starts laughing as she says, "Oh, man! The Omnitrix loves to make me laugh! Thank you, universe!" Gwen and Kevin look at Ruby confused as Rook tells them, "Ruby tells me that when Ben turns into the wrong alien form and she comments on it like this, she calls it a 'running gag,' though I still do not know what that means." Both realize what that means as Kevin laughs hard saying, "Not bad, Rubes, not bad at all!" Ben/Clockworks calls out to his friends while he also tells Ruby angrily, "I swear I was going for Cannonbolt! And stop laughing, Rubin! Is not funny!"

Kevin keeps laughing as he says, "Actually, when you think about it, it kind of is." Princess Looma then grabs Ben/Clockwork and throws him somewhere as Warlord Gar starts laughing/crying and it looks like he's wiping a tear away as the princess walks forward asking him in concern, "What's wrong, father?" So Warlord Gar tells his daughter while reminiscing from his own past memories, "Oh, it's nothing, dear. It's just, well, this is how your mother and I met." Ruby perks up telling the Warlord, "Aw, how romantic! That's how my mom and dad met. But it was more like a confrontation, not an actually fight."

Rook smiles at this comment as the Omnitrix timed out while Kevin calls out to Ben and tries to cheer for him, "Come on, Ben! Let's see some hustle out there! New alien!" Ben does so, as he turns into Shocksquatch as he holds Princess Looma and electrocutes her. But the princes manages to escape by pushing his arms away with one pair of arms while the other pair elbows into his chest very hard and hops away and then tries to punch him hard while managing to make hits. Princess Looma then leaps into the air and tries to knee him, but Ben/Shocksquatch pushes her away and charges her with more punches but the Princess blocks it with a hand.

The princess alien then starts punching the alien hero hard as she calls out to him, "Yield, human!" She then throws the alien hero into one of the walls as smoke rises, making it Ben seemingly lost. Princess Looma smirks as she turns to her audience as the audience itself is shocked as Warlord Gar says, "Well, that's that. Shall we continue?" The Omnitrix times out as Kevin tries to tell the Warlord that he doesn't wish to marry, "But…but…I'm not good with commitments!" Ruby snickers as she says, "For some reason, I believe that."

But suddenly, Ben calls out to the alien princess, "This isn't over, Looma! You know why I always win?" Ben activates the Omnitrix and slams it down as the alien hero walks out of the smoke, revealing Ben turned into an old alien favorite, one he could use to fight the alien princess, FOUR ARMS! Ben/Four Arms is a Tetramand like the alien invaders as he's wearing a black tank top with a green stripe in the middle, black pants, the Omnitrix on a belt, black fingerless gloves, a black beard, and maybe a black mustache as he tells her in his deep voice, "Because I don't give up!"

Ruby grins very big as Kevin cheers out joyfully, "Four Arms!" Ruby howls out happily saying, "Finally! I've been waiting a long time to see Four Arms! Go, Benji, go!" Both fighters charge for each other as both make a punch towards each other, but Princess Looma was the one that was knocked aside towards the platform, making a crack to the whole thing sue to Ben/Four Arm's awesome power! When the smoke clears, Kevin cheers out, "Finally, a fair fight!"

But Rook ruins Kevin's joy as he says, "But female Tetramands are traditionally stronger. The princess still has the advantage." Ruby perks at this with a happy bark saying, "Really?! Huh, that's actually pretty cool!" So then Kevin tells Rook, not liking him so much anymore, "That's it, I take back every nice thing I ever said about you two." Ruby then holds Kevin up by his shirt growling angrily and ferally as Kevin whimpers in fear now fully seeing that Ruby really did look like a hellhound when she's angry as she tells him in a low, growling, threatening voice, "Take that back right now, Levin! Or else I use you for a punching bag and a chew toy for the rest of your life!"

Kevin pales and gulps in fear as he nods as Ruby then drops him to the ground as she stands by Rook's side. Princess Looma growls angrily as she charges for the alien hero and grabs him by the neck with an arm and knocks him onto the floor as he slides away. Both continue to fight as Ben/Four Arms manages to knock a part of her helmet off with a foot. The princess then tries to do the same but the alien hero dodges as the princess punches him in the stomach. While this fight goes on, Rook tells everyone as he starts to feel nervous, "I doubt that Ben can stand much more of this. He will be taken down." Ruby shakes her head telling him, "I doubt that, Rookie. He'll take her down, I know it!"

The princess then charges for Ben/Four Arms and tries to punch him as the alien hero deflects them, but then he kicks her away as he then has an idea on how to end this. Ben/Four Arms then uses his arms to grab a long giant yellow metal pole with a big red metal circle piece from the wall that the Tetramands provided and grunts trying to pull it out and once he did, he hits the princess with it, hard.

* * *

The audience waits in anticipation for who the winner is. But then out of the smoke, the winner emerges and the winner is…Ben/Four Arms as he carries Princess Looma and puts her on the ground and walks forward a few steps as Kevin, Rook, Gwen and Ruby cheer in happiness that their friend has won the battle! Ben/Four Arms cheers for himself as well, that is…until he heard what Warlord Gar says, "At last, a true champion fit to marry my daughter!" Ruby looks at him shocked with a dumbfounded expression, "WHAT THE MOON?!" Warlord Gar continues ignoring her as he says, "And he's even a Tetramand…eh, sometimes."

Ben/Four Arms asks the Warlord confused, "Wait, what?" Princess Looma places her arms around the alien hero asking him, "What would you like for an engagement gift? Daddy's loaded with wealth." Warlord Gar then tells Ben affirming her claim, "Yes it's true, my son. You have, but to name it." Rook's eyes then widen in understanding as he tells Kevin, "I see. Tetramand females are pledged to the male who defeats them in battle. You fought Looma and won, so you could ask for the Khoros-5 engine block!"

Ruby face-palms at this saying, "I've said this time and time again today Kevin, but you are the ultimate, major, all-time idiot." Kevin laughs nervously as he walks forward saying, "She wasn't always that big." Gwen shakes her head in disappointment saying, "This is ridiculous." Ruby nods as the four teens jump off the platform as the alien princess then tells the shocked and dumfounded Ben/Four Arms, "It is an honor to lose to you. I always knew that Kevin Levin was not husband material." Kevin yells at that offended as he calls out, "Hey!"

But then Ruby tells the Princess, "Somehow I believe that too." Kevin turns to the Loboan teen and growled but Ruby growls fiercer and meaner as Kevin shrinks away from her as Ruby wolf snickers due to her Loboan looks. And then Ben turns back to normal as he shrinks back to human form as he gets angry at Kevin telling him, "So then, with the – and you knew this was happening?!" Kevin laughs nervously telling him, "Yeah. Time to go."

Ruby then utters a spell towards Kevin, "Tenentur Kevin. (Bound Kevin.)" Suddenly, Kevin is bound and tied in red aura before he could reach for his remote for his car as he looks surprised and confused as he struggles to break free as Ruby tells him, "Don't even think about it, Kevin. After all, you and Gwen still have to come to my place and hang out." Kevin growls at that as Ben then asks Kevin angrily, "Not only that, but you were just going to pawn her off on me?!" Gwen places a hand on his shoulder telling him, "If it helps any couz, I'll be making frowny faces at him the whole way to Ruby's home and after we leave."

And then Ruby utters another spell saying, "Adducam Proto-TRUK here. (Bring Proto-TRUK here.)" The Proto-TRUK appears in red smoke in front of them as then the same Tetramand priest from before had actually kept on talking while the fight happened as he finally stops thanks to Warlord Gar as the Warlord says, "Well, that's it for now. This change of combatants restarts the engagement clock. We'll be back in three of your years, so save the date." Ben gulps in fear saying, "Three years?! But I don't want to be…"

But Princess Looma then tells him before running over to her father when she asks him, "This time, I want a big wedding. We have so many plans to make, Ben Tennyson. Our parents must battle, then the Best Man must be chosen through combat, the same with the Maid of Honor. Then we register for plunder, then the customary offerings – Oh! When Drolga got married? They bludgeoned their guests with His and Her war hammers! Can we get those?!" Ben, Rook and Gwen start to get a little scared about that as Ruby grins saying as she raises her hand up at the end, "Wow! Now that's a grisly and violent wedding…But all-an-all sounds interesting! Yo, Looma! If it's okay with you, I volunteer for being your Maid of Honor!"

Both Ben and Rook look at Ruby shocked as Ben angrily yells at her, "RUBY!" Ruby giggles in evil joy saying, "What?" Warlord Gar laughs at the joy his daughter has as he tells her before telling Ben, "Anything for you, daughter. Good battle, Ben!" Then Princess Looma calls out to him, "Good battle, love!" Ben than laughs nervously as he holds up a hand waving nervously, "Good battle…"

Ruby then quietly tells Rook, "Rookie? When we get married, and even though it does sound interesting and all, I don't want any of that stuff happening at our wedding, okay with you?" Rook blushes at the idea of him and Ruby getting married, but nods none-the-less as all the Tetramand aliens leave through the container that came from above as it goes back into the ship as the whole chapel goes as well. When the Tetramands are gone, Ben glares at Kevin telling him, "You are so dead, Kevin!" Kevin laughs nervously as nobody noticed Argit still knocked out, but then again, Ruby didn't want to bother with him.

* * *

But before any long-term lectures about Kevin's stupidity begin, a hawk cry screeches out in the sky as everyone looks up seeing a Red-Tailed Hawk coming towards them as Ruby holds up her left arm as the hawk lands on it as Ruby tells it casually, "Hi, Skyla! What's up?" Skyla with her sharp yellow eyes chirps in greeting while motioning to her leg. Ben looks at the hawk in awe as he smiles saying, "Whoa! You know that hawk?" Ruby nods saying as she grabs the note with her right hand and unties it saying, "Yeah, Skyla is my mom's familiar just like my wolf pup Damon is with me. The only reason why you haven't seen her is because she's usually busy patrolling the skies over the forest the whole time since you've met my mom."

Ben nods in understanding as Gwen looks at Ruby in confusion as Ruby then reads the note that was strapped to the leg as the note says:

Dear Ruby,

I just found out from Max that Ben's cousin Gwen and his friend Kevin have come back to Bellwood. They can come over if they want to and they can stay for dinner and stay the night. I tried calling you, but either your phone battery was dead or no connection. See you at home.

Love, Mom.

Ruby then tells Skyla, "Thanks for the note, Skyla. Go on home and tell Mom that we'll all be coming over in a bit." Skyla chirps and nuzzles the Loboan girl's face before flying off back to the woods. Gwen looks at the retreating hawk saying, "You have familiars?" Ruby nods saying, "Uh-huh! It's part of the family tradition of the Bloodmoon's. My mom and I own an animal sanctuary in the woods outside of Bellwood. It mostly holds wolves, deer, raccoons, squirrels and other animals. Which reminds me, if we're going, we better leave now." Ruby snaps her fingers, thus freeing Kevin from his bonds. Kevin groans saying, "Finally! Were you planning on leaving me tied up forever?!" Ruby shrugs her shoulders at this with a smirk.

But then Ruby notices Ben looking a little scared after the whole wedding thing, as she then tells him while putting her arm around Ben's shoulders thus telling him, "Don't worry about the whole Tetramand wedding, dude. Besides, in case you've forgotten, you're a human being that can turn into other alien beings. Once she realizes that, she may not even want to marry you anymore!" Ben then smiles in understanding telling her, "You know what, you're right! Yeah, I'm just a human being that turns into different aliens. Once she realizes that I'm not worthy of her, everything will be fine."

Ruby nods as all five teens then get into the Proto-TRUK and made it to Ruby's home while giving Kevin big-time lectures about his stupidity and selfishness the whole way there. When they finally arrived, Gwen and Kevin were shocked and in awe of the giant log mansion and of all the wolves running around as Damon leaped into his owner's arms, licking her happily in joy as she laughed, happy to see that he was feeling much better from his cold. Once they all got inside, Gwen and Kevin met Scarlet as Kevin blushed a little at seeing where Ruby had gotten her looks and hotness from.

Before dinner began, Ruby and Scarlet told Kevin and Gwen about them as both listened with rapt attention as both mother and daughter told and showed them everything: Their Bloodmoon family traditions, the special magical weapons they hold, Ruby's father – though it was a tough subject for both mother and daughter – and then they showed them the fairy tale book Scarlet made for Ruby, explaining how Ruby came into the world.

But before they read the book, Gwen became fascinated with the Bloodmoon's family magic and traditions and asked them if it was possible to study their magic especially if it means doing the aura angel wings like Ruby did. Scarlet said it was a bit unusual for someone from outside the family to learn their arts, but she didn't see why not as she saw that Gwen is a good and responsible person who would never abuse her gifts and she and Ruby agreed to teach her in their ways of magic. Much to Gwen's delight.

Both teens were in shock and awe about everything, but they had some tears coming out of their eyes as they read the story 'til the end. Kevin felt sympathetic at Ruby losing her father, as he knows exactly how that feels since he lost his own father when he was a kid, but with Ruby as a toddler, or in her case, a puppy? That just made him feel even worse.

But he had to feel impressed and understanding with a big part of the reason why she became a Plumber was to find out what happened to her dad, and with any luck, bring him home to her and her mother. Which is why, even though their first meeting got off to a pretty rocky start, Kevin decided that anytime Ruby got upset over her dad's disappearance, she could call him at anytime and he would try to help her get through it.

Both teens now understood the young Half-Loboan more and they also learned about Rook's origins as well. Then dinner happened as everyone was full and happy as they all slept in the living room. Ruby and Rook are so happy that they met Ben's old partners and that the adventure is done and over with. Before they both fell asleep, Rook kissed Ruby's lips as went to sleep with smiles on their faces, happy the adventure is over, and hopefully, they can catch a break. But unfortunately, a hero's work is never done…

* * *

And this is the end of this chapter! Here are the translations to the Latin spells or spell you have seen in this chapter:

'Tenentur Kevin,' means 'Bound Kevin.'

'Adducam Proto-TRUK here,' means 'Bring Proto-TRUK here.'

Stay tuned for the next chapter sometime in the future.


	5. Chapter 5 Gone Fishin' Part 1

Welcome to the another chapter of this book for you all to like, love and enjoy! Summer is getting crazy hot and trying to stay cool! Please read and leave good reviews!

To animefan, here is my answer: We all have different opinions of who gets to be with whom. So, I'd much rather have Kai and Ben together. And I can't really think of an OC or anyone else Ben could have fallen in love with besides Kai. You may not like it, but it's my story. But I still hope you will continue reading it. I could use some good reviews. After all, back when I did the first book, I had bad reviewers who criticized my story. And it felt like I was all alone. So please keep reading this story, even if you don't like who Ben will pair up with. And by the way, I did listen to those songs. The only ones I loved were Lullaby For A Princess and Luna's Reply. They were great!

Now onto the first chapter! This chapter includes bonding, bad guy fighting, fishing for strange fish, slightly feral Ruby and quite possibly Rath and Half-Loboan fight! WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I hope that you like this chapter! Please review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 2

Chapter 5: Gone Fishin' Part 1

It has been about a week and a half ever since Kevin and Gwen came back to Bellwood to visit Ben and get to meet his two new partners. But not only that, Kevin was trying to get away from an alien Tetramand princess and break off an engagement with her. It worked but the only way to do that was make Ben fight her. However, he had to take Kevin's place in marrying her.

Luckily, they would be back in three Earth years unless of course Princess Looma decides to no longer marry Ben. After that, Kevin and Gwen got to know Ben's new partners, liked them and hung out with them and Ben until they had to leave. When they left, Gwen had given Kevin a tongue lashing for tricking Ben into taking his place as Kevin smiled nervously at his angry girlfriend, now learning his lesson.

After that, Rook, Ruby and Ben had more fun without them and got back to Plumber work. Ruby's wolf pup Damon was getting bigger and stronger where he was almost ready to join his master on the battle lines. Ruby had done more wood sculpturing of Kevin and Gwen as she decided to give the two sculptures again the next time she sees them.

She also did more parkour training, freerunning training, and taking care of the animals since spring was here. Rook was happy to meet Ben's old partners as he and Ruby managed to exchange their number's to them, just in case they needed anything. Ben was happy to be with his cousin and best friend again even though it was for a little bit. But something told him he'd meet them or maybe just one of them again.

And so far, everything's been good, but what Ben, Rook, Ruby and two others didn't know was that boats had suddenly began disappearing in the harbor with people on board as another adventure was bound to begin…

* * *

Right now, our heroes are in the river in Undertown, deciding to go fishing with Grandpa Max and Magister Patelliday, a Piscciss Volann, aka a fish alien the same species of Ben's alien form Ripjaws which is an angler fish that is green and white but with a human shape. Although, Ben was forced to go by his Grandpa since Ben hates going fishing.

All five have fishing lures as their fishing in the river as Ruby has her own fishing lure that is red and black as she is human for the moment and her red hood is now a crimson hooded vest. Ben then complains in the boat asking his Grandpa, "Aw, man! Since when do we fish in Undertown, Grandpa Max?"

Grandpa chuckles telling him, "You kidding? You'll never know what you'll be able to get down here! In fact, last time, Patelliday and I caught nocturnal pus oozers, sticky nine-eyed eels, and bursting gelatinous tile fish." Magister Patelliday laughs speaking in a kind of hillbilly voice saying, "Now, that there was some good eatin'!" Grandpa nods at this as Ben is starting to get bored as Ruby tells her friend, "Even I like fishing, Ben. It's the peace and quiet I love about it the most."

Ben then gets even more bored telling them, "I'd be fine with catch and release. But in order to do that, I need to catch something first." Grandpa shakes his head in some joy as he remembered when Ben fished with him in the past, "Just have patience, Ben." But then Ben whines as Ruby flinches at the whine as the boy says, "But for how long?!"

Ben then reaches over to a box in the middle of the boat and puts new bait on the hook which is a small purple thing with three yellow eyes. Ben then tells Rook, who has his Proto-Tool as his own fishing rod, "I'm not having any luck, Rook. Why don't you try this one?"

Rook agrees and does so as he turns his Proto-Tool back into his weapon and puts it on his back as he then fishes with Ben's fishing rod as he throws the line into water. A few seconds later, the rod starts to move as Rook then reels in his catch as out of the water is an orange slug like thing as Rook holds it up as he holds it proudly as Grandpa Max tells him impressed, "Nice catch, Rook!" Ruby then kisses Rook on the cheek as Rook blushes as the young man says, "I have succeeded with Ben's choice of bait. You, my friend, have a genuine knack!" Ben starts to get annoyed as he takes his fishing rod back telling him, "Give me that!"

Ben then reaches for the box that held the bait he had used, but there were no more inside as he asks everyone, "Hey, where's the bait?!" The sound of smacking lips gets the hero's attention as they see Magister Patelliday smacking his fingers, realizing he ate the bait as Ben complains at him, "Magister Patelliday!" The fish alien tells Ben and the others apologetically, "Oh, sorry about that, kids. I can't help myself sometimes. But don't you fret! I brought us another can just in case."

Rook smiles as he tells the Magister, "It is good that we are not fishing for you, Magister. A Piscciss Volann will eat anything!" The Magister chuckles at this as he tells Rook, "We sure ain't picky – that's a fact – especially with jaws that can slice and chomp through steel. And, lady and gentlemen, you are looking at a fine physical specimen."

Ruby laughs telling the Magister as she hugs Rook and kisses his cheek, "You're right about that Magister. But there is only one being in this whole entire universe who I think is a fine physical specimen to me, and that's my Rookie." Rook blushes at this, but he then smiles as he kisses Ruby's human lips telling her, "Same with you, Ruby Moon."

Ruby smiles as Magister Patelliday smiles at this saying, "Ah, young love. You two are very lucky. Well I remember back in my younger days when I was-" But before Patelliday could say anymore, a sudden green flash happens as everyone turns around seeing Ben had turned into Ripjaws.

This particular alien looks similar to Magister Patelliday except slightly more muscular, the Omnitrix on his belt, and probably a little more handsome. With that, Ben/Ripjaws dives into the water and when he comes back up, he hacks up what he caught from his mouth and holds it in his hand as he asks his fellow fishers boastfully, though he didn't realize what he caught, "Ha! Who's the best Fisherman now, suckers?!"

The four people/aliens/half-aliens then tells Ben at the same time, "Max/Me/Magister Tennyson/Grandpa Max." Ruby then laughs seeing what Ben/Ripjaws caught as she tells him, "FYI, Benji, that's not fish! That's just garbage!" The alien hero realized hat he caught as he then drops it as the Omnitrix turns him back to normal.

When Ben got back to normal, he starts to get annoyed as Rook then tells him, "Ben, you must make the fish come to you." Ruby nods telling Ben, "Same here. You don't force fishing to happen. You must be patient and calm, and that's hard enough even for someone like me."

Ben then challenges them with an annoyed glare saying, "And I can assume that you two did a lot of this back home?" Rook then tells everyone as he grabs some of the bait and puts them on his hand, "For Ruby, she has done it so many times before at her home in the forest. As for me, none, honestly. This is a method that I learned in my Earth Studies thanks to Ruby's help." Ruby smiles as Magister Patelliday scoffs as he tells Grandpa Max, "(Scoffs) He sure is a 'Joe College.'" The Magister then munches on the bait as Rook holds out his left hand that has four pieces of bait as he says, "Behold…noodling."

Ben raises an eyebrow in question as Rook then plunges his hand in the water as Ben doesn't believe it, Ruby watches in fascination as Grandpa Max and Magister Patelliday watches with interest. Rook remains calm as his hand goes still, but as soon as he feels a tug he pulls his hand out, revealing a big blue alien fish with two pairs of fins, a fish tail, and yellow eyes.

Ruby smiles big with a wolf smirk, Ben is shocked and the elders are impressed as Rook tells everyone, "I have seized my prey." Ruby claps her hands happily as Magister Patelliday lifts up the glasses that were on his nose, seeing the fish as he says impressed, "Well, would you look at that? What about you, Miss Bloodmoon? Do you have a special way of catching fish?"

Ruby nods as she grabs a red scrunchie from her bag as she puts her hair in a low ponytail. Then she reaches in her bag to find her enchanted flute while placing bait on the flute's bottom part as she tells everyone, "Whenever mom and I need fish, we always fish for it, especially when it's done by magic flute. However, my way is a little different than how my mom does it. Observe." Ruby gets near the edge and is on her knees as she then places the part of the flute where the sound comes out of and plays a little song from it.

And with Ruby's enhanced sight, she then looks in the water seeing fish coming and as soon as one gets close to the flute, Ruby quickly turns Loboan, pulls out the flute and plunges her head in the water, causing the boat to tip over a little all in one fast move.

Everyone watches this shocked as then Ruby's head comes out of the water with her hair and furry face soaking wet, but Ruby got what she wanted as she caught a fish that was the same as Rook's as it's in her jaws. Magister Patelliday is impressed once again telling her, "Incredible, Miss Bloodmoon. A perfect catch!"

Ruby grins with the fish still in her mouth as she spits her fish into the same bucket Rook's was in as Ruby then shakes her head trying to get the water off and is successful. Unfortunately for Ben, he got wet while the others didn't. The others laughed at this as Ben growls angrily. Once she was finished shaking, Rook holds out a piece of bait telling Ben, "Hold out your arm, Ben."

Ben does so as Rook places a piece of the bait on his hand as Ben complains at the grossness as he then asks Rook, "Now what?" Rook then tells him, "Now you must wait patiently. Just remain calm." Ben sighs irritably as he sits back down on the boat and places his hand in the water and tries to wait for a fish to come…emphasis on 'tries to.'

A few minutes pass by, but Ben getting bored and annoyed, pulls his hand out with a groan telling everyone, "This is taking too long! This could take all da-!" But he got interrupted when suddenly, a blue eel-like fish appeared as it jumped out of the water and onto Ben's hand and makes him fall onto the boat. But not only did it get Ben's hand but also his face as Ben is starting to choke with no air!

Ruby gasps as Rook then goes to grab the eel off of Ben's face and pulls with all his might until finally the eel pops off with a big suction mark on his face as Ben struggles to get breath in him. Grandpa then shakes his head saying, "There's no substitute for patience." Ruby smirks then telling Ben, "Look at it this way, Ben: At least you finally caught something." Ben growls angrily at that as Ruby wolf snickers.

* * *

About a couple minutes later, Ben and Magister Patelliday decided to go underwater to find more fish as Ben turned into Ripjaws again. One interesting fact about Ripjaws and Magister Patelliday, the black cloth-like thing on their legs, encases their legs as soon as they hit water, making them swim like fishes and mermaids/mermen.

Ben/Ripjaws then tells the Magister, "I'll bring up more fish than that boat could hold. I'm at least a better Fisherman than Rook and Ruby." But Magister Patelliday tells him, remembering Ruby's and Rook's methods of fish catching, "I don't know about that. Those noodling and head plunging methods were pretty darn impressive, if you ask me."

Ben/Ripjaws scoffs saying, "More like a lucky accident for both of them. Neither would never work the same way twice – and never on a fish more intelligent than those half-witted alien flukes that Rook and Ruby hauled in." But what Ben/Ripjaws didn't know was that Magister Patelliday had just been grabbed as his jaws hooked onto something covered in bait.

The Magister had been grabbed and was bound tight as his muffled screams call out for help. The beings that caught him appear to be some kind of underwater robot pirates in black and green armor. Luckily, Ben/Ripjaws manages to hear the screams for help as he turns around seeing what was happening.

The fish Magister calls out to the alien hero, "Robots in the Drink!" Ben/Ripjaws gets angry seeing this as he now knows it's time for hero mode as he swims toward them saying, "Hold on!" The alien hero swims for them until one of the underwater pirates aims something at him which is a hook and shoots it at him. The alien hero dodges and grabs it and pulls it toward him as the pirate hits Ben/Ripjaw's hard head making him fall to the underwater floor.

The underwater pirate then grabs a boulder beside him and throws it at hero, hoping to hit him, but the hero dodges as he then swings the villain at the boulder behind him, making the pirate hit a bunch of rocks over by the wall. The underwater pirate robot powers down as Ben/Ripjaws tells herself excitedly, "Yeah, baby! Rock on!"

Ben/Ripjaws then swims towards the other underwater pirate robots to save Magister Patelliday, but unfortunately for the alien hero, the Omnitrix timed out turning Ben back to normal while underwater! When Ben realized this, there's no way he'd be able to do anything now…Unless, he gets help.

So Ben swims back up to the surface gasping for breath as Ruby, Rook and Grandpa Max watch Ben looking slightly scared as Rook and Ruby go to the edge of the boat as both teens help him back on the boat as Grandpa Max caught an alien fish thanks to Rook's noodling technique.

Ben pants heavily and tries to tell the three what happened, "Robot…pirates…nabbed Patelliday." Grandpa Max throws the fish away questioning Ben, "Robot pirates?" Ruby groans saying, "Dang, dude! Why do you get the good ones?!" Ben shrugs his shoulders as Rook then asks Ben, "How did that happen?"

So then Ben tells them, "They noodled him." Rook then says nervously yet proud, "Huh, a very effective method, indeed." Ben growls telling him, "That's not the point. Right now, we've got to find him. They went down that way." Ben points over to a tunnel where everyone sees one of the robot pirates take Magister Patelliday through the tunnel as the fish alien yells at them. The heroes then knew what they had to do, they have to go save him.

Immediately after, Grandpa Max started the boat as the heroes start driving it into the tunnel to find the robot pirates. Ruby is sitting with Rook in the front as Grandpa Max controls the motor as Ben sits beside him. Ruby sighs in peace, happy to be by Rook, but suddenly her ears perk up at a strange sound.

Rook hears it too as he asks everyone, "What's that sound?" Ruby then tells him getting scared, "Only one thing makes that sound, a waterfall!" All our look straight ahead as they see that they are heading for a waterfall! Grandpa Max mutters at that saying, "Nuts."

* * *

They made it to the waterfall and start going down as they all scream in fear except for Ruby who screams in joy, who exclaims, "This is just like back home at the lake! WHOO-HOO!" But Ruby's fun is ruined as Ben transforms into an alien thanks to the Omnitrix.

But bad news? The alien he turned into was RATH! Ben/Rath growls angrily at the water as he yells before realizing what's going on as he screams in fear and tries to get away from it, "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING, WATER – WATER?! RATH DOESN'T DO WATER!"

Ruby laughs at this sight as Ben/Rath climbs on top of the motor as she says, "Thank you, Omnitrix! You've officially made my day!" Grandpa Max then tells Ruby, "Ruby, do a spell!" Ruby shakes her head telling him still laughing at Ben/Rath, "I can't! I'm still laughing at Rath!"

Rook then quickly grabs his Proto-Tool and shoots out grappling hooks at the cave walls, making the boat stop as Rook holds on tight. Unfortunately, Ben/Rath is starting to get wet as he yells at Rook, "YOU BETTER SAVE RATH, OR RATH IS GONNA DROPKICK YOU, AWKWARD ALIEN PARTNER!"

Ruby then suddenly stops laughing as she is still in Loboan form as she growls angrily as her red aura appears all over her as she gets in Rath's face yelling at him, "OH, NO YOU DON'T, CAT BOY! YOU DROPKICK MY MAN, YOU DIE!" Ben/Rath growls and gets in her face saying, "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING, RUBY 'SCORCHIN' HOT' BLOODMOON, RED RIDING HOOD SORCERESS, YOU MAY BE A GIRL, BUT RATH IS GONNA HURT YA, PUPPY DOG!" Ruby growls hatefully telling him, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, TIGER BREATH?!"

Ben/Rath then tells her angrily, "YA KNOW WHAT RATH SAID, PUPPY DOG! YA WANNA FIGHT ME?!" Ruby smirks saying, "BRING IT ON PUSSYCAT!" Both then jump at each other having a cat/dog fight as both scratch and bite at each other as howls and hisses are heard as Grandpa Max and Rook watch on somewhat amused as Grandpa Max tells Rook, "You know, if we weren't about to fall, I would have found this funny."

Rook nods in agreement, when suddenly, the fight managed to hit Rook, thus pulling at the Proto-Tool as everyone falls to the water below! Everyone crashes as one by one, the boat rises up, then Rook and Grandpa Max, then Ruby as Rook grabs a hold of her. Finally, Ben/Rath comes up as he tries to get out of the water until he slams down the Omnitrix turning him back to normal as Ben tells them, "Sorry, guys. Sorry, Ruby." Ruby chuckles nervously saying, "Yeah, I'm sorry too. It wasn't really you, Ben, no matter how much I like Rath making me laugh. And sorry, Rookie, didn't mean to hit you."

Rook kisses her cheek saying, "It is no problem, Ruby Moon." Behind them, Rook's Proto-Tool appears as he grabs it smiling. Everyone then tries to turn the boat so they can get back on as Grandpa Max asks Ben, "Where do you think those robot pirates took Magister Patelliday?" Ben shrugs his shoulders saying, "I don't know, but I sure hope he's okay."

* * *

In a mountain underwater, there is a cave as inside is big underwater ship is green, white and black. Inside are robot pirates in control, gigantic glass bottles with corks as inside of them are ships, and quite possibly, hostages. The one alien in control, known as Captain Kork, looks kind of like a humanoid Gorilla/Squid-like alien with a long black beard/hair as he commands, "Switch to full power!" The robot pirates do so as they let loose a water tornado as it goes to the top and the whirlpool that forms up on the surface takes and sucks in one red/white yacht as it gets sucked into the spaceship.

The capture was a success as the robot pirates tells their captain while their at the controls, "Ship is ready to bottle, captain." Captain Kork is happy as he orders his minions, "Excellent! Now, engage the Bottle Crew!" The minions do so as a machine encases the whole ship in a giant bottle as hostages within the ship scream as a cork in then placed inside, trapping people inside. Then a robotic arm grabs the giant bottle and places it somewhere as the Captain wonders about something special, "Now then, I wonder how's my lunch coming?"

In the galley, the robot pirates who had nabbed Magister Patelliday appeared inside and tossed the Plumber onto some bags as they begins making lunch for their captain which involves the Plumber. Magister Patelliday is starting to get scared and confused as he also hears screaming in the distance as he says, "Now, this is one unpredictable predicament. And it seems like I'm not the only one you caught. What the heck is going on here?" The Plumber may not be sure what's happening, but he has to find out and hope that the robot pirates are only making sushi and won't cook him…

* * *

Back with our heroes, they managed to turn the boat right-side up as all four get on board as they then get to a fork in the caves with two different paths as Grandpa Max asks them, "Which way, kids?"

One path has stalagmites on the bottom in the water, while the other has no stalagmites on the bottom. Ruby then smells both tunnels deeply trying to find Patelliday's scent. Once she got his scent, she tells everyone, "The tunnel on the right. The one with no stalagmites. I can smell his scent."

Grandpa Max nods as he steers them into the path as Ruby's fur bristles up something fierce as she growls viciously as the men look at her scared for a minute as Rook asks her, "Ruby Moon, what is the matter?" Ruby tells him while still growling in her Loboan form, "I smell something else. Robotic – probably those robot pirates – and some humungous creature. Judging by it's scent, it being in water, and my aura senses, it's a crytpid, one that I know of. I think It might be a Kraken."

Ben and Grandpa Max look shocked as they look at each other as Ben asks, "Grandpa, do you think it's that same one from that summer vacation when I was 10?" Grandpa shrugs his shoulders telling them, "I'm not sure, Ben. Anything is possible. But if it is a Kraken, we need to be careful. Ruby, you know cryptids best. You can take care of that one if we come across it." Ruby nods as she looks straight ahead with a determined glare as Rook looks at his beloved, concerned. This is probably the first time he has seen her get involved with cryptids, and is starting to worry for her safety and well-being.

* * *

Back at Captain Kork's ship, they have just finished bottling and capturing another ship as Captain Kork calls out to his minions, "Galley slaves! Bring me my lunch! I'm starving here!" And through a door are the same two robot pirates who are carrying a big brown container as they stand in front of him as the chair the captain is sitting on turns to meet them as he then angrily tells them, "You know, I was just thinking about how magnificent the local seafood is. Then I wondered, I WONDERED WHY I WASN'T SMELLING ANYTHING COOKING?!"

His question was answered as one of the robot pirates lifts up the lid and reveals his lunch as the Captain is shocked of what he sees, as it's Magister Patelliday alive and well on a bed of seaweed as he's eating the sushi in the container as the Plumber tells the captain with a smirk, "I'm not technically local." Captain Kork is now getting angry as he prepares to yell at his robot pirate slaves…

* * *

And this is the end of Gone Fishin' Part 1! No Latin spells for this chapter.

Stay tuned for the second part sometime in the future.


	6. Chapter 6 Gone Fishin' Part 2

Welcome to the second part of Gone Fishin'! I hope you all liked the first part of it, and I hope you're all having a great summer so far! Now, before you read this, I am sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner. I was busy with life and family. But starting today, I am taking a break from writing for a few weeks to refresh my mind and maybe get new ideas! So while I'm gone, have fun reading this chapter and my stories! And now to the reviewers from last chapter:

Animefan, thanks for your review and I have heard that song, so thank you very much.

Nekolover3, thanks for your review, and trust me, I can't either.

Whoever you are, Josh, thank you as well.

Now onto the next chapter...This new chapter includes the rest of the first part which includes bad guy beating, bonding, the reason why boats are being taken and a whole lot of other things. WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I hope that you like this chapter! Please review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 2

Chapter 6: Gone Fishin' Part 2

Continuing from last time, Captain Kork is angry seeing what his lunch is as he yells angrily at his galley slaves, "Sushi?! I never wanted sushi! I like my food cooked! So cook it!" The galley slaves then start to push the hovering container back into the kitchen as Magister Patelliday tells the captain, "Now, don't get your britches in a twist. There was no way I was gonna let you eat me anyway." As he's taken away, the Magister sees all the boats as he then starts to wonder, "Well, would you look at that? Looks like there's a bit more to this caper than what's for lunch."

* * *

Our heroes are still going through the tunnel Ruby picked as Grandpa Max still drives the motor, Ben is sitting by the controls, Rook is messing around with something, and Ruby – who is still in Loboan form – is perched near the tip of the boat, keeping an eye out for anything she sensed earlier as she is still worried about the Kraken she sensed. Rook then tells everyone as he is finished messing around with the thing he holds, "I cannot locate Magister Patelliday's badge. It may be interference from the subterranean geology or-!" But Grandpa Max tells the teens, "We don't need to worry about Patelliday. He can take care of himself."

A growl from Ruby then grabs the three male's attention as she tells them, "You all may want to see this." The three then look straight ahead and gasp a little as they see robot pirates that appear to be shut down on top of rocks or just laying in the water. Ben is in somewhat freaked out awe at seeing the pirates when suddenly Ruby growls out saying, "Something doesn't feel right. These guys just laying here motionlessly, it's not right." Ben rolls his eyes telling Ruby, "Sorry, Rubes, but don't you think you may be getting a little paranoid?" Ruby growls telling him, "I'm not paranoid, Ben. I've went through stuff like this before with the Saturdays. Just because things may seem quiet, doesn't mean that something bad isn't gonna happen at all."

And just after she said that, three robot pirates rise out of the water in front of them as Grandpa Max tells everyone, "She's right. It's a trap!" Suddenly the rest of the robot pirates rise up from the water as Ruby turns around to look at Ben and smirks telling him in a smug tone, "I told you so!" Ben growls annoyed at that as he then slams down the Omnitrix turning into Jury Rigg! Ruby giggles in evil joy saying, "Oh, this is going to be fun!" Ben/Jury Rigg agrees as he hops onto Rook and Grandpa's heads as he says, "Jury Rigg disassemble!"

The little alien laughs maniacally as he disassembles three of the robots and then reassembles one of the robots to make it have multiple arms and making it deadlier as he says, "Reassemble…fix! Fix, fix, fix, fix, fix! With one difference!" Ruby then wolf grins like a maniac as he makes it jump forward and take down the robot pirates all over until a few are left as Ben/Jury Rigg hops back onto the boat just as the Omnitrix times out turning him back to normal. Rook then tells Ben in awe, "I am duly impressed, Ben." Ruby grins hugging Ben as she tells him, "Dude! I love Jury Rigg! I have always wanted to see him in action!"

Grandpa Max is also impressed as he tells Ben as he starts the motor again and drives away as the multi-armed robot pirate fights off the other robot pirates, "Wow. That was some good fast work, Ben." Ben smirks telling them, "Is there any other kind?" Grandpa Max then tells everyone, "If they had that many sentries up front, you know it won't be the end of it." But then Ben tells him and everyone, "Nothing I can't handle at all. You did see me back there, right?"

Suddenly, Ruby growls ferally as she then tells the males, "I hope you can back that up, Ben. Because here comes the Kraken!" And with that, out of the water, the Kraken emerges as it roars as the males gasp at the sight as Ruby grins saying, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Ben then tells Ruby and the other two somewhat scared, "You guys got this one."

* * *

The Kraken roars again as Rook tells everyone, "It must be the robot pirate's guard dog." Ben corrects him saying, "Don't you mean guard fish?!" Ruby then gasps sensing something through the Kraken - who went through the water – as she says, "More like a prisoner! Ben, I know what you're thinking, so don't go hero. I'll take care of this!" Ben then tells her, "Ruby, you can't be serious! How can you fight that thing?!"

Ruby smirks telling Ben, "You'd be very surprised what I can do when it comes to cryptids. Now, turn into Crashhopper!" Ben looks at her confused as Ruby then tells him with a smile, "Trust me." Ben nods as he does so, as he does transform into Crashopper as he complains telling the Omnitrix, "Okay, first this watch gives me the wrong aliens, but now it agrees with Ruby's choice?! And just what was the point of turning into Crashhopper at all anyway?"

Ruby whispers to Ben/Crashhopper her plan as he grins saying, "Okay, now I really want to do that if it means I can see that!" Ben/Crashhopper then asks Rook, "Give me a line, Rook." Rook looks at his partners concerned as he gives the line to Ben/Crashhopper but as soon as the alien hero grabs it he hops to the ceiling and hangs from it as Ruby then turns back to human form.

Rook holds onto the line, realizing what Ben/Crashhopper is doing although he is unsure what Ruby's part in this is, as he tells the alien hero and his girlfriend, "Whatever you two are doing, this is a terrible idea." Grandpa Max tries to tell them something, but Ben/Crashhopper quiets them both saying, "Ssh! You've got to have patience, Grandpa Max! Now, let Ruby do her magic thing. I want to see her transform." Grandpa Max and Rook are highly confused as they then look to Ruby who closes her eyes, takes a breath and says, "Syreni forma. (Mermaid form)."

A red glows covers all of Ruby as suddenly, her clothes have disappeared as both her legs combine into one, making her lower half a beautiful red mermaid/fish tail covered in smooth fish scales and a fanned-out red and white tail fin, black pearl bracelets on her arms, a bright red starfish in her hair as her brown hair is a little longer as her dark red and moonlight white highlights are still there, a red shell bikini top and a black pearl necklace and finally her hooded cloak turning into long flowing strips of red seaweed held together with black fishing net.

The light disappears as her new form is revealed as Grandpa Max, Rook and Ben/Crashhopper stare at her in awe, Rook mostly as he blushes hard and drools a little from his mouth hanging open. Ben/Crashhopper grins saying, "So worth it being the bait." Rook asks her dazed while trying not to look at a certain part, "Uh, Ruby Moon? W-what form is that?"

Grandpa Max then tells Rook, "That is her mermaid form, Plumber. During her time with the Saturdays, Ruby sometimes used that form when it involved the deep sea." Ruby nods as she tells them, "I'm going to dive down there and see if I can free it from the chain that's holding it down. But only as soon as Ben is hooked. And don't worry, Rookie, this form will still be here for you in case we go to the pool later on."

A wink from her is aimed at Rook as the Revonnah teen blushes again. A few minutes then pass as the heroes wait for the Kraken to appear. Finally the Kraken leaps, grabbing Ben/Crashhopper in his mouth as Ruby then dives into the water as soon as the boat moves. Rook and Grandpa Max hang on as the Kraken pulls them fast. Ruby is swimming underwater, trying to find the chain that is holding the creature captive and manages to find it, seeing the very long chain. Ruby grins saying, "Found ya!" Ruby swims towards it as the boat suddenly stops as Rook reels back in his reel, but it is clearly torn off, meaning Ben/Crashhopper is still down there as well as Ruby.

* * *

As the Kraken swims underwater, Ben/Crashhopper tries to get it to hack him up by bouncing all around inside of him as Ruby created an aura sword due to her aura powers and tries to cut off the chain in the process. Finally, the Kraken leaps into the air and hacks up Ben is a disgusting green loogie onto the boat. He had turned back to normal as soon as he got hacked up as Ben shudders saying, "That was disgusting." The Kraken then swims straight for them, but suddenly…it stops?

The Kraken indeed did stop swimming as it coos confusedly. All three men are confused, but then Ruby appears in front of the boat and the Kraken while still in mermaid form while in the water. She then calls out to the guys, "I freed it!" Hearing that, the Kraken looks at Ruby with a glare, but then nudges her affectionately in thanks as it coos once again as Ruby tells it while petting it's head, "Your very welcome, you beautiful cryptid. Now, you might want to get out of here. Don't want to get captured again, right?" The Kraken coos as it dives back underwater and swims away from them as all three men cheer at her victory with the cryptid.

Ruby swims up to the side of the boat and hauls herself up as Rook and Ben pull her up. As soon as she's back on the boat, Ruby turns back to normal human form as her clothes and everything else reappear and her cloak returns to its normal form. Ruby sighs in relief saying, "Whew! Now, that was close. That chain was pretty tough but I managed to cut it off." Rook smiles and hugs her telling her, "That was beyond incredible, my beloved. You really do know how to handle cryptids." Ruby grins saying, "What can I say? I'm somewhat like a cryptid myself, always there for my fellow cryptid brethren. Now, let's get back to hero work, shall we?"

Grandpa Max drives the boat to the giant metal door as everyone then gets out and onto the floor as Ben then tells Rook apologetically, "By the way, sorry about the wet fur, Rook." Rook forgives him as he then plugs his nose along with Grandpa Max's, "It is nothing compared to the way you smell right now." Ruby being curious, smells Ben as well, as she gags and whimpers in disgust as she plugs her own human nose saying, "BLECH! Oh, the humanity! That's even worse than Stinkfly! I didn't think that was even possible!" Ben complains at her annoyed, "Oh, come on! I don't smell that bad!"

Ruby then growls at Ben telling him, "Dude, when you have an enhanced sense of smell like me, you'd be surprised how bad it can be!" They all go inside as Ruby sticks close to Rook, wanting to smell him to get the disgusting smell of Kraken loogie covering Ben from her nose!

* * *

Back in the galley, aboard the ship, the two robot pirates were busy cooking up a different meal for their captain as Magister Patelliday is trying to break free from his bonds. The one robot pirate over by the stove tells the one by the cutting board, "I thought you said the captain wanted raw fish." Then the one by the cutting board tells the one by the stove, "No, I said fresh fish." Both robot pirates argue over this as the Magister was finally able to free himself as he hops onto a giant tube as he tells the robot pirates, "Uh, 'scuse me gentlemen? I really don't want to be lunch!"

The Magister hops into the air and takes down both robot pirates with a hop and kick, knocking them down and out as he smirks saying, "Well, I'm glad we could work that out. Now to get out of here and get some help."

* * *

Back with our heroes, they are running through a tunnel where there is a light at the end, but before they can get any further, Ben hits something in the tunnel that knocks him back straight into Ruby as both teens fall to the ground. Ben and Ruby yell at each other annoyed, "Hey, watch it!" Rook then walks up, touching the barrier that both teens hit as he tells everyone, "It appears to be a force field." Grandpa Max then tells the teens, "This must mean we're getting closer. So blast it."

Rook is concerned about this order as he sets his Proto-Tool to fire as Ben asks Rook concerned, "What's wrong?" Rook then fires, but the blast ricochets from the barrier hitting the walls of the tunnel as it's heading towards Ruby, but Rook quickly pulls her down with him, to protect her. But then the blast ricochets around Ben and Grandpa Max until it stops as it hits a wall. Ruby sighs in relief saying, "Thanks Rookie, that was way too close. To be on the safe side, I better not use my aura powers, sonic blasts or my magic, just in case." Grandpa Max then tries to charge and break through the barrier, but no such luck.

Then Ben has an idea about using the Omnitrix, but before he could slam it down, suddenly the barrier disappears as it retracts away. On the other side is a control panel and someone had opened it and that someone was Magister Patelliday. Ben, Rook and Ruby say in shock, "Patelliday?!" Grandpa Max chuckles telling the teens, "I told you three he could handle himself just fine."

The teens nod as Magister Patelliday tells them as he leads them over to the enemy ship, "We can't leave just yet. We got to stop the enemy first." Everyone nods as they run along the boardwalk to the ship. They stop as the fish alien tells them, "We're gonna need everything we've got to stop those robot-pirate guys." So Ben then asks them, "Do you know what they're up to?" The Magister then tells them, "I'm not sure, to be honest with ya. But something tells me, we'll know soon." All five heroes then jump onto the ship as they get inside just before the doors closed as the ship prepares to go underwater.

Once the sip is fully submerged, inside the control room, Captain Kork gives a command to his minions, "Full power!" The ship charges through the underwater tunnel as it heads towards it's next target. Captain Kork then says to himself and his minions, "Just a few more ships, and this set of Earth Vessels is complete and ready for sale." But then our five heroes break through the doors with a crash as they run in and get beside the Captain's chair as robot pirates come up the stairs to defend their captain.

Ben then tells Captain Kork after seeing the ships in bottles, "Magister Patelliday wanted to figure out your plan for himself." The Magister in questions sounds a bit disappointed as he says, "I got to say, I was expecting something a bit more…uh…" Ruby perks up asking with a smile, "Villainous, impressive, majorly evil?" Magister Patelliday tells her with an answer, "All of the above."

Captain Kork gets angry as he yells at the intruders, "I'm stealing boats and putting them in giant bottles!" Ruby then tells Captain Kork a little bit annoyed, "Dude, there's already something like that here on Earth. Except the boats are way smaller, in pieces, and people try to put the pieces together inside the bottles! It's a hobby for some people, but the way you do it, not only is it wrong, but it also makes you completely lame, stupid and quite possibly the weirdest villain I have met so far in my life!" The heroes laugh at that, seeing the truth in that statement as the Captain growls angrily. Then Magister Patelliday, who calms down, says, "What she said. And here I thought, you were planning some kind of universal hostage situation, from the way I heard people yelling."

Everyone readies for a fight as Ben says, "Your…ship-bottling…days are over!" Ruby groans as she facepalms her furry face when she turned into her Loboan form for a fight as she then tells Ben, "Benji, that was not good banter. I would have said with a pirate accent, 'YAR! Your shanghai-ing days are over, Captain! Prepare ta meet ya're doom!'" Ben perks up with a smile saying as Ruby wolf grins, "That does sound better! I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

Captain Kork growls angrily, hating being ignored as he yells out, "Take them down, my Mechaneers!" The robot pirates aka the Mechaneers prepare for battle as Ben slams down the Omnitrix turning into Diamondhead as he says, "Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way – diamond hard!" And so the alien hero charges as he leaps over one of the Mechaneers as Rook and Magister Patelliday follow in suit as they take them down. Ruby charges as well in her Loboan form as she fires red sonic howls and takes them down with slashes, kicks and aura blasts.

* * *

Ben/Diamondhead charges for Captain Kork, but the captain dodges and runs away, only for Ben/Diamondhead to throw diamond shards at him, but the captain deflects them with his red energy pirate hook on his left hand as he tauntingly tells the hero, "A nod to tradition." Ben/Diamondhead then plunges his hand into the ground as diamonds jut out from the ground heading towards the Captain as it hits knocking the captain to the floor further below. The alien hero hops down and grabs the Captain by his shoulder asking him, "What about all of the people trapped on those boats?"

The Captain laughs as he tells the hero, "Who cares about them?! They should all be thanking me! They're getting a free trip across the galaxy! Those boats are worth a fortune and more to certain galactic collectors." Behind the alien hero, Mechaneers come out from a door as the Captain kicks him to them as the hero catches himself as he asks the Captain, worried about the hostages, "But those bottles are sealed! They're all gonna run out of air!"

Ruby leaps over to the alien hero and lands on the villain trying to pull his long mane hard to make him stop as she growls telling him, "Yeah! And you do realize if those people die, the smell of dead bodies will permeate through the whole boat stinking them up, thus you may not get as much money as you want from them! And not to mention that trapping innocent people inside airtight bottles is just plain wrong too!" The Captain tries to throw her off saying, "Who cares?! As long as I get the money from them, that is all that matters!" Ruby growls angrily and prepares to bite him but he manages to grab a hold of her and throws her at Ben/Diamondhead who catches her thankfully.

The Mechaneers go after the three Plumbers on the higher floor, but Grandpa Max blasts them with an energy gun, Magister Patelliday punches them along with Rook. Ben/Diamondhead and Ruby fight with Captain Kork trying to take him down as Rook heads over to the controls and Magister Patelliday and Grandpa Max are back-to-back. The fish magister tells Grandpa Max something from the good old days as he says, "Reminds me of that weekend that we took out Cassiopeia Way. Remember? When it was you and Xylene, me and Appida Lou?"

Grandpa Max smiles for a brief moment as he takes down a Mechaneer heading toward them as he tells his friend, "Yeah, I remember." As they take down another, the fish Magister asks Rook, "What's taking you, newbie? The air in those bottles must be getting stale!" Rook nods as he works on the controls as fast as he can as he tells them, "I am hurrying, Magister!" Within a few minutes, all ship bottles have been shot out of the ship and heading to the surface as Rook finished. Then within the controls is a remote control that is taken out thanks to a robotic arm as Rook grabs it saying, "I did it! The prisoners have been liberated!"

Ruby runs over to Rook with a smile and hugs him from behind around his neck as she kisses his cheek, "My hero!" Rook blushes as he accepts the hug. But suddenly, Captain Kork hits the controls with his hook when the alien hero tried to dodge an attack as the ship is starting to short-circuit. Captain Kork gets angry as he no longer sees his bottles as he angrily tells the hero, "What have you done?!"

And so, Ben/Diamondhead tells him, "Nothing that you didn't have coming!" With that, everyone makes a run for it, as the controls are destroyed and the ship's pressure is starting to give way as water comes rushing in! The glass that is keeping the others inside is also starting to break and give in, but as soon as water starts coming in, Ruby holds her hands out saying as she notices Captain Kork leaving, "Protego! (Protect)" A big red aura shield appears blocking the water as she tells everyone else, "Everyone get out of here, now! I'll hold off the water for as long as I can!"

Everyone nods as they leave for the escape pods as Rook stays behind as he yells concerned, "But what about you, Ruby?!" She smirks at him while starting to struggle, "Don't worry, Rookie. I'll be fine! I went through tougher stuff than this, now go! Trust me!" Rook looks at his love, clearly worried, but he nods and quickly runs up to her and kisses her lips saying, "Come back to me, my beloved." Ruby smiles and nods to him saying, "Always."

Rook smiles as he then runs to where everyone else is as Ruby is desperately trying to hold on. And so, the ship continues sinking until finally, an escape pod is released carrying Rook, Grandpa Max, Ben, Captain Kork and Magister Patelliday. But not only that, Ruby's barrier breaks, but before she could quickly say her mermaid spell again, the water rushes at her fast as she takes a deep breath and is submerged in water, just as the ship crashes to the bottom of the water…

* * *

The escape pod launches itself to the surface and as the pod opens up to fresh air and giant bottles. As the pod opens, Magister Patelliday tells them, "Wrap this up, kids. I want to see if the fish are still bitin'!" Ben/Diamondhead shakes his head saying, "No more fish, Patelliday. I've had enough of it." Captain Kork smirks telling them, "You're all out of luck. You'll never get the ships out before all those humans run out of air!"

Even though Rook is clearly worried about Ruby, he holds up the remote he got earlier as the Captain is shocked as Rook presses it. Thus causing all of the bottles to lose their plugs and the bottles disappear as the boats land back on the water as all the humans on board of each one are able to breathe in fresh air again. Ben/Diamondhead smirks saying before the Omnitrix times out, "You were saying, Captain?" Captain Kork growls but then he notices who's not with them as he smirks and laughs saying, "I may have lost the boats, but you have also lost something or should I say…someone?"

With that, everyone realized that Ruby still hasn't shown up! Ben then asks looking around starting to get scared, "Uh guys? Where's Ruby?!" Rook looks around, as concern and fear are featured on his face as his eyes are slightly feral at the thought of his mate in trouble. And the two adults are worried as well besides the evil captain. But suddenly, right next to them, bubbles appear from below when suddenly, something big came out from the water and the thing that came out was none other than…the Kraken from before!

Everyone in the escape pod and the boats see the creature in shock and awe as the Kraken is now eye level with the escape pod as it coos moving it's head up and right there, on top of it's head is a wet, furry Loboan-humanoid, aka…RUBY! Rook gasps out in joy saying, "Ruby Moon!"

The girl in question had taken a breath as soon as the Kraken made it to the air as she held on tight as her fur and cloak are sopping wet. Rook holds out his arms as the Kraken leans it's head toward him as Ruby falls from it's head and right into Rook's arms. Ruby shivers from the cold as she opens her eyes seeing Rook as she then sighs in relief and quickly hugs him tight, happy to be back with him as she tells him cheekily, "Told you I'd come back."

Rook smiles and holds her close, as he was close to crying. Ben smiles, glad to see both of his partners are back as the adults are happy too. The Kraken croons as Ruby reaches out a hand as she broke from the hug as the Kraken's head touches the hand as Ruby tells it, "Thanks, Kraken. I guess this is you returning the favor, huh?"

Kraken croons as it moves away from her hand as it nods as Ruby then tells the Kraken, "I thought so. Thank you for saving me. Now, you should really get out of here before all these people start calling for the authorities." The Kraken nods as Rook then nods and tells the Kraken with a grateful smile, "And I must say thank you as well, Kraken. Thank you for saving my beloved." The Kraken coos and nods nudging Rook before it dives back into the water and swims away from the city into the open sea.

Rook then places her down as Ben hugs Ruby tight but then lets go and punches her shoulder saying, "Don't ever scare us like that again!" Ruby smirks saying as she slugs Ben back in his shoulder saying, "I'll try, dude. But no promises." Grandpa Max comes over and asks her, "You know, if your mother was here, she would not have approved of what you just did. But enough of that, what happened down there?"

And so, Ruby explained what happened, "As soon as the barrier gave way, the whole ship became flooded and I didn't have time to do my mermaid spell again. I only had enough time to take a deep breath as I swam in the water, trying to find a way out. I found a door, but I couldn't open it. Next thing I know, the door burst open. Once it was gone, I saw the Kraken had come to save me. It must have had a feeling that I was still inside and so it had me lay on its head and I held on until we got to the surface." Everyone walks over to Captain Kork as Magister Patelliday tells her, "Thank goodness for that. If you had died, Scarlet would have had all our hides."

Ruby smiles as Rook grabs Captain Kork by his shirt saying, "It looks like this fishing trip has caught us a whale!" Ruby face palms and groans embarrassed saying, "Oh, Rookie…" Both Ben and Magister Patelliday groan saying respectively, "Oh, no.../Terrible, dude." Rook who is confused ask everyone as he stutters a little, "W-Why was it terrible?"

So Grandpa Max tells him with a smirk, "He means it was a groaner." Rook is still confused as he asks, "A groaner? What is that?" Just after Rook said that, Captain Kork groans in misery as Rook says in understanding, "Oh! Okay, now I see."

* * *

After that whole mess, the people were returned to the docks back on land as Captain Kork was arrested and sent to Plumber Jail for his crimes. After that, Ben, Rook and Ruby returned to the log mansion to relax after all the heck they went through as Ruby had told her mother of all that happened. Needless to say, she wasn't happy that her daughter risked her life the way she had, but she forgave her and was just happy she was alive, and was also proud of her for helping the Kraken. Damon was happy that his mistress was back as he licked her happily. With that, everyone just relaxed for the rest of the day, happy that this particular adventure was over…

* * *

And this is the end of this chapter! Here are the translations to the Latin spells or spell you have seen in this chapter:

'Syreni forma,' means 'Mermaid form.'

'Protego,' means 'Protect.'

Stay tuned for the next chapter sometime in the future.


	7. CH 7 Blukic and Driba Go to Mr Smoothys

Welcome to the next chapter of this book for you all to like, love and enjoy! Also, if you don't already see it, I finished this chapter as one whole chapter. So when you see, Part 2, please relax before reading it, because this one is LONG! And real quick, starting today, UPDATES WILL BE SLOW! This is mostly due to life, so if I haven't updated in a week, I will be busy with my life. So please be patient with the slow updates. Please read and leave good reviews!

Oh, and animefan? If you are reading this, here is the answer to your other question. Yes, I have seen the Book of Life and you're right, that sounds very cool and cute!

Now onto the first chapter! This chapter not only includes the heroe's adventure, but also Blukic and Driba as well. WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I hope that you like this chapter! Please review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 2

Chapter 7: Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's

It has been about another couple of days since the fishing adventure and tonight is April 25th. Even though it was over, Rook had been a tad bit more protective of Ruby after she had sacrificed herself to save the others. Ruby's mother had been a little upset as well, but she couldn't stay upset with her daughter forever, especially since Ruby saved a Kraken prisoner. Soon afterwards, Ruby had contacted the Saturdays and told them what happened. They were so proud of her, happy that she saved a cryptid all by herself without their assistance. Zak Saturday however, was super jealous of this along with his cryptid brothers and sister, but they were still proud of her nonetheless.

Ben had been very happy about the adventure despite fishing with everyone in the beginning. But at least he got to see Ruby in mermaid form. Especially since Ruby turned into her mermaid form again when everyone went to the pool to relax. Rook couldn't stop staring or blushing at all the entire time. Heck, he still thinks about it without Ruby and Ben knowing. Magister Patelliday and Grandpa Max could also relax in peace, thankful and happy they saved the captive people from harm. Everything was peaceful…that was until tonight as our heroes are fighting an enemy known as Trombipulor. And if only our heroes had known that a pair of smart, yet dimwitted aliens were also out on their own adventure…

* * *

On this cool, spring night, our heroes along with other Plumbers are trying to take down an elephant alien called Trombipulor. After some punches, by Ben as Four Arms, the evil alien was flung onto a car and crashed as Ben/Four Arms leaps into the air and pins the enemy down and grabs him by his ears as the hero tells him, "Give it up, Trombipulor! I've got you outnumbered! Four arms to two!" The enemy glares at him as he uses his two arms to attack, but the alien hero grabs them. However, he forgot the enemy trunk as the enemy uses it giving the hero an uppercut, then kicks him off! Ben/Four Arms falls to the ground as Trombipulor walks forward telling the alien hero through his trunk, "I came here to Earth to find the source of absolute power, not to get into a street fight! But I don't see a reason why I can't do both."

The enemy is stopped by energy blasts from Rook's Proto-Tool along with energy blasts from other Plumbers from their guns, and Ruby's red aura blasts. Trombipulor trumpets as he holds both of his arms on top of his head as he charges for them to hit them thanks to his durable skin. Ruby and Rook gasp, realizing what's going to happen as both jump out of the way just in time to save themselves. Unfortunately, the other Plumbers got hit as the enemy stops. But as Trombipulor turns around, he gets hit on the head with a giant pole thanks to Ben/Four Arms, but it doesn't work as the enemy tells Ben/Four Arms, "Mess with Trombipulor, you get the tusks!"

Rook then asks Ruby from the ground confused, "I thought it was, 'You mess with the bull, you get the horns,' from what you told me, Ruby Moon?" Ruby shrugs her shoulders saying, "That is true, Rookie, and I'm happy you understood that. But I guess it's a different saying for someone like him." Ben/Four Arms then tries to hit Trombipulor with the pole again but the enemy charges for him and crashes them through a building as Rook grabs his Plumber Badge.

Rook then contacts Plumber HQ saying, "Plumber HQ, we need immediate assistance! I repeat – immediate assistance! This is a code-red! Code red!" Ruby then grabs his hand and brings it over to her as she talks through it since she accidentally forgot hers at home saying with urgency evident in her voice, "Yeah, we need help here, and we need it now!" Damon, Ruby's wolf pup who had stayed in the basket purse/backpack leaped out of it and has grown bigger, thus ready to now assist his mistress in battle. Damon had barked in response as both heroes and wolf then go to attack Trombipulor after the enemy shoved Ben/Four Arms away as they fire energy blasts and red aura blasts at the enemy. However Tromipulor grabs a car and throws it at them as both get away.

Unfortunately, no one at Plumber HQ received their cry for help, especially since Blukic and Driba were messing around with the screens. Blukic was lounging around in his hover chair as Driba was busy messing around with the screens where the screen that showed Rook and Ruby calling for help is muted. So Blukic asks Driba, "Driba, why can't we just buy a new 3-D holographic monitor?" So Driba answers as he holds a disconnected wire in each hand, "You know how much that costs? All we need to do is hack into this spare transponder into this monitor."

Blukic then see's what he's doing as he asks Driba sounding unsure, "Isn't that the transponder from the code-red alarm?" Driba, who is getting annoyed, tells Blukic before he has the wires come together, "We only need the code-red alarm if there's a code red. I'll order a new one before anything bad happens." He has the wires come together, only for the screen showing the fight to fizz out as the cable is messed up.

Both then finally notice the screen covered in static as Blukic floats on by from his hover chair as both are unsure what to do, so Driba asks Blukic, "Try another A.V. Input, like Ruby showed us." Blukic grabs his remote and presses a button as the screen switches to a new Mr. Smoothy's commercial where the voice in the commercial says, "Smooth is smooth, but you haven't had smooth until you've had Mr. Smoothy's. Mr. Smoothy's – where a kid can be…smooth." The pair of aliens are immediately entranced as both now watch the commercial with renewed vigor, neither knowing the adventure that awaits them…

* * *

The commercial still continues as both have their tongues out saying the name of the famous smoothie shop as the commercial voice then says, "Try our new grasshopper smoothie for a limited time only." Driba gasps at this as he tells Blukic, "Grasshopper smoothies?!" Blukic tells Driba with a determined nod, "We have to go! We have to find out how they get them so smooooth." And so, both aliens leave a couple of notes on their door as both sneak out of the base on their hover scooter just as the code-red alarm is activated.

Grandpa Max makes his way to the Galvans room saying, "Looks like the kids aren't making any headway. If we're gonna take down Trombipulor, we're gonna need some specialized gear. And I know just who can make it!" But when he gets to the door, he sees the notes as they say a set of minutes for a couple of them before they were crossed out as he says while reading the last one, "What the-? 'Don't call us, we'll call U?" Grandpa Max facepalms saying with a groan, "I will never understand those two."

* * *

And so, Blukic and Driba are driving through Bellwood on their hover scooter trying to find a Mr. Smoothy's smoothie stand. Driba tells the driving Blukic, "Take us to Mr. Smoothy's!" But Blukic is a little confused as he asks his friend, "Uh, which way is that?" Driba's eyes go wide as he facepalms asking Blukic, "I thought you said you knew where it was."

Blukic simply tells, "No, I didn't." In response, Driba tells him, "Yes, you did." And with that, both aliens fought over it until Driba pulled out a small machine as it beeps and tells Blukic, "No matter. This GPS system is linked to the Plumber Satellite database. It should find us the nearest Mr. Smoothy's." So Blukic keeps on driving as Driba waits for his GPS system to load as it tries to find a Mr. Smoothy's.

* * *

Back with Ben, Rook and Ruby, they are still chasing down Trombipulor who is running down the street and sniffs around with his trunk. The three heroes follow him as Damon follows beside them as Ben asks Rook and Ruby who are still trying to call for help, "Have you two gotten through yet?!" Rook shakes his head while running saying, "Negative. We have been unable to get through to Headquarters." Ruby growls saying, "I'll bet it has something to do with Blukic and Driba!"

All three groan at this along with Damon, knowing how bad those two are with tech sometimes. Rook is holding a device that is recalculating something as he tells his partners, "The only thing I am receiving is a map of the 23 Mr. Smoothy's locations in the Bellwood area." Ruby and Ben gape at that saying together in shock and confusion, "23?! I only know 22!" Ben and Ruby look at each other in shock at their combined talking as both grin for a moment before Ben says, "We'll worry about number 23 later."

Ben slams down the Omnitrix as Ruby turns Loboan form as Ben becomes Humongousaur declaring, "Cause we are take this guy down first!" Ben/Humungousaur charges at Trombipulor into a building. Rook holds out his Proto-Tool ready to attack as Ruby grabs her bow as she turns it into a mace, waiting to see who comes out of the smoke. Out of the smoke is Ben/Humungousaur and Trombipulor rolling together and heading straight for the other two. Both leap out of the way as Trombipulor kicks Ben/Humungousaur off of him as the alien hero roars and charges for the villain once more.

Unfortunately, Trombipulor hits the hero in the shoulders as the hero falls and the villains throws him behind Rook as Ruby goes to check on her partner with Damon following right behind her and so does Rook as Trombipulor tells them before leaving, "You think you kids and your dumb dog can stop me? I'm Trombipulor – the Galaxy's biggest evil genius in height, and weight!" And so he runs away trying to find whatever it is he's trying to find. Ruby is getting confused as she asks her boyfriend, "Just what is this guy after?!"

* * *

A young boy is walking on the street drinking his own smoothie as Driba manages to get the kid's attention asking him, "You there! With the Smoothie!" The kid turns to the road and he is confused and a little bit scared and confused seeing the pair of aliens riding a scooter as Driba asks him, "We're in a hurry, and we need your help." The kid who is getting weirded out asks him, "This isn't gonna be weird is it?"

Blukic tries to think up a response as he then tells the kid, "Uh…a little bit yeah." And so Driba asks the kid, "We're seeking a Mr. Smoothy's. Where is it's nearest location?" So the kid shrugs and tells them, "I dunno. I got mine at the Fruit 'N' Smoothie kiosk over there."

Both aliens shudder in disgust as Driba says to Blukic and the kid, "The very idea of a non-Mr. Smoothy's smoothie disgusts me. Blukic, get us out of here." And so Blukic drives away as the kid makes a decision about something that will change his mind forever about the smoothies he always gets, "Mom was right. I've been drinking too many of these things." And so, he throws his smoothie away, hoping the aliens he saw were just a hallucination…

* * *

Back with our heroes, Trombipulor walks down the street trying to find what he needs as windows break and he sniffs around. The villain then says to himself, "I can almost smell it – the rare Earth substance that will grant me ultimate power." The villain looks behind seeing the three heroes and wolf coming for him as the villain calls out to them, "If you four want to see what it is, you'd better keep up!" And so, they do…

* * *

As for Blukic and Driba, they are riding down the road on their hover scooter as Blukic tells Driba, "Driba, I don't recognize any of these buildings. I think we're lost." Driba then gets a little annoyed as he then tells Blukic as he grabs a piece of paper from his pocket, "Well, it sure is a good thing that for you that I always have a backup plan. This, Blukic, is a primitive piece of paper that predates GPS technology, or as Ruby has told me, this is a map that people on Earth used in the olden days when a GPS system was not readily available."

Blukic is bored as he asks Driba feeling slightly annoyed, "So, what does this 'map' do?" So Driba opens it and places it over Blukic's face saying, "Watch and learn. We should be able to decipher the markings and get back to the main roads. See, if we follow this line, we should hit the river, then we can follow it back to downtown." But Blukic who had a different idea tells him, "Why don't we just follow this line?"

Again, Driba gets annoyed as he tells Blukic, "That not a line! It's a fold in the paper!" Both of them argued about this, until Driba has a sudden sinking feeling as he asks Blukic, "Um, Blukic? Who's driving?" With scared faces, Blukic pulls the map off his face as the two heroes sees a bus heading towards them! Both small aliens scream in terror, "We don't wanna die!"

But luckily the two somehow maneuver themselves under the bus and made it out alive. However, due to the damage of their hover scooter, they hopped a couple of times into Bellwood City Park with grunts until they land beside a tree. They skidded for a little bit as the hover scooter received damage as a squirrel comes up to them curiously. Driba and Blukic stand up with groans and grunts trying to move as Blukic tells Driba with a grin, "That wasn't so bad." Driba, who's extremely annoyed and angered that they almost lost their lives, yells at Blukic, "NOT SO BAD?! Our hover scooter is totaled, and we're lost!"

And so, Blukis takes off his aviator's hat as he tells Driba as he turns around and walks towards some bushes, "It'll still fly. I gotta to go." Driba who then understands what that last part means tells him annoyed, "You should have gone before we left Plumber Headquarters!" Blukic scoffs at this and tells Driba as he walks toward the bushes again, "Shoulda, coulda, woulda. I gotta go." Driba tells him, "Aliens, especially ones like us, were never meant to 'go' in Earth bushes."

So Blukic asks him, "Why not?" Driba, annoyed once again tells him as he goes to the bushes, " 'Why not?!' Complex physiological reasons, of course. What if your alien wee were to cause some kind of environmental catastrophe?! Especially if both Ruby and Scarlet Bloodmoon were to find out. They'd probably kill us!" Both small aliens shudder in fear at that, when suddenly there is a rustle in the bushes. They both turn around to see the squirrel from earlier wearing Blukic's helmet and now driving the hover scooter!

Both alien's eyes go wide in shock and surprise as Driba tells Blukic, "Now there's something you don't see every day Blukic." Blukic then smirks telling Blukic, "Told you it could fly." Driba growls at this, knowing that not only have they lost their ride, but now they must walk on foot.

* * *

Both aliens are now walking on the sidewalk to find a Mr. Smoothy's. They've been walking for about half an hour as Blukic asks Driba, getting bored for the umpteenth time, "Are we there yet?" Driba sighs annoyed again telling Blukic, "Will you stop asking me that?! WE'RE LOST! How am I supposed to know where we're going, and when we're going to be there?!" Blukic shrugs his shoulders telling Driba, "Just making chitchat."

Driba growls telling him, "Well, don't." Blukic then asks the infernal question again as both aliens walk across the road as Driba groans irritably saying, "This night could not get any worse!" Driba should not have said that as Trombipulor busts through a building as the two aliens see him across the road as the elephant alien villain says, "My minions have found the sacred substance. I will not be denied ultimate power!" So Trombipulor stomps/runs away past them as both aliens rush back to the cars, so they don't get stomped on.

As soon as the elephant alien ran past them, Blukic asks Driba, "Wasn't that Trombipulor?" Driba nods as he tells Blukic before saying something annoyed, "On Earth, too. Figures that no one bothered to tell us. We're always the last to know about this." Out of the smoke, Ruby, Rook, Ben and Damon run past the two small aliens as all four try to follow Trombipulor as Blukic and Driba call out for them. Ben, Ruby and Damon who had heard them, skid to a stop and see both the aliens as Damon whimpers questioningly at the small aliens he dislikes just as much as his mistress sometimes.

Ben and Ruby turn to face the aliens as they say together, "Blukic and Driba?!" Ruby and Ben look at each other confused that they have said something together again as Ruby then asks the two aliens, "Okay, never mind our speaking together thing. But what the Moon are you two doing here?!" So Driba answers telling them, "Well, to make it basically short, we lost!" Ruby is about to question them until Rook appears with them telling them, "No time. We must keep moving. Trombipulor is putting distance between us!" Before Ben runs off, he tells Blukic and Driba, "You guys stay put. We'll have the Plumbers come back and pick you up."

Ruby nods telling the two small aliens, "Yeah, and I hope for whatever reason you two have for being out here, is a good one." Ruby leaves as Damon growls with a nod, agreeing with his mistress as he runs off following her. As soon as they were out of earshot, Blukic and Driba sigh in relief as Blukic tells Driba, "We got lucky." Driba nods agreeing as he tells Blukic, "If they'd found out we were on an unauthorized Mr. Smoothy's run, we would get demoted to Level 1 Science Team!"

Both aliens shudder in revulsion and disgust as Blukic tells Driba, "I'm not going back to telling simpletons how to turn their computers off, and than on again." Driba shudders again as Blukic than asks him, "So, we wait?" Driba nods telling him, "As long as it takes. Could be minutes, could be hours."

But Blukic, mesmerized by the thought of Mr. Smoothy's tells Driba, "Sure be nice if we had something smooooth to drink. After all, what if Mr. Smoothy's is on the other side of that building?" Driba then gets excited as he and Blukic walk through an alley. But…they got lost again. As they walk through an alley as rats pass by, Blukic tells Driba, getting bored, "We're lost again." Driba has almost had enough as he tells Blukic while wailing out at the end, "We've been lost the entire night, and now we don't even know the way back to where Ruby and Ben told us to stay at. And worse yet, we still don't have our Grasshopper Smoothies!"

As they turn into an alley, a black and white alley cat hisses and yowls at them as Driba gets excited as he has an idea telling Blukic, "It's an Earth cat. He seem friendly! Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Blukic?" Blukic starts to get nervous at this as he tells him, "Oh, I hope not."

And so, Driba's plan was for him and Blukic to ride on the cat as hopefully they thought the cat would take them to a Mr. Smoothy's. However, there was a small problem…They were facing the cat's tail! Blukic asks Driba still nervous, "Why are we doing this?" So Driba tells him, "Because I'm tired of walking. And because this cat knows the way to Mr. Smoothy's. See? His head is nodding yes!" But before Blukic could correct him, the cat finally notices the two small aliens as it yowls in anger as it starts running down the street, through a drain pipe, and leaping across rooftops until it reaches the docks. During all the running, the two small aliens screamed in terror.

* * *

PART 2!

Continuing from last time, the cat ran along the rooftops 'til it reached the docks and skidded to a stop on the roof as Driba and Blukic fell off the cat and onto a part of the warehouse they were on. Both aliens stood up as Blukic tells Driba as the former gets annoyed, "I've never been so happy to be alive." Driba scoffs saying, "Don't be so dramatic. You can't overreact to every little-!" When Driba truned around as he talked, he realizes where their at and he angrily yells out to Driba and the cat, "Hey! This isn't Mr. Smoothie's!"

The cat on the roof meows and runs away as Blukic tells Driba, "Cat took off in a hurry. wonder why?" Driba glares at the roof saying, "A guilty conscience, no doubt. Bad kitty! BAD KITTY!" Suddenly on the ground, Trombipulor appears on the docks with a trumpet sound from his trunk and so do Rook, Ruby, Damon and Ben. They face each other with the hero group next to warehouses and the enemy by a boat as both Ruby's – who has been in Loboan form the whole entire battle - and Damon's ears perk up with Ruby asking with a confused expression, "Uh, is anybody else hearing the pitter patter of tiny feet?"

Damon growls at the ground as the heroes look down seeing small robotic rats with pink eyes running to Trombipulor. The elephant aliens then tells the heroes as he shows off his minions, "My robot minions. Terrifying I know. Designed by myself to be the most fearsome-looking creatures in the galaxy." Rook, Ruby and Ben look confused at this as Ruby and Damon go 'aroo' as Ben says, "Mice are frightening?"

Ruby snickers a little realizing something, "An elephant alien having robotic mice minions, when real elephants are afraid of mice. Talk about ironic." Damon and Ben laugh with Ruby…when suddenly the robotic mice rise up a little with razor-sharp teeth and metal spikes all over, suddenly starting to become scary! Both teens then start to get scared as Damon growls ferally at the robotic mice as Rook grabs his Proto-Tool saying, "Are they frightening to you all now?" Both teens and wolf nod as Ruby tells Rook, "These are, but Argit is still way uglier than them! Which reminds me, the next time we see him again, remind me to kill him!" Trombipulor then tells them, "You're all persistent, I'll give you that. I didn't think any of you had the fortitude to keep up with me."

Ruby and Damon growl angrily at that, especially since dark red aura is leaking out of her as Ben tells Trombipulor, "You know, we didn't have to keep up. All we had to do was figure out what you were after." With that, the robotic rats attack them as Ben is knocked into the water as Damon bites the rats he's attacking with a ferocity worthy of his species. Ruby also attacks with her claws and supersonic howls as Rook shoots at the robotic rats while the male alien tells the villain, "When you mentioned ultimate power, I remembered a shipment of plutonium that our fellow Plumbers had been tracking."

As he's saying this, rising out of the water, is a gigantic and humongous alien that's white all over with several red fins and areas, along with a large red dorsal fin at the top, green eyes and the Omnitrix on his chest. Ruby grins gigantic seeing Ben had turned into his biggest alien ever, WAY BIG! Damon, seeing the gigantic alien whimpers in fear as Ruby yells out excitedly with a howl as fires another supersonic howl at the robotic rats, "YEAH! Finally! I get to meet Way Big and he's so Cooooooooool!"

Ben/Way Big grins at that as he then grabs a ship nearby as he tells Ruby then Trombipulor, "Thanks, Ruby. It's too bad though, I can't go Ultimate Way Big for you. As for you, Trombipulor, you seeking your ultimate power, aka plutonium was way obvious." However, Trombipulor suddenly laughs as he back flips onto a boat behind him saying, "You brats really think this is all about plutonium?! Well, let me tell you, it ain't."

Trombipulor then pries open a pair of metal doors, puts his hand in and grabs a humongous handful of…peanuts? Ruby looks confused and disbelief about this as she says to herself, "You've gotta be kidding me..." Damon shakes his head exasperated, as Ben/Way Big asks the elephant villain confused and slightly annoyed, "You're ultimate power is peanuts?!" Rook then asks the villain clearly confuse, "So, let me see if I understand this correctly, you came to Earth and rampaged through the city with robotic mice minions, only to find the common organic Earth food known as peanuts?"

Trombipulor gets interested as he tells the heroes, "Is that what you call them? Peanuts?" He then eats some in his handful and loves the taste saying, "Ooh! These are good. And their roasted!" Ruby then starts to think in her head, thinking something isn't right and suddenly she remembers her lessons about elephants as her eyes go wide as she tells the boys before Trombipulor hops in the water, "Uh, guys? I just remembered something. On Earth, elephants REALLY love to eat peanuts." Ben/Way Big then asks her confused, "So?"

Ruby then tells them with a scared look, "SO?! If an alien elephant were to eat them, what do you think would happen?!" And with that, out of the water is Trombipulor but he has suddenly become as big as Ben/Way Big! Rook, Ruby and Damon all get scared as the villain jumps into the air to attack Ben/Way Big yelling, "You mess with Trombipulor, you get the tusks!" Both villain and hero fall into the water and massive tidal waves are sent through the whole docks as Ruby, Rook and Damon get onto one of the warehouses to save themselves from the water and debris.

* * *

Back with Blukic and Driba, they were seeing everything going down as Driba asks Blukic confused, "Why would they think Trombipulor is after plutonium?" Blukic nods telling Driba, "They should've called us!" Up above, small crumbling rocks fall on them as both alien looked up, but wished they hadn't as they saw the elephant villain's minions as both gulp in fear as Blukic asks Driba, "Any chance that backup is on its way?"

The question was left unanswered as robotic rats fall to where they are as one on each side of them, aka two, prepares to attack them as Driba tells Blukic, "Blukic! You have trust me!" Blukic gulps asking him, "Uh, do I have to?" And so Driba, pushes Blukic off of the building as he jumps off himself as both aliens slide down on the debris of a boat that came up from the earlier tidal waves as Blukic yells out sadly, "All we wanted was a Mr. Smoothy's!" Both small aliens slid off of the debris and slide down on a rope to a different place as Ben/Way Big and Trombipulor fight in the water.

* * *

And so, up on the warehouse, Rook, Ruby and Damon watches the battle beginning as Rook asks Ruby, "I am guessing we will not be able to help out in this part of the battle, Ruby Moon?" Ruby nods telling Rook before she excitedly yells out to the sky, "Yep, this is a battle between two giants. Which reminds me, I have to yell this out, because if I don't, I may never get the chance to again, GIANT FIGHT!" You could somehow almost hear a wrestling bell dinging in the distance as Ben/Way Big kicks Trombipulor into a warehouse as the elephant villains falls onto it.

But out of the smoke, the alien comes out as Ben/Way Big grabs a big sunken ship from below and hits the villain with it, but the alien villain is not hurt and breaks it into pieces as a piece of it almost hits a car as Ben/Way Big falls into the water. Trombipulor then walks over the to ship that had the peanuts and eats another handful with his trunk as Rook, Ruby and Damon appear beside Ben/Way Big as Rook tells him, "Ben, you need to take out that peanut boat!"

Ruby nods saying, "Yeah, before ugly over there gets even bigger!" Ben/Way Big then tells them before getting back up, "Are you kidding me?! I'm allergic! I'll deal with the jumbo sized Dumbo, and you three can handle the boat." All three nod as Damon makes a running start on taking down the robotic mice before following his mistress and her bonded to the boat.

Back to the fight, Trombipulor punches Ben/Way Big into the water and then grabs his head and starts to crush it! But luckily, the alien hero pressed the Omnitrix and turned into a fun alien known as Goop. Goop is a green slime humanoid with green eyes and an Anti-Gravity Projector to keep his goop form stabilized as the Omnitrix is on the Projector. Ruby notices Goop and grins saying as she continues running with Rook and Damon, "Sweet! I always wanted to see Goop!" Damon howls at that as the three continue to get to the boat.

Trombipulor then tries to smash Ben/Goop, but he slithers away from the fists and gets on his forehead and jumps off as the villain is getting angry and goes after him. But what they didn't know was that Blukic and Driba were still on the rope they got onto earlier.

* * *

Back with Blukic and Driba, Blukic grumbles angrily as Driba asks him as their hanging on the rope, "Something bothering you, Blukic?" So Blukic answers to Driba, "Rope burn. Really uncomfortable you know?" And with that, Driba tells his friend, "This has been a very strange day." Blukic than tell Driba, "Really? I hadn't notice." Suddenly some of the robotic rats are walking along the rope that the two aliens are hanging onto as the robotic rats want to get rid of them as Blukic asks his friend, "Now what do we do?"

And so Driba tells him before he and Blukic let go of the rope, "We probably just scream 'Aahhh' as we plummet to our doom." They both let go and screamed as they fell. But there was good news and bad news to this. Good news was that they did not fall to their doom. Unfortunately, the bad news was that they fell into the giant pile of peanuts on the boat.

Driba and Blukic were happy they were still alive, that was until the giant Trombipulor grabbed another big handful of peanuts and brought it to his mouth and ate them not noticing that the two small aliens screamed in terror as they've been eaten alive! Ben/Goop appears gliding through the air and through Trombipulor's ears and glides on the water as the villain tries to shoot at him with his trunk as Ben/Goop glides all over the sea, the peanut boat and into the sky he can without hurting his partners.

And then Ben/Goop dives down towards the villain and hits his eye and gets away as Ben/Goop tells Trombipulor in his high squeaky voice, "Don't suppose you want to surrender?" The villain is confused until he turns around and sees the boat destroyed, but he smirks and tells the alien hero, "No, not when I can do this." Suddenly Trombipulor sucks in Ben/Goop into his mouth as Ruby gapes and she tells Rook and Damon grossed out, "Okay, Ben/Goop has now officially become a booger." Damon wolf snickers at that, thinking it was funny.

* * *

Inside Trombipulor's mouth, Blukic tells Driba in the darkness, "Okay, this is the second worst time I've ever been stuck in an elephant's mouth." But Driba, getting annoyed, tells Blukic, "No, it isn't!" Ben/Goop who is confused that they are in there asks them, "Blukic? Driba? Is that you?!"

Driba quickly tells him, "No." Back on the outside, Trombipulor felt an itch in his trunk and sneezes out all three of them as Blukic and Driba land on the ground in green boogers, while Ben/Goop continues fighting against the enemy. But then both of the small aliens are surrounded by the roborats as Blukic tells the panicking Driba, "When we were in Trombipulor's mouth, I had one of those life-changing moments." Driba, once again getting – well you know the drill – tells Blukic, "You know, that sounds very nice and all, but we need to start running!"

Blukic shakes his head and walks forward to the front of the roborats as he tells Driba and then the roborats, "I'm tired of running. We've been running all night. You want a piece of me?! Come and get a piece! Plenty of Blukic for everybody!" And so, Blukic tries to fight the roborats as they attack him as well, but Driba had had enough and goes to help Blukic while saying, "Agghhh, This is the exact same thing that happened the last time you got out of an elephant's mouth!" And so, both try to fight them while Rook, Ruby and Damon are taking roborats down with Rook's Proto-Tool, Ruby's dark red aura blasts, claws and sonic howls, and Damon's teeth.

As Ruby fires her aura blasts, she tells Rook, "I am seriously starting to hate rats now! And here I thought Argit was annoying as hell!" Rook nods as he shoots telling her, "I agree with you, Ruby Moon. I now see why people call them pests! I do hope we get a break from all of this after we apprehend Trombipulor." Ruby nods telling him as she slashes a few more roborats, "I read you loud and clear, Rookie. In fact, I've got a great idea! In about a week from today, there's this special festival going on here in Bellwood. We could go together and make it a date. What do you say?"

Rook nods and tells her before he kisses her lips, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, my beloved." Ruby grins and howls in excitement as she blasts the robotrats with renewed vigor and powered up aura blasts and supersonic howls as she exclaims with excitement, "Whoohoo! Die, you evil techno vermin! Die, die, DIE!" Rook smiles and sighs in bliss saying, "(Sigh) Sometimes I forget how beautiful she looks when she get all wild and happy." Ruby heard that and grins as she continues fighting and Damon rolls his eyes and sighs exasperatedly as the wolf thinks in his head, 'I wonder if I'll be this crazy when I finally meet my own mate?'

* * *

Ben/Goop zooms by the couple and wolf and makes his way towards Trombipulor, but the enemy smacks him away as the hero falls somewhere, but manages to slam down the Omnitrix as he turns into Echo Echo. He divided himself into five of them and runs to the front on Trombipulor as the enemy gasps in fear saying, "Whaa! Get away from me!" And so all the Ben/Echo Echo's say tauntingly in their mechanical voices, "Aw. He's scared of things that look like mice. Can't believe anyone would be scared of-" But they were cut off as all five run away screaming as several roborats chase them away.

Meanwhile, Blukic and Driba, got separated as Driba is running away from a roborat as Blukic is on top of the roborat trying to figure out how it works as Driba turns his head a little and is shocked that his buddy is on the roborat as he asks him, "How are you staying on there?!" Blukic shrugs his shoulders telling Driba, "It's no harder than holding onto a cat!"

Blukic grabs the metal panel showing the components inside the roborat as he tells Driba, "I got one open!" As Driba continues running, he asks Blukic, "Do you recognize any of the components inside?" Blukic nods saying, "Yeah, wires." And so Driba tells him some instructions, "Unplug some of the wires one at a time. And if that doesn't work, try swapping the connection points. And if that doesn't work, try turning it off and then on again. And HURRY!"

Driba then stops for a moment trying to catch his breath, but a roborat appears in front of him as Driba screams in fear as he backs away to a box and trembles in fear as the roborat closes in. But just before the roborat could grab him, Blukic appears on the roborat he's on as his destroys the roborat attacking Driba. Blukic is above him as he tells Driba, "I hope I wasn't too late." Driba then notices what Blukic did to his roborat as he asked him, "You rewire the robots to attack each other?"

Blukic smirks telling him, "Something like that." Driba smirks as well telling him, "Show me how you did!"

* * *

Back with the main heroes, they look at Trombipulor as they have no idea how to defeat him. Not even Ruby knows a spell that can help at the moment. Roborats surround the three heroes and wolf as the enemy tells them, "I'll give you kids some credit. You all gave me all that I could handle. But you were dreaming if you all thought you could beat-!" But he was suddenly cut off as six roborats appear from the roof of a warehouse and destroy some of them as Trombipulor gasps, "My robots?!"

The six roborats still attack more of them as Ben/Echo Echo asks confused, "What's gotten into those robots?!" Ruby smirks saying, "Who wants to bet that Blukic and Driba have something to do with this?" She was right as she hears Driba yell from above, "Attack!" Ruby smirks as then thousands, maybe millions of roborats start climbing over Trombipulor and attack as the villain lets out a girly scream exclaiming as he attacks them, "AAH! Get away from me!"

While this was happening, Rook tells Ben/Echo Echo, Ruby and Damon, "Trombipulor is distracted, but I do not see any way to stop him. He is so giant!" But then Ruby barks/gasps seeing the villain's ears as she tells her partners, "Maybe, but his ears are big too. In fact, that's how we can defeat him! Ben, you have an attack as Echo Echo called Wall of Sound, right? Use that against him!" Ben/Echo Echo grins as all of his clones grin as well as they nod and run toward Trombipulor.

Once they get close all five Ben/Echo Echo's let loose sound waves on Trombipulor's head as the villain tries to plug his ears. But when he tries to attack, all five Ben/Echo Echo's fire a massive soundwave from each mouth and yelled, "WALL OF SOUND! And with that, Tromipulor was knocked into the ocean as a tidal wave came in, but once that was done, Ben/Echo Echo's formed back into one Ben and he was back to normal. Rook, Ruby and Damon walk up to him as Ruby sighs in relief saying, "Thank Moon that's over! I could seriously use a goodnight sleep after all this."

Ben nods telling Ruby, "I agree with you there, Rubes. Awesome idea with the Wall of Sound by the way. But if Blukic and Driba were the ones who caused those robots to turn on each other like that like you said, then where'd they go?" Damon, the wolf shrugs his haunches with a whimper as Ruby starts to think on the two aliens and what the heck they're doing as Ruby then gasps as she asks them, "I think I might know where their heading!" All three boys look at her confused, as Ruby then asks Rook as she tells them, "Rookie, remember from before when you received that map of the twenty-three Mr. Smoothy's while we were chasing Trombipulor? I think their trying to get to a Mr. Smoothy's for some reason. So all we have to do is find them."

All three boys nod as Ruby mutters a spell saying, "Locate Blukic et Driba." A red aura line that starts from her all the way to wherever they are appears and the four heroes start running.

* * *

Back with Blukic and Driba, they ran away from the docks and try to find a Mr. Smoothy's before it was too late. As they ran, Blukic tells Driba, "If we had stuck around, we could've seen exactly how much trouble we're in." Driba nods telling Blukic, "This has been the worst night of our lives and we're probably going to lose our little Plumber badges. But we can't lose focus on what's really important." Both alien suddenly stop in front of their acquired destination: A Mr. Smoothy's. As they see a teen getting her smoothie, both aliens gasp in awe, happiness and joy as they exclaim, "Mr. Smoothy's!"

With that, both aliens make their way to the cashier as Driba noticed the cat they rode on and the squirrel that stole their hover scooter lying together on one of the tables. Once they got to the cashier, Driba just grabbed his money, but…the cashier turned the open sign to closed as the cashier turned the lights off. In other words, they went through a pretty big adventure for nothing.

Both get to their knees in despair as Blukic asks Driba before he hits his head on the Mr. Smoothy's stand, "Why does the universe hate us Driba?!" Driba then yells angrily to the sky as his voice breaks in sadness at the last part, "Because the universe doesn't care if we ever get our smoothies! The universe just doesn't care!"

Behind them, Ben, Ruby, Rook and Damon finally appear behind them thanks to Ruby's spell. Ben clears his throat and asks the two small aliens, "Any one of you want to explain to us what this is all about?" Ruby nods asking the two aliens, "Yeah, why are you guys here at Mr. Smoothies and not back at HQ?"

Damon barks as well, as in a way, he is asking as well as the two small aliens confess as Blukic tells them, "We just wanted smoothies from Mr. Smoothy's." Driba nods as he tells them in despair, "Like Icarus, we flew too close to the sun, and just like Icarus, we never got our smoothies!" Blukic than tells Driba, "That was beautiful Driba." Driba than tells Blukic, "No, it wasn't." But Blukic tells him it was with Driba, annoyed, snaps back at him telling him it wasn't.

Ruby blinks in confusion and asks the two, "So that's why you two left HQ and never got our emergency call? You just wanted smoothies?" Both aliens nod in despair as Ruby, Ben and Rook laughs as Damon wolf snickers as Ruby then tells the two small aliens, "Then why didn't you just say so? We could have taken you guys anytime." Ben nods telling the two aliens, "Yeah! In fact, I think we can still get them." Ben and Ruby nod at each other as they walk up to the stand and knock on the window as a teenage boy with red hair, glasses and a pink and green uniform tells them, "Sorry, people, we're closed."

But then he does a double-take seeing Ruby, Ben, Rook and Damon as he says in awe before turning the lights back on, "(Gasp) The new Ben 10 team! Sorry about that. I didn't know it was you guys! What kind of smoothies would you like?" Both Driba and Blukic smile in happiness and glee, realizing they will now get their smoothies!

And so, about twenty minutes later, Blukic and Driba are drinking their new Grasshopper Smoothies with each of the two having seven, and Ben and Ruby – who turned her red cloak into her crimson hooded denim vest – walk over to their table with five smoothies. Ben got his usual, Ruby got herself three Apple Cinnamon Pie Smoothies with Damon getting four Rare Steak Smoothies, and Rook got his fruit smoothie.

As Ben sets in his chair, Damon lays on the floor drinking his smoothies in his own doggie bowl that Ruby brought along during her adventures just in case. And Ruby goes to sit in a chair, but instead, Rook grabs her by her sides and pulls her to his lap as she squeals in shock. Ruby blushes at what just happened as Rook tells her, "I thought this would be better for you, Ruby Moon."

Ruby is still blushing, but then has a smile as she curls up, drinking her smoothie, telling Rook, "Thanks, Rookie. I don't know if I tell you this enough. But I truly am the luckiest girl in the universe to have you, the sweetest boy I'v ever met, as my bonded." Rook blushes hard at this as Ben shakes his head exasperatedly as he then asks Blukic and Driba, "So, worth the trouble, you two?" Blukic and Driba drink their smoothie's happily as both say at the same time, "Ohh, worth it!" Ruby laughs at that, happy they got what they wanted in the end.

Ben then tells the two aliens excitedly, "Good, Cause next time, I'm going with you guys." Ruby nods with a smile and barks saying, "Yeah, me too! After all, a twenty-third Mr. Smoothy's? That, I would love to see!" Ben nods as everyone drinks their smoothies as this adventure has come to an end. But if only our heroes knew, that the Bellwood festival would have two old enemies that our heroes would fight, one that wanted Ben's Omnitrix and Ruby's pelt and the other working with the other enemy…

* * *

And this is the end of this chapter! Here are the translations to the Latin spells or spell you have seen in this chapter:

'Locate Blukic et Driba,' means 'Locate Blukic and Driba.'

Stay tuned for the next chapter sometime in the future.


	8. Chapter 8 Malefactor Part 1

Welcome to another chapter of this book for you all to like, love and enjoy! Autumn is here meaning cool weather and bundling up. First things first, I AM SO SORRY I COULDN'T GET THIS UP SOONER! I asked WolfWitchHuntress1318 to only do this chapter, but instead she looked over this and the second part of Malefactor as a surprise! I was definitely surprised and I really appreciated that she did the whole thing. So this chapter and the second part of it goes to out to my helper, WolfWitchHuntress1318! Also, we had family things to do and I was called in for my job, but I'm good for now.

Also, the second part of Malefactor will appear on here sometime on Tuesday. So be on the lookout on that day. Besides both parts of Malefactor, updates will be slow, so please bare with me and be patient. Please read and leave good reviews!

To animefan, thank you for your review. And I hope you like this chapter.

Now onto the first chapter! This chapter includes bonding, bad guy fighting, a date with Rook and Ruby, and the return of Khyber and his shape-shifting dog, and a baddie from Ben's past when he was a kid. WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I hope that you like this chapter! Please review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 2

Chapter 8: Malefactor Part 1

It has been approximately one week since the battle that involved Blukic and Driba going to Mr. Smoothy's along with the battle involving the alien elephant, Trombipulor. As today is May 2, today is also the Olde Bellwood Days Festival: The most highly anticipated event in the city of Bellwood. It's like any other festival and carnival except for a very certain romantic couple. Because to the couple, it's a date.

Ruby and Rook have only had dates at Ruby's home that involved picnic dates and lake dates. But the Olde Bellwood Days Festival is going to be their very first public date. Both were excited and a little nervous as Rook has always wanted to see this kind of festival from what Ruby told him about it back at Plumber Academy. It was supposed to be only the two of them.

BUT…there was a small problem. What was it? Ben. A day before the festival, Ben got a call as he was told he gets to be a part of the festival through entertainment, and he was ecstatic! But he wasn't the only one, Ruby was asked to perform archery at the festival, as young girls had been asking if she could be a part of the fun since she was also a hero of her own right other than being part of Ben's team.

She said she would be happy too as long as she still gets to hang out with her boyfriend and Ben. But when Ruby and Rook found out Ben was going with them, they groaned in annoyance as they should have known their first public date would be slightly messed with. But, oh well! So as of right now, Ben, Rook, Ruby and Damon – who has now been equipped with a small red bandanna tied around his neck, and pinned with an iron wolf head – are heading towards the festival.

Scarlet had left for the festival earlier with all of her delicious homemade treats she had made earlier for all of Bellwood that came including freshly handpicked apples, pickled apples with honey, candy apples with or without caramel, apple pies with cinnamon, apple cider, water, lemonade and cinnamon rolls with extra frosting. Skyla, Scarlet's familiar, stayed at home, watching over everything.

And while Scarlet sets up her stall, she also helps out at the petting zoo nearby that she decided to be a part of to make sure kids have fun. So mostly, it looks like this is going to be a good day for our heroes. However, they had no idea that two enemies would arrive, one was a certain hunter and his alien dog, and the other, was from Ben's past…

* * *

This adventure starts out on a partly sunny day as Ben and Rook are waiting for Ruby and Damon at Plumber HQ. Rook was excited as this would be his first official public date with Ruby. Ben was excited in knowing he'd be a part of the festival. Ruby and Damon finally arrived in a puff of red smoke and as both walk through it, Ruby asks the boys, "Hi, guys! Sorry if we're late, I wanted to change my wardrobe for the festival." Damon barks in agreement as both boys watch with jaws dropped as they blushed and started to drool at Ruby's change in wardrobe.

As of right now, she has on a dark red Victorian-style shoulder strapped short skirted fitting corset dress with some black as it reaches to her thighs and has black spandex shorts underneath, a crimson gothic hooded short cape that is her enchanted red hood, her black laced-up medieval-style archery glove, black lace stockings, and just-above-the-ankles black Victorian-style boots. Today, Ruby is accessorizing with black lace fingerless gloves, red apple earrings and her special basket purse that has a night sky design with a wolf howling to a blood red moon as in the purse holds her enchanted bow and arrow.

Ben grins like an idiot as Rook blushes and gulps at this sight as Ben elbows him while quietly telling him with a smirk, "Dude, you really better show her a good time at the festival since she's all dolled up like this." Rook nods dumbly as Ruby is finally in front of them as she tells them with a smirk, "Judging by your reactions, I'm guessing I cleaned up nice?"

Both boys nod as Rook tells her, "You are very beautiful today, Ruby Moon. I can only hope that I can do this day justice with you." Ruby holds a hand to Rook's furry face saying with a smile, "Don't worry, Rookie. As long as we're together, everything will be fine. I trust you, 100 percent."

Ruby then reaches up and kisses Rook's lips as she and Damon walk to the Proto-TRUK as Ruby tells the boys, "Well, come on, dudes! Let's get going before the parking lot is full!" Ruby and Damon howl in excitement as both boys laugh and make their way to the vehicle as Ben says, "I've got a good feeling about today." Rook believes this as well as finally the three teens and wolf made their way to the festival.

When they got there, Rook parked the Proto-TRUK as they made their way to the entrance as Ben holds a flier for the festival as he tells his friends, "You two are going to love this festival. There's tons of things you can do here!" Ruby nods telling Ben, "I know that, Benji. After all, I've only been here once in my whole life."

Ben looks at her surprised asking her, "Only once?!" Ruby nods telling Ben with a wistful look in her eyes, "Yeah, before I was ten years old, I had a hard time shifting into my human form. I couldn't control it very well at all! And with my dad gone, I had to learn on my own with only my mother to help me. I was never allowed to go into Bellwood because of it. Thus I haven't been to the festival, except for that one year after my time with the Saturdays. At that time I had gotten better at maintaining my human form, but there were times when my ears and tail kinda popped out unexpectedly so I really had to be careful back then. I was pretty afraid of what people would think of me if they had seen me for what I really was back in those days."

Rook frowns in sadness and slight anger remembering back in Plumber Academy when Ruby was afraid of revealing her true self to him and Scout. The Revonnahghander remembered how much he hated seeing her think of herself as a freak, especially when they first met. But she doesn't think of herself as a freak anymore, and that made him happy, especially since if he hadn't met her, he would never have partnered up with Ben and Ruby on Earth. Damon whimpers to his mistress as he nuzzles her hand as everyone had stopped when they heard what she said, as Ben feels a little horrible.

Ruby perks up with a smile as her ears and tail pop up saying, "But I'm not anymore, because now I have friends that like me for me and my forms, along with a boyfriend that loves me no matter what I am. And as long as I have my friends, my love, the families I have, my faithful wolf and a gut feeling my dad's still out there, that's all I need. After all, what more do I need?" Ben smiles telling her, "Nothing else, I bet." Ruby laughs nodding with a wolf smirk as Rook smiles, seeing Ruby happy.

Rook then asks Ben with a raised eyebrow, "Which reminds me, Ben, why are you so excited about being here when you called us the other day?" Ben smiles holding the flier as they continued walking, as he tells them, "It's because this festival is the first personal appearance I've done in months. And I found out that I get to do something fun in here, but I don't see what it is on the flier, so it must be something important."

Ruby rolls her eyes telling Ben with a smile, "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure the kids will be happy with whatever you do. I just hope they'll all like my mother's treats and like what I do. After all, people wanting me to be a part of this festival? It's a dream come true!" Ruby and Ben high-five each other in glee as both say together as they put an arm of each around each other, "This is gonna be fun!"

Rook smiles at this as Damon barks in agreement as they enter the festival seeing some stalls of games and food as Rook asks the two in confusion, "I know that both of you are famous through much of the universe and Earth respectively, but why would Plumbers such as yourselves seek personal celebrity?" Ruby smiles telling Rook, "Because we deserve it, although, not all of the people on Earth know about my Saturdays adventures, just the Plumbers and some aliens.

I'm not doing this because of the fame. I'm doing this because I'm making a difference in the world. After all, most heroes in everything are all male(No offence Ben). But now, I can make a stand as being a hero myself, a girl and an alien/human hybrid. And it's what heroes do, Rookie. After all, being a hero isn't about fame. It's about putting other people before yourself or what you want. It's all about doing the right thing because it's the only right thing to do." Ben nods telling Rook, "Yeah that, and if people want to shower us with attention, love and adoration, who are we to stand in their way?" Ruby nods saying with a wolf smirk, "Yeah, and a little attention doesn't hurt anybody, just as long as it's the right kind of attention."

* * *

Suddenly, an older woman in a blue and white business suit complete with pants, blue business shoes, a blue pearl necklace, check board, brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin calls out to Ben Tennyson telling him, "Mr. Tennyson! It's good to see ya. I'm Natalie Alvarez, Deputy Director of Bellwood Parks and Recreation along with the event organizer for this little shindig. We spoke on the phone."

Ben, being a gentlemen, shook hands with her as Natalie continues telling him sounding a mean to Rook and Ruby, "I'm glad you and your alien sidekicks could join us here today. Even if one of them wants to ruin the cheerfulness of the festival with goth fashions and is bringing a wild animal with her without any disregards of the public's safety."

Ruby and Damon growl angrily at that as Rook asks Ben quietly confused and ready to step in in case Ruby snaps, "Sidekicks?" Ruby says through her teeth while still growling, "What that means Rookie is we're the lesser, more unimportant heroes working for Ben." Ben didn't like that as he tells Natalie a little angry, "We're glad to have made it too. However, ma'am, their not sidekicks. Their my teammates and best friends, especially since I treat Ruby here like a younger sister. And I think her goth fashion is awesome and perfect for the festival. It's who she is and not to mention she's also on a date while she and her mother work here. And you don't need to worry about Damon here, he's as tame as they come, and very well trained."

Natalie looks stunned and a little angry that Ben said that as Ruby quickly hugs him telling him, "Thanks, Benji!" Natalie then clears her throat saying, "Yes well. Anyway, I wanted to get Kangaroo Commando for this year's festival, but all the kids wanted Ben 10 and Ruby Bloodmoon." Ben's slight anger gone as he grins saying, "Aw, man! Kangaroo Commando would've been great, too!"

Natalie then smiles telling Ben as she leads everyone to the center of the festival, "Oh, I'm sure you and Miss Bloodmoon will be fine. Now, we're on a tight schedule, so if you'll all just follow me, we can get started." All three teen heroes and wolf follow her as they reached the center, where on it's own little stage is a gigantic sleigh bell made out of wood! Natalie then tells them, "And that, of course is the Jewel of Bellwood, the Bell." Rook is confused as he asks, "The Bell?"

Natalie nods telling Rook, "Yep, it's the world's largest wooden sleigh bell to commemorate the Laplanders who founded Belwood in 1638. In fact, one of those Laplanders just so happened to be a member of the Blood Moon clan which your friend Ms. Ruby here and her mother are from." Rook and Ben look at Ruby shocked and Ben asks her astounded, "One of your family members' was one of the founders of Bellwood?!"

Ruby nods with a wolf smirk telling the boys, "Yep! One of the Red Riding Hood Sorceresses helped in founding Bellwood and managed to find gold and diamonds in a nearby mountain cave in the forest. How else do you think my family is so rich?" Ben still looks at her with his jaw hanging, as Ruby tells him with her wolf smirk still in her place, "Better close your mouth, Benji! Don't want flies in there!" Ben closes his mouth as Ruby tells Rook, "The giant bell was hand-carved from solid walnut and it weighs over 3,000 pounds. Thus, the town was named Bellwood."

Rook is fascinated by this as Ben then asks Natalie after looking over his flier, "Ms. Alvarez, it might just be some huge typo, but I can't seem to find my name or Ruby's on here." Natalie nods as Ben asks her again, "It's just since I'm the guest of honor and Ruby's a new one-of-a-kind hero and all." And so, Natalie directed them to where they'd be. Ruby had her own little stage and archery area where she could demonstrate her weapons and use her powers as she was also asked to tell the children stories of her latest adventures with Ben. And she was allowed to take as many breaks as she pleased since she also wanted to be with her boyfriend.

But for Ben? Well…let's just say his entertainment would be quite an experience. In other words, for Ben, what he will be doing is…being the dunking victim into a tub of water. When Ruby saw this, she laughed so hard that she fell on her back and howls in glee saying as Damon the Wolf does the same, "Oh, this is the greatest day of my life!" Ben didn't think so as he was forced up thanks to Ruby's magic and complains about this to Natalie telling her, "There's got to be some kind of mistake here, lady! I'm the superhero, Ben 10! I saved the world like a billion times!"

The stage for Ben is humungous, green, black and brown as Ruby goes back to laughing as Natalie tells Ben, "And the kids want a chance to dunk you. All proceeds to this go to charity and the Bloodmoon Animal Sanctuary as Scarlet Bloodmoon over there asked if this was possible. Thanks again!"

Ruby laughs as Natalie leaves and Ruby waves to her mother nearby as Scarlet waves back and Damon barks as Ben growls at this. He should have known that Ruby would do something like this. Rook then asks Ruby, "I am glad that all the money here goes to charity and your family's sanctuary, but I only have one question, Ruby Moon. What is dunking?"

Ruby does a wolf smirk as she goes into her full Loboan form, pays for a ball, saying, "I'll show you." As Ben prepares to leave, Ruby uses her Loboan strength and throws the ball at the little target, making its bulls-eye, thus the floor underneath Ben opens and he falls into the water in the tub.

Ruby grins and howls in excitement as Rook grins, liking what happened as he tells Ruby as Ben comes up for air, "I think I might like dunking Ben." Ruby kisses Rook as she makes her way to her stage as Rook then pays for a couple of balls and tells the surfaced Ben, "It is for charity and the animal sanctuary, Ben."

Ben groans at this, knowing that he's gonna be dunked the WHOLE DAY! Or will he…?

* * *

And so, a few hours have passed since the festival's opening. For the first hour, Ruby had shown off her enchanted bow and powers with magically created dummies along with using her magic to tells the kids of some of her latest adventures with Ben. She even wood-carved mini statues for the kids thanks to her wood carving skills and magic. The kids loved her, especially her skill with the bow and arrow. All the little girls loved how powerful and awesome she was.

While Ruby was entertaining the crowd, Rook stood by in the back and watched her great performance and smiled, happy to see her happy and at how much the crowd loves her. When break time came, Rook tells her, "You were amazing, Ruby Moon. Even the audience believes so!" Both couple turns around to see the audience as they all wore smiles after the performance as the little children can't wait for more as Ruby tells her beloved, "I know what you mean. I never thought I'd be so loved by all the people in this city, but I am and I am beyond happy." The romantic couple kiss as they then make their way to have fun on their date.

Ruby took her break and spent time with Rook as they played a couple of games that were also having the proceeds going to charity and the Bloodmoon Animal Sanctuary. They played Ring Toss, Squirt Guns into the Target, Whack-A-Mole, and a few others as both have won stuffed animals. They even managed to get on some rides. Rook loved being with Ruby the whole time while on her break as both knew they needed one after all the heck they went through since being assigned to Ben.

Scarlet, who had been watching them as she had Damon to look after and sold tons of treats, sighed in bliss, happy to see her daughter having fun with her bonded mate. If only Darius was here, she thought…But she knew, that somewhere out there, he was alive and she'll keep on hoping until he comes home…

Back with Ben, he hated this day. He was happy that Ruby and Rook were having fun, mind you, but he hated that he had to do the dunking. About dozens of kids have already dunked him, and right now, a Hispanic boy had asked him to turn into Big Chil, but changed his mind and said Brainstorm. Ben slammed down the Omnitrix and he did turn into Brainstorm.

This alien is like Dr. Psychobos, except orange with black and green stripes starting from his head stretches from his back to the belt where the Omnitrix is, green eyes, four legs and two pincers. Ben/Brainstorm is shocked as he tells the Omnitrix annoyed, "Of course. Now the Omnitrix gives me what I want. If Ruby were here, she'd be smirking all the way to Timbuktu."

The little boy smiles before he throws the ball, but unfortunately, he missed. Another kid appears, older than the other kid with red hair, a black beanie, a tan long-sleeved shirt underneath a blue t-shirt, denim jeans, and black and white sneakers with fair skin. This kid was acting like a bully telling all of the kids to get out of the way, he paid for his ball and throws it at the target knocking Ben/Brainstorm into the tub. He paid for more balls, much to Ben's displeasure as he kept being dunked by the same kid with different aliens including Stinkfly, Wildmutt, Spidermonkey, and Humungousaur.

As this was happening, Ruby and Rook were watching from another stall as Ruby tells Rook, "Wow, that kid really loves to dunk Ben." Rook nods telling her, "Yes, and it appears Ben is not liking this. He should be happy that he is helping people just by being a part of this festival." Ruby nods telling him, "I know exactly what you mean. But then again, we're talking about Ben here." Rook blinks as he deadpans saying, "Good point."

As for Ben/Humungousaur, the ball made it's target as the floor underneath the alien hero opens and he falls into the tub of water, but because of this alien form being really big, the water only reached up to his waist as the audience groans since there was no big splash as Ruby groans saying, "Aw, I was hoping a big splash like a geyser!" Rook pats Ruby's shoulder as the kid who dunked the alien hero tells him with disbelief, "You know, I bet you're not even the real Humungousaur. You're probably a loser in a cheap, fake costume."

Ruby scoffs telling the kid as she and Rook walk up to the stage, "Trust me, kid. After all I've seen in my fifteen years of life, this guy is the real deal. So you should be thankful you're even meeting a real superhero! Because I'll betcha that no other will give you the time of day with the way you're acting! After all, Ben 10 took time out of his schedule to be a part of this and so did I."

The kid looks mad and tells her as he leaves, "Psh! Whatever, I'm out of here, Little Red Lame-o Hood." Ruby growls angrily and wants to hurt him, but remembering her anger control, she breathes in and out and calms down and just as Ben/Humungousaur turns back to normal, he tells Ruby, "Thanks, Rubes!"

Ruby winks at him as Rook appears with bunches of tickets in his hands as Ruby smirks with Rook telling Ben, "And look, we have more tickets! More fun for us." Both Ruby and Rook smirk as Ben's happiness is gone and he tells them annoyed, "Why must you two torment me?" Ruby smirks saying, "Because you're like the brother I've always wanted and sisters just love to torment their brothers. And you're a lot of fun to torment."

Rook smiles as he tells Ben, "And this is for good causes, Ben." Ben climbs out of the tub and tells Rook and Ruby as they climbed up on the stage, "But you guys already paid for the tickets! The charity and animal sanctuary still gets the money whether you dunk me or not!" Ruby smiles, but suddenly, as she is in Loboan form, he ears pick up something coming as her eyes go wide in fear, as she remembers where she heard it from! Scarlet, from her stand, hears something too as she looks around in fear as Damon growls as Scarlet says with a growl, "It's him! I guess he didn't learn his lesson last time. Damon, get to the teens now!"

Damon growls in agreement and heads over to the teens as Rook tells Ben from earlier, "But where is the fun in that?" Ruby suddenly growls in anger and fear and so does Damon who comes by as both of their fur is bristled as both boys look at them shocked as Rook asks Ruby, "Ruby Moon, what is wrong?!" Ruby growls with red Loboan eyes glowing bright telling the boys, "We've got a problem! Someone invaded the festival and we all know who it is!"

Ruby points nearby seeing a familiar alien aka Buglizard aka Khyber's shape-shifting alien dog! Our heroes are scared stiff as Buglizard climbs to the top of the wooden Bell as Natalie screams seeing this as she yells out in fear, "The Bell! Someone save the bell!" Scarlet turns her sword into a crossbow and runs over to the alien heroes telling them, "I really hoped that I didn't have to work today." Scarlet grabs a tennis ball and fires it with her crossbow at Buglizard as it looks over to the heroes as Ruby tells her mother, "Well, that worked. You got it's attention. And I was so hoping I'd never see this thing again!"

* * *

Ben nods as he looks through the Omnitrix as he says, "I know what you mean. I thought we sent that mutant puppy to the pound!" Rook then tells everyone, "If that creature is here, then so must be its master. Scarlet, Damon and I will go find Khyber. He has to be around here somewhere, controlling it close by with his whistle." Ruby growls angrily muttering, "More like, demonic whistle." Ben nods as he tells the others, "And Ruby and I will take care of mutant Fido. You want to teach that old dog some new tricks, Ruby?"

Ruby wolf smirks saying before she utters a spell, "You know it, Benji. Heros vestis apparent! (Hero outfit appear!)" In a bright glow of red and black which covers all of her body, Ruby's hero outfit with the Proto-Tech Armor appears with her weapons back to her, her special basket purse turned into a backpack with all of her magical items inside it except for her bow and arrow. Ben runs off as Rook is about to call after Ben about his quote but Ruby quickly tells her boyfriend before kissing his cheek, "Expression, Rookie. I'll explain later!" Ruby runs off to join the fight as Rook rolls his eyes saying, "These Earth expressions are very confusing."

Scarlet nods telling him, "Maybe I should give you a book of Earth Expressions later." Damon groans in agreement as the three of them run off to find Khyber. Damon was informed of the hunter long ago as the wolf vows to take him down! Ben and Ruby made it to the Bell as Ben calls out to it, "Hey, ugly! Over here!" Ruby smirks saying to Buglizard, "Yoo-hoo! Did you miss us? 'Cause I know for sure we didn't miss you!"

The evil alien growls angrily seeing them as it hops off the giant wooden Bell and smacks it away with it's tail as it rolls through the Festival as Natalie faints in shock and fear as the Bell is gone. People are running away before their flattened as the kid from before who humiliated Ben at the dunk stage is running away from the Bell as both Ben and Ruby groan as Ben says, "Do we really have to save him?" Ruby nods telling him, "Yes Ben, we have to. Or else it'll be really bad street cred for us."

Ben sighs dejectedly as he tells Ruby then the Omnitrix before slamming it down, "I hate it when you're right. And it would be so fitting if you gave me Humungousaur!" In a flash of green, however, he turned into Heatblast! Ben/Heatblast looks at himself confused and annoyed as Ruby laughs telling him, "Apparently, the watch thinks otherwise!" But she stops laughing as Buglizard appears and tries to hit them with it's tail, but Ben/Heatblast flies away with jet propulsion along with blasting fire at the evil alien as Ruby runs away.

Buglizard chases them as the bully kid from before trips and falls. But just as the Bell was about to hit him, Ruby and Ben/Heatblast leap over the Bell and press their hands to it to stop it from crushing him as the kid runs away and Ruby sighs in relief saying, "Man, that was close!" Ben/Heatblast agrees telling her, "I agree!"

But suddenly, Buglizard turns into Crabdozer and crashes into them as both teens hit a stall as Crabdozer knocks the Bell away with a leg. Ruby sees Crabdozer shocked as she asks herself, "What the? It transformed, but I didn't hear the whistle." Ben/Heatblast tries to blast fire at Crabdozer telling Ruby, "We'll figure that out later!"

But the fire didn't do a thing as Crabdozer walks up as both heroes realized fire won't work for that alien as Ruby gets out of the way and Crabdozer grabs the hero's head with it's mouth.

* * *

Back with the other team, Rook, Scarlet and Damon found Khyber nearby as the villain watches the battle with interest. The team is on the roof of a stand as then only two of them leaped for him, preparing to attack but Khyber turned in time, grabbing both of them, threw them into an empty restroom stall and over by some long red tanks. But the hunter didn't realize there was another with them as Damon the Wolf jumped off of the roof and bites down on Khyber hard as Khyber growls in pain trying to pull the wolf off of him until he succeeded and threw him near the other two.

Scarlet looks up and growls angrily seeing Khyber again telling him, "So we meet again, hunter. I hope you've healed up nicely, because I'll hurt you even more now that you came back!" Damon growls as well getting to Scarlet as Khyber laughs telling them, "I doubt that, wench. I underestimated you before, but I won't again. After all, you two should've learned by now, that no one gets the drop on Khyber the Huntsman." Rook smirks telling him as he grabs his Proto-Tool, "Damon did." Damon wolf-snickers at that as Scarlet laughs a little telling Khyber, "He has a point, you know. And I had a feeling you'd come back, so I've trained myself extra for this."

Khyber growls as he tells them, "This is between me, Tennyson and that freak you call a daughter." Scarlet growls angrily as her crimson aura bursts through her roaring with vengeance as Rook tells Khyber, "I would advise you not to call my beloved Ruby Moon a freak, lest Scarlet here doesn't obliterate you for it. And when you let your pet run rampant, threatening innocent civilians, and chasing down my teammates as one of them is my bonded, we make it our concern!" Damon barks out saying that almost sounded like, 'Yeah!'

Khyber smirks and charges for them with one of his swords as back with Ruby and Ben/Heatblast are still fighting Crabdozer by trying to push him back as Natalie freaks out about the rolling giant wooden Bell as she had woken up thanks to a good employee of the festival. She yells for the teen heroes to save the Bell as Ben/Heatblast calls out to her, "Yeah, but we're kind of busy right now!" Ruby yells at the lady nodding, "Yeah, so monster first, Bell second!"

The Omnitrix times out as Ben turns back to normal, but quickly slams it down to become Armodrillo and uses one of his arm pistons and hits Crabdozers knocking it and the two heroes back as Ruby tells him as she gets back up, "Whoa, now that's shaking things up!" Ben/Armodrillo nods as suddenly Crabdozer turns into Slamworm! Ruby watches this shocked as she still didn't hear the whistle as she tells Ben, "See?! It did it again, and still no whistle!"

But before Ben/Armodrillo could answer, Slamworm goes underground by leaping into the air and into the ground as Ben/Armodrillo contacts Rook through his Plumber badge saying, "Rook, if you can hear me, the shape-shifting dog is changing without the whistle!" Ruby nods telling Rook in her Plumber Badge saying with relief, "Yeah, I can't hear it at all. It must be able to change without the whistle now! Thank Moon for me! But still pretty bad none the less!"

* * *

And this is the end of this chapter! Here are the translations to the Latin spells or spell you have seen in this chapter:

'Heros vestis apparent' means 'Hero outfit appear!'

Stay tuned for the next chapter in two days.


	9. Chapter 9 Malefactor Part 2

Welcome to the second part of Malefactor! I hope you all liked the first part of it, and I hope you're all having a good day! See? Told you all I would have the second part up! Once again, this chapter along with the first part from earlier goes out to my helper, WolfWitchHUntress1318.

Now onto the next chapter...This new chapter includes the rest of the first part which includes bad guy beating, bonding, a villain from Ben's past and Ruby's angry side. WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I hope that you like this chapter! Please review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 2

Chapter 9: Malefactor Part 2

Back with Rook, Scarlet and Damon, Rook heard everything they said and is internally thankful that the whistle is no longer needed, but is still worried about his teammates none the less. A small explosion happens behind Khyber as the psycho hunter tells the three, "Your partners having a little problem, are they?"

Khyber then tries to hit Scarlet and Rook as luckily both are holding their own with the Proto-Tool and Bloodmoon shield – which is from the enchanted bow Scarlet has – respectively. Damon also helps by attacking the hunter with bites anywhere he can get to as Rook tells his partners through his Plumber Badge, "You are both correct, Khyber has not whistled since we first found him."

* * *

Back with Ben/Armodrillo and Ruby as they both heard what Rook said as Ben/Armodrillo groans saying, "That's what I was afraid of!" Natalie then calls out to the heroes to save the Bell as people are running away from it as Ruby tells the exasperated Ben/Armodrillo, "I got this one, Benji. You go take care of Slamworm and I'll meet up with you."

The alien hero nods as Ruby runs toward the Bell, thrusts her hands out and says, "Prohibere! (Stop!)" The giant wooden Bell is covered with a red aura as it stops in it's tracks as Ruby sighs with relief as Ruby then says another spell to the Bell as she touches it saying "Horreat molem aeris campani. (Shrink to size of a bell.)"

The giant Bell shrinks to the size of an actual bell and Ruby puts it in her basket backpack for safekeeping before she runs off to help Ben, she tells Natalie, "I have the Bell right here in my bag, Ma'am. I'll keep it safe for now until the danger has passed, so you can stop freaking out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got hero work to do!" Ruby then goes to help her friend who is being hypnotized by Big Chill's predator.

* * *

Back with Ben/Armodrillo, Slamworm rose out of the ground and dives down towards him as he grabs the hero in his mouth and goes underground and Slamworm rises back out again as Ben/Armodrillo uses one of his piston arms to hit inside Slamworm's mouth to spit him back out.

It worked as Slamworm throws him into the dunking stage as the hero crashes. Slamworm then tries to slam onto the stage, but luckily Ben/Armodrillo dodged the slam as Ruby appears by Ben/Armodrillo as she tells him, "The Bell is in my bag, how are you doing here?"

Ben/Armodrillo sighs exasperated telling her, "This thing can instantly match me, alien-for-alien now. I don't know what to do here!" Ruby thinks about this as she then asks Ben, "So why not do an alien it's never seen before?" The alien hero grins as he tells her slamming down the Omnitrix, "Not a bad idea!"

And with a flash, Ben turned into Big Chill as Ruby then says a spell, "Aura angelus pennas! (Aura angel wings appear.)" A pair of red angel wings appear behind Ruby's back as she takes to the skies as kids from the Festival as they were all somewhere safe along with the other festival patrons, cheer for her and Ben as Ruby smiles.

Both teen heroes dive straight towards Slamworm who has then turned into a Hypnotick! Hypnotick is a giant fly alien with two fangs and a giant pair of bug wings, a stinger, red eyes and the Nemetrix around it's neck. Ruby gasps recognizing the creature as she quickly tells Ben/Big Chill as she covers her eyes with her hands, "Benji, quick! Cover you're eyes!" The Hypnotick's wings spread a red dust that quickly forms into red hypno waves as Ben/Big Chill is under its spell.

The red hypno waves appear in Ben/Big Chill's eyes, but Ruby quickly covers his eyes by flying in front of him and facing the hero telling him, "You okay, dude?" The hero than blinks and shakes his head trying to clear it and than nods to her as he covers his eyes with a pair of feelers as Ruby then moves out of the way and latches herself to Ben/Big Chill's head as the alien hero says to himself, "Never thought I'd see one of these guys again." Ruby then looks at her partner confused, "Wait, you've seen a Hypnotick before?!" Ben/Big Chill nods as his mind flashed back to an old memory from when he was eleven.

* * *

Back when Ben was eleven years old during a summer vacation, Grandpa Max had taken him and Gwen – who was also eleven since both kids were born at the same time – to Mount Rushmore which was destroyed accidentally by Ben thanks to his last summer vacation in which there was a battle that involved the Negative Ten as their leader was the Forever King and they were after the Sub-Energy. Basically what happened was Ben had turned into Upchuck, ate the Sub-Energy and belched away on Mount Rushmore, not to mention a national monument. Back then, Mount Rushmore was covered by a holographic image so no regular humans from Earth would freak out.

When they got there, the Plumber Base within Mount Rushmore became operational. Grandpa Max had brought the two kids there to see something special, a surprise. The surprise was a living Psycholeopteran, a Hypnotick. It was being smuggled by interstellar smugglers. What the kids didn't know, was that one of the Plumbers that helped on this mission was Scarlet, Ruby's mother. She was hoping to try and move it to a wildlife preserve since this alien creature was almost extinct.

Everyone had to wear special glasses so it's power wouldn't affect them. That power was hypnotism, making the prey be hypnotized by stimulating the reward centers of the brain. In other words, whatever you want most, that was what you see. Unfortunately, Ben fell prey to it, but was snapped out of it thanks to Grandpa Max. Ben's greatest desire was being the most famous superhero in the universe, people cheering wherever he went, Gwen having to clean his room, but somewhere in the back of his greatest desire, a lone red hooded person stood in the shadows. Ben never told anyone of that last part since he didn't really understand who it was or why they were there, and the only thing he could really see from that person were warm brown eyes, turning slightly red.

Grandpa Max had told Ben that the Psycholeopteran usually hunt alien creatures known as Necrofriggians aka Big Chill, which Ben did not have then. Suddenly, the HQ was breached as the villain that broke in was Malware, the same alien that Ben once fought before.

Malware was after something as after a fight with him and Ben as the alien hero used XLR8, Gwen used magic and Grandpa Max used a Tachyon Cannon to destroy Malware. But Malware came back together as Ben used Feedback to absorb the blast from the Tachyon Cannon and used his power by plugging into an outlet and blasted Malware.

Unfortunately Malware escaped, saying he got what he came for. No one knew what he got and what no one knew was that a certain hunter got what Malware wanted: A sample of the Psycholeopteran.

* * *

Back in the current present day, Ben/Big Chill tells Ruby, "I met one of them once before when I was eleven years old. It was called a Psycholeopteran. How do you know what it is?" Ruby with her eyes still covered tells him, "One of the Plumbers that helped in retrieving it was my mother. When she told me about it, along with it's special power, I decided to dub it Hypnotick."

Ben/Big Chill scoffs telling Ruby before getting back to the seriousness of the matter with his feelers still covering his eyes, "Figures. Khyber and his buddies must have gotten a sample of it to put in the Nemetrix for his dog, due to them collecting alien predator DNA for the last five years."

Ruby nods as she then tells her partner, "Let's get out of here and get this thing away from the people!" Ben/Big Chill flies away from the festival as Hypnotick follows. As the hero flies away, he asks the Loboan Ruby who is still latching onto his head, "Hey, Ruby? Something doesn't feel right." Ruby looks to him asking confused, "Yeah, what?" So Ben/Big Chill tells her, "If Khyber wanted to take us out, how come he isn't here for his big moment? He wouldn't let his mutt hog all of his glory."

Ruby's eyes go wide in understanding telling Ben/Big Chill, "Dude, I think you're right!" The heroes then decide to lose him as Ben/Big Chill flies up to a large gold and red building where the logo is a gold B in a circle with two lines through it like a dollar sign. Ruby has only taken notice of it a few times, not paying much attention, but as she looks at it, she can't help but feel that building would be important in the future. Ruby looks back at her partner, knowing what he's going to do, she falls off and does her aura angel wings spell again and flies to the other side of the building and meets Ben/Big Chill on the other side who had phased into the building over to the other side.

Ben/Big Chill smirks telling Ruby, "There we go, he went splat like a bug on the windshield." Ruby shakes her head telling him, "Actually, Benji, you might want to take a closer look." Suddenly, the Hypnotick appears from the building as it phased through it, too. That's when Ben/Big Chil realized that the Hypnotick could phase through the building. And suddenly, Ben/Big Chill and Ruby fell under the spell of the Hypnotick's wings as both teens are sent to their heart's greatest desires.

For the alien hero, people were cheering and chanting his name, telling him they love their hero as Ben is completely happy and loves his desire. But for Ruby, hers was different.

* * *

The moment Ruby opened her eyes, she saw her heart's desire in her mind. Ruby gasps in shock and awe at her greatest desire. Ruby was standing at an altar in a forest with Rook by her side. Rook was in a handsome Earth tuxedo and Ruby was in a gorgeous white wedding dress with her red cloak and a gold ring on her rings finger with a ruby in the center and diamonds surrounding it, and around her neck was a black collar-like choker with a wolf head pendant with blood ruby eyes.

Her flower bouquet was black, white and red roses and blue forget-me-nots. Ruby looks in awe of herself and gasps asking herself, "I'm in a wedding dress?" She then looks to Rook and gasped at how handsome he looked in the Earth tux and he looked a bit older. Ruby then notices the prime minister ready for the wedding to take place.

But then Ruby turned around and noticed everyone in the crowd and those around her. In the audience was all the animals from the forest, Ben's family along with Kevin and Gwen, the whole Saturdays family and the other Secret Scientists and her friends. Zak grins and flashes a thumbs up and so did Fiskerton. But that was on her side of the wedding, and on Rook's side was his family, as in Rook's mother and father, and all of his siblings.

Ruby had only seen them in a picture and they were smiling at the happy couple. On both sides were the Plumbers that knew Rook and Ruby including Grandpa Max, Blukic and Driba, and many others. She then saw that Ben was the Best Man, Ester was the Maid of Honor, Jimmy Jones – Ben's biggest fan – was the Ring Bearer, and a nice little girl was the Flower Girl.

But she saw something that made her gasp in shock and astonishment, because in two of the seats on her side, one was her mother in her own dress and red cloak, smiling in happiness as Damon is sitting on the ground beside her. Scarlet is then seen clenching a black wolf paw beside her as the same paw clenched her hand.

Ruby looked up and saw that in the second seat was…her father, Darius Bloodmoon. Ruby, who hadn't seen her father for about eleven years, shook as tears weld up in her eyes seeing her father again after so long. Darius smiled at his daughter as Ruby smiled in glee as her tears fell in happiness.

That's when Ruby realized what her greatest heart's desire was: Being married to Rook and having everyone she knows, loves and cares about with her, including her mother and father being back together with Ruby. Ruby smiles at this, but for some reason, she can't help but sense something is not right. One look around and she noticed, that everyone though looks happy, she thought this all looked too perfect.

And then she hears a faint buzzing and gasps recognizing it, it's Hypnotick! Ruby then sighs and says, "This may be the greatest thing to happen to me: A wedding with my beloved and being back with my father again. But, I can't accept this. I love this, I really do. But I want this to happen myself. I will find my father and I will make sure this desire becomes reality with my own two paws. So I'm getting the heck out of here!"

Ruby then supersonic howls into the sky as everyone around disappears in a haze as Ruby reappears in the sky in front of Hypnotick as she pulls up her hood. And what she didn't know was that Ben/Big Chill was coming out of his desire too.

* * *

With Ben, in his heart's desire, he realized something was not right. Looking over the cheering people, he then remembers Ruby's words from earlier about describing what a true hero is. Ben then frowns inside of his greatest desire and quiets all of the cheering people down and speaks telling everyone, "No. People adoring me is not what being a hero's about. It's like Ruby said, being a hero is never about fame. Being a hero is about putting other people before yourself or what you want. It's all about doing the right thing because it's the only right thing to do. It's about making a difference in the world."

Somewhere in the distance, behind the crowd of people like the last time he got infected by a Hypnotick, was the red hooded figure with warm brown eyes turning red, except this figure was clearer and was obviously a girl. But it was not just any girl. As the figure removes her hood and reveals herself to be none other than Ruby Bloodmoon! Much to Ben's shock and surprise as Ruby flashes him a thumbs up with a smile!

* * *

With that, Ben/Big Chill snaps out of it while still in air as he notices Ruby coming to from her own desire, but he couldn't help but notice that it looked like she had been crying. With that, Ben/Big Chill slams down the Omnitrix, turning him back to normal as Ruby then catches him with her paws. Ruby then asks him, "Dude, are you okay?" Ben nods as he tells her, "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Ruby doesn't say anything but nods her head affirmingly.

The Hypnotick appears in front of them, but their not under the spell. Ben is confused as he asks the predator alien, "Dude, what's with you? Are you ever gonna fight us or just keep wasting our time?!" Ruby then thinks about it and gasps with realization, telling Ben, "Ben, they are wasting our time! It's a distraction! Khyber and his dog aren't after us, their after something else!" Ben gasps, figuring it out, as he then contacts Rook, Scarlet and Damon through his Omnitrix.

* * *

Back with Rook, Scarlet and Damon, all three are fighting Khyber as the hunters lands a hard hook on Rook and as Khyber goes to punch him, Scarlet kicks the hunter away but Khyber punches her stomach as then Damon bites into the hunter's arm. Then Rook and Scarlet kick Khyber away while he's in pain. Damon lets go as Ben then contacts them on Rook's Plumber Badge telling them, "Everyone, Ruby and I figured out that this is all a diversion to keep us busy. Khyber doesn't want us both right now, he's after something else here!"

With that, Rook is slightly relieved at that along with Scarlet but the both of them and Damon are shocked and confused as to what Khyber is really after right now. Khyber then laughs at this as he then tells the fighters, "Smart teenagers, they are. And with that, we're done here. Besides, you've all got bigger fish to fry. For starters, you might start at your quaint little Plumber craft." Rook is confused and slightly angry as he asks him, "Why would you tell us what you are after?" Scarlet's eyes narrow in anger as Damon growls sensing Scarlet angry as the woman tells Rook, "Because he knows he's won."

Khyber laughs as Scarlet, Rook and Damon run away, running to the Proto-TRUK as Scarlet calls out to Khyber, "If you dare come after my daughter again you scum, I will come after you and take you down myself!" Khyber smirks as he says under his breath before making the whistle through his gills, "I'll hold you to that, wench."

* * *

Back with Ben and Ruby, the Hypnotick left after hearing the whistle, as Ruby whimpers in pain as she grumpily says, "And here I thought I wouldn't ever have to hear it again!" Rook then contacts Ruby and Ben through the Omnitrix and Plumber Badge, "Ben, Ruby! It is my truck!" Ben and Ruby both nod to each other as Ruby still has her aura wings as she flies toward the festival with Ben in her paws.

They get to the Proto-TRUK as Ruby lands causing her wings to disappear as both teens run to the Proto-TRUK to find out what's taking something from the car. But as Ben looks through the doors at the back, he backs away gasping with fear seeing someone he knew from his past, someone that did something so terrible to Ben, he was wracked with guilt of the incident ever since. The being that was inside was hacking through the computer system of the Proto-TRUK as Ruby sees the look of terror on Ben's face, as Ruby became concerned, never seeing true terror and fear on Ben's face before. The figure that Ben saw, was Malware, the same alien he fought in the Mount Rushmore Plumber HQ and when he was eleven years old.

Malware, who had noticed Ben's presence, walks out of the truck as Ben and Ruby back away as Ben tells Malware completely spooked, "No, you can't be here. It's not possible." Ruby is confused, as she has never heard of this alien before, but is more confused as to why Ben is so scared of him. And so Malware tells Ben, "Come now, Ben Tennyson. You didn't think a child, especially one of your intelligence, could get rid of me that easily, did you?"

Malware then notices Ruby telling her, "Ah, so you must be, Ruby Bloodmoon. I still don't see why Khyber wants your pelt. I highly doubt your that important anyway, even if you did help save this planet in the Cryptid War when you were but a child. And Khyber thinks of you as a threat to our plans? I highly doubt it." Ruby growls at this as her eyes become red slits as she is still in Loboan form. Malware walks towards them as Ben and Ruby back away with Ben shielding Ruby yelling at Malware in fear, "Stay away from us. We're warning you!"

Malware scoffs saying with a laugh, "You're warning me? No, I'm warning you. Do not try to follow me. After all, Tennyson, you know what I'm capable of." Suddenly, a dark red aura blast is fired at Malware, shattering his shoulder as the alien roars in pain and looks hatefully at Ruby as she was the one that fired it as she tells him hatefully and full of anger with a hateful glare of red eyes as red aura leaks out of her, "I may not know what you did to Ben in the past, ugly, but from what I can tell, it must have been really bad for him! So listen up, you ugly, no good excuse of a Galvanic Mechamorph! You dare threaten or harm Ben in any way known to man or aliens, I will hunt you down and destroy you for making him feel such terror! I will make you regret you ever harmed my brother!"

Ben looks at Ruby shocked and then a small smile appears on his face for a bit until Malware growls angrily seeing his shoulder has not healed or come back together at all. Malware growls telling Ruby with anger, "Perhaps you are a threat after all, Half-Loboan." Rook, Scarlet and Damon make it to the entrance as Rook calls out to them as Malware runs away with a destroyed shoulder. The three got to them and after a quick check from Scarlet to make sure their okay, Ben then tells Rook, Ruby, Scarlet and Damon, "Check inside. He took something inside the Proto-TRUK. I'm going to stop Malware once and for all! Ruby, you stay here and help them."

Ruby shakes her head telling him, "No way, Benji. I'm coming with you. Whatever happened between you and him in the past, I'm not letting you do this alone. I got his scent anyway, so let's move!" Ruby then runs forwards finding his scent as Ben groans at this as he says, "Man, that girl is so stubborn." Ben then runs after her going after Malware as Scarlet, Rook and Damon go in the Proto-TRUK to find out what was taken.

* * *

With Ben and Ruby, they see Malware running away with his shattered shoulder. Malware is in the middle of an intersection as Ben turned into Humungousaur to take him down. So Malware tells the heroes, "I told you two to stay put." So Ben/Humungousaur smirks telling Malware, "I was never good at following any orders, then again, Ruby doesn't either sometimes." Ruby smirks but it disappears as Malware shoots at them with a red energy blast, but both of them dodge it as Ben/Humungousaur chases after him then hits Malware with his tail as Malware sees something coming up a steep hill that will provide the perfect distraction for him to escape: A school bus. With that, Malware has an evil idea.

Malware dodges a punch thrown Ben/Humungousaur and runs to a semi gas truck while hitting Ruby away. That's when the heroes noticed the school bus as Ruby asks her partner horrified, "He wouldn't?!" Malware throws it at the school bus as the semi gas truck is skidding towards the bus as Malware asks the heroes, "Your choice, heroes. Me or the little ones down there?" Ruby growls telling Malware with anger, "Like we have a choice, you coward!" Ben/Humungousaur growls at Malware saying, "Yeah, what she said."

Ben/Humungousaur goes to take care of the problem and before Ruby went with him, she tells Malware with anger at him, "Remember my vow, Malware! I meant every damn word of it!" Ruby then runs to help her partner as Malware growls angrily saying before leaving, "We'll see about that."

Ben/Humungousaur and Ruby go to save the school bus as Ben/Humungousaur grabs a nearby car and throws it at the semi gas truck knocking it away, thus saving the kids as both heroes check up on the kids as Ruby asks them, "You kids okay?" All the kids cheer for the heroes that saved them as Ben/Humungousaur look up at the top of the hill knowing Malware escaped.

After that, both heroes made it back to the Proto-TRUK checking on Rook, Scarlet and Damon. Damon barks in joy seeing his mistress and runs up to her nuzzling her, happy to see she is back. Scarlet sighs in relief that both teenagers are okay as Ben asks Rook, "Did you figure out what he took?" Rook tells Ben while looking through his computers, "It is difficult to determine. He did not take any weapons or equipment. However, a section of the main memory core was destroyed, along with some of the auxiliary power systems." Ben sighs in relief as he then tells Rook, "At least he didn't turn your whole truck into dust, or even tried to kill Ruby, though that injury she gave him will have him feeling pain for a long while."

Ruby smirks at that as Scarlet flashes her a thumbs up as Scarlet then asks Ben, "So, who is Malware, anyway?" Then Ruby asks Ben, "And what did he do in the past that made you so afraid of him?" Rook nods as then tells Ben and the others while holding some wires, "We would check his Plumber file, but we cannot."

So Ben tells them with slight fear and determination, "First off, he's a Galvanic Mechamorph and a total psychopath." Ruby scoffs saying, "So he's like V.V. Argost? That's nothing new." Ben was about to say something else, but somehow, the same boy that bullied Ben at the dunking table appears and he apologizes to Ben and Ruby, "Um, hi guys. Listen, I was being kind of a jerk to you guys before, but you both saved my life. I just wanted to tell you guys, thanks and stuff." Ben and Ruby look at each other and smile as they then tell the boy, "It's no problem, kid. It's what we do."

* * *

The group of heroes and Scarlet return to the festival as Ruby grabs the small wooden Bell from her bag and places it on the podium as she does an enlargement spell on it turning it back to it's original size. Natalie, the woman from earlier, then tells both Ruby and Ben, "Mr. Tennyson and Ms. Bloodmoon, I can't thank you both enough for what you've done here today. I suppose I made the right choice after all." Ben nods telling her before going somewhere, "Definitely. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to give the people what they want."

Ben walks over to his dunk tank stage as yells to all the people, "All right, folks, who wants to try and dunk Four Arms? So step right up!" Ben is waiting to see who will do it, but Ruby, Scarlet and Rook appear with loads of tennis balls with big grins as Damon has a ball in his mouth. Ben groans, knowing what's going to happen, so he let it happen as Ruby throws a ball at the target knocking Ben into the water.

* * *

And so, the festival continued well into the night. People dunked Ben so much, you would have thought he'd got a cold. But no! Anyway, now that it was night time, the lights on the rides were lit up as everyone had fun. Especially since more young couples were coming in. Ruby had fun at the festival with the kids that came to her stage. But now, her stage is closed as she is now hanging out with Rook. All of hers and Rook's prizes from earlier were sent to their places. And Ben was just having fun for the festival since doing the dunk tank at night was a bad idea.

Ruby and Rook are now on the ferris wheel as the human Ruby leans onto Rook, cuddling up to him as Rook smiles and hugs her too as Rook asks her as the ferris wheel starts up, "Ruby Moon, for the last couple of hours, I cannot help but notice that while you seem happy, you are also a little sad. Are you alright?"

Ruby looks up to Rook and still sees the tuxedo-wearing Rook from her desire, and her mother and father together as she smiles and tells Rook, "It's nothing you need to worry about, Rookie. Let's just say I have hope for the future. And the future is looking bright. I'll tell you what that means later, but for now, I just want to be with the greatest person in my life." Rook smiles telling her, "As do I, my beloved. As do I." Both teens kissed as they reached the top of the ferris wheel as fireworks start shooting up into the sky while the moon shines down upon them.

All in all, today was a good day for our heroes. If only our heroes knew that their next adventure would involve destructive robots from another dimension and a whiny brat with a crush on Ruby and being young…

* * *

And this is the end of this chapter! Here are the translations to the Latin spells or spell you have seen in this chapter:

'Prohibere!' means 'Stop!'

'Horreat molem aeris campani' means 'Shrink to size of a bell.'

'Aura angelus pennas!' means 'Aura angel wings appear.'

Stay tuned for the next chapter sometime in the future.


	10. CH 10 Arrested Development Part 1

Welcome to another chapter of this book for you all to like, love and enjoy! First things first, updates will be slow, so please bare with me and be patient. Also, I am terribly sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! My partner and I didn't realize that a month had passed until it was too late. We were busy with families, life and especially the holidays. Also, starting today, my partner and I are going to take a break from writing until after Thanksgiving. In other words, after Thursday next week, that is when we will get back to writing. Please read and leave good reviews!

For those who reviewed, thank you for your kind words.

12/29/2015 UPDATE: Okay, now all of you know that yesterday I decided I was going to delete both of the books. But now, I won't. I have decided to leave this up as DISCONTINUED. BUT on two conditions. FIRST, I will leave it and it's prequel up, but if ANY OF YOU ask me to start it back up again in the future, I WILL DELETE THEM! And I mean it! Second of all, I will never be working on these again. And as I said anyone mentions about it coming back up, I WILL DELETE BOTH BOOKS and they will never come back. So to all of the fans of TMNT Avatar, you heard it right on the last update message yesterday, TMNT Avatar is coming back, so be ready for a new chapter on the story to come out sometime in January!

Now onto the first chapter! I have waited a long time to do this chapter and the second part of it where we'll see some child cuteness involving our favorite romantic couple! This chapter includes bonding, bad guy fighting, our three heroes becoming children, Ruby's fascination with Rook as a child, and the cuteness of Ruby as a child/puppy! WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I hope that you like this chapter! Please review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 2

Chapter 10: Arrested Development Part 1

It's been about a week and a half since the Ye Olde Bellwood Days Festival. All three teens had so much fun especially since the Bloodmoon Animal Sanctuary and the other charity that was part of the festival raised a lot of money. Scarlet was so happy with the amount of money.

However, the only thing she hated about the festival was Khyber, his dog and Malware. Since then, Scarlet's been a bit on edge, worried about her daughter safety along with that of her friends. Also since the festival incident, Ben has also been on edge after seeing Malware. Ben had gone through something terrible because of Malware back when he was younger, but he won't dare utter a word about it. No one asked him what it was, but knew it was too personal for Ben so they had let it go for the time being.

Ruby had also explained to Rook, Scarlet and Ben about her heart's great desire that the Hypnotick managed to bring out. They were all shocked about it, especially Ben's position as the best man, Rook being the groom – which he actually didn't mind – and Scarlet with being with her husband again. Scarlet smiled as tears fell from her eyes hearing that, as she hugged her daughter, believing her. Everything has been going good so far for our heroes, but that will change on the battle of this very day…

* * *

Today is May 13 and right now, people run away screaming in terror because of big red round robots straight from a dimension known as Dimension 12! These robots are firing laser blasts at the streets as people run away. In fact, one person was about to be hit, but luckily, Rook appears and saves the woman by grabbing her and moving away. Rook then blasts at a robot with his Proto-Tool as Ruby appears telling the lady, "Quick, get out of here!" The lady nods as she runs away in terror. Ruby is currently in her Loboan form as her wolf companion, Damon, is stuck at the Bloodmoon home, helping Ruby's mother, Scarlet.

Rook continues shooting at the robot as Ben/Humungousaur appears with a sewer lid and throws it at the head of the robot, knocking it down as another appears. It tries to hit the alien hero with one of its metal appendages, but he grabs it and roars like a dinosaur and manages to flip it as it lands hard on the ground taking it down. But as he moves forwards, a zippy little boy appears in front of him. This little boy has dark skin, black hair with a hairstyle that looks like he has horns on the sides of his head and too fancy, a red and black fancy outfit, white socks, red and black loafers, a yellow metal backpack and a symbol of a 'B' on his shirt.

Ruby sees the kid and tilts her kid saying, "Aroo? Who the Moon is that kid?" The little boy sneers at Ben/Humungousaur telling him, "Hey, you forgot to say, 'It's Hero Time!'" Ben/Humungousaur then tells him a little annoyed, "Sorry, kid. This is no time for autographs. So get the heck out of here!" Ben/Humungousaur steps over the kid as the little boy looks shocked.

A laser almost hits Ben/Humungousaur, but he got out of the just in time as one of the robots that got knocked down comes back up as the other robots fires a laser blast. The alien hero then grabs a sewer lid to shield himself, but it melts as the hero complains about it being too hot. The same little boy appears on a car and angrily tells Ben/Humungousaur, "Ben Tennyson, I demand that you-!" Ben/Humungousaur is then starting to get angry as he interrupts telling the boy, "Dude, we don't have time for fan boys right now. We're in the middle of a fight here!"

Ben/Humungousaur runs and gets caught by the metal appendages and is flung into one of the robots. Rook and Ruby appear by his side as all three are back-to-back-to-back. The two robots prepare to fire their laser blasts at the three heroes and brace themselves. But suddenly, the little boy holds a gold stopwatch with the same 'B' symbol with two lines through it as he says into it, "Halt!" Suddenly, both robots power down as everyone is confused as Rook asks his partners, "Um, Ben, I do not believe this is a fan boy." Ruby growls a little saying, "Yeah, more like a deranged lunatic."

The boy walks up telling them, though he blushes a little at Ruby, "Your first partner is correct. As for your second partner, I don't really think so. I just wanted you to acknowledge me as your arch-nemesis and destroyer, and a future boyfriend for the smokin' red hot wolf girl." Ruby blushes a little at this, but she gets angry at that, and so does Rook as the little boy then tells the alien hero and then his robots, "And now that that's out of the way, Humungo-bore…attack my robots!" The two robots then prepare to fire as Ruby then says deadpanning, "It's official, I hate the kid."

* * *

As the robots prepare to fire, Ben/Humungousau grabs the little boy by his shirt as he tells him getting annoyed, "I don't know how your controlling those things, but tell them to back off, now!" Suddenly, the boy's backpack turns into a jetpack as Ben/Humungousaur is shocked and lets him as the boy hovers telling the hero while waving his finger, "Unh-Unh!" Ruby growls angrily as Rook tells Ben/Humungousaur, "Ben, that child may be an adversary, rather than a -!"

But suddenly, Ben/Humungousaur and Ruby freak out at something coming at Rook as Ruby tells Rook before grabbing him and pulling him down, "Duck and cover!" The metal appendage just misses them as it slices a building in half. The top half comes down as Ben/Humungousaur grabs Rook and Ruby as he runs away with his partners in his arms.

Their safe as the robots destroy the building with their lasers and come through the smoke as he robots corner them as Ben/Humungusaur manages to get on top of the robot's head as Rook shoots at it with his Proto-Tool and Ruby lets out sonic howls. The alien hero tries to hit the robot in the head, but dodges a hit by the other one as the tentacle pierces through the head, knocking it down!

The same little boy who watches from the roof now has a teenage girl with him who is wearing a black and maroon shirt, maroon mini skirt, white and maroon arm guards, long blonde hair in a ponytail red eyes and light skin, and on the shirt is the same 'B' symbol with two lines through it. The girl then tells the boy, "This is not safe. You must leave."

But the boy complains telling her, "No! I want to see Tennyson suffer and make that red hooded wolf girl mine!" The boy then flies off on his jet pack with some kind of maroon and gold energy gun in one of his hands as Rook fires blasts from his Proto-Tool and Ruby tries to figure out a spell that that can stop the robots.

The little boy on his jetpack is holding and aiming the gun to fire at Ben/Humungousaur as Rook and Ruby are dodging the circular saw blade tentacles of one of the robots as both do a leap in the air to fire at the robot's head. Once they land, both smirk, seeing the crack in the head as it short-circuits but Rook's eyes go wide as he quickly grabs Ruby and pulls her down to save her from one of the tentacles as both quickly run over to Ben/Humungousaur while trying to dodge the blades as Ruby tells Rook, "Whoever that kid is, I hope to the Moon for his sake he was lying about me being a girlfriend for him, because if not that boy is going to learn what happens when robots are sent to kill us!"

Rook nods as all three teenagers are together again as all three then duck as both of the robots metal tentacles hit each other slicing the tentacles off as one of them lands in the other robot's head. Both robots are then destroyed as a part of one of them hits the little boy as he's sent flying through the air. Both robots hit the ground as all three heroes turn around to see the boy lying on the ground as they make their way over to him as Ben's Omnitrix times out turning him back to normal as Ben orders the kid to tell him, "Alright kid, you better start talking – now! Who are you?" Then Ruby growls with a dark red aura surrounding her in her Loboan form as she asks the boy, "Yeah, and what is up with you wanting to make me your girlfriend?! I'm already taken!"

The boy is shocked at first as he searches around finding his gun nearby under some debris as he smirks as Ruby immediately senses something bad will happen as the little boy stands up and tells Ben, "It figures that you don't even remember me, Tennyson! Hello, I'm Billy Billions! We were in middle school together and I sat behind you in Mrs. Rheault's class!" Billy Billions then explains his disdain for Ben telling him, "I was richer and smarter than you. I should have been running that school and taken charge of it, but instead everyone liked you more! Now, do you remember?"

Ben who had been cleaning his ear out as he felt bored, annoyed and didn't clearly remember him telling him, "Um, no, not really." Ruby nods saying, "Yeah, if Ben remembered you, he would have told me since we share a brother-sister relationship. And I have no idea who the Moon you are or how you know me and why you want me to be your girlfriend even though there is no way that will happen ever!"

* * *

Billy growls at the slight rejection, but will keep trying to make the red-hooded girl his and Ben not remembering him as he tells Ben, "Then maybe you'll remember this, Tennyson! One night, I was in my Billy Billions Helicopter and the autopilot flew me over to the top of one of your battles. A villain had tried to escape but he got to a dead end as you turned into one of your aliens Diamondhead. You weren't smarter than me, you were just lucky! So I decided to show you up once and for all as I used a machine to blast you, but instead when it hit your back, it deflected off of your form and onto me as I got taken to Dimension 12!"

Ruby looks shocked, but then begins to hold in her laugh as Ben asks Billy trying not to laugh, "Let me get this straight, instead of zapping me, you got sucked into Dimension 12 on accident?" Billy didn't bother answering as all three teenagers laugh at this as Ruby falls to her stomach saying, "Oh, dear Moon! My gut hurts! Rookie, pull me up, please! I don't have the strength!"

She continues laughing as Rook pulls her back up to her feet as Billy gets annoyed telling them, "It's not funny!" Ben then tries to tell Billy, "Oh, come on, kid! You got to admit, it's a little bit funny!"

Ruby then tells Ben with a straight face, "Dude, it's not funny." Billy smiles in relief as Ben and Rook look at her shocked as Ruby cracks a grin laughing as she says, "It's hilarious!" Both hero boys laugh again as Billy growls angrily hating this torment as Billy continues his story telling them, "I don't got to admit anything! I said it's not funny! When I woke up, I was stranded in a dimension where time stood still and a place where all organic life had been hunted into extinction thanks to the robots from there. They went after me, but luckily, I managed to find a place to hide. And you want to know what the worst part of it all was?!"

Ruby then suddenly starts to get concerned about the kid, though she finds him annoying, weird and just plain crazy for him wanting to be her boyfriend as Ben asks him, "That five years of isolation drove you crazy and made you a lunatic?" So Billy tells them before realizing what he said as he tells them angrily, "That five years of isolation there drove me – NO! The worst part of it all was that because of Dimension 12's crazy time effect, I stopped aging! So I'm stuck looking like this! My body may have stopped growing, but not my brain. Oh and I'm a genius, by the way as I am born of geniuses as my parents basically invented modern robotics. And so, while I was there, I invented a gold watch with the technology that was there however scarce and used it to control the robots. After that, reopening the portal to Earth was only a matter of time."

Ben was messing with the Omnitrix feeling bored as Ruby glares at Billy and Rook just looks at Billy with disbelief and slight annoyance. Billy growls angrily telling them, "Weren't you all listening to me?!" As Ruby glares at the boy, she asks him, "That still doesn't explain why you want me to be your girlfriend." Billy smirks telling her, "Simple. Since I came back, I had noticed you working with Tennyson and I thought that despite your otherworldly heritage and wolfy looks, you were really special, far too lovely and unique to be friends with that idiot. Basically, having you be with me as my girlfriend would be like having both a lovely girlfriend, and a extremely rare pet at the same time. And possibly later, an extremely rare pet, and my lovely wife."

Ruby growls hatefully at this as Ben calmly, but reluctantly places a hand on Ruby shoulder as Ben glares at the child as he tells Billy, "Kid, that is the most weird, crazy and also most disturbing thing I've ever heard in my life. And I've heard A LOT of weird, crazy and disturbing things in my line of work. Plus, I don't think that's ever gonna happen. Especially when you're a world-famous superhero, have a best friend who saved the planet from a cryptid invasion that not a whole lot of people know about and the best friend has a boyfriend who is her true love, soul mate and future husband, you've heard one evil tirade, you've heard them all."

Billy is shocked, angry and annoyed as he tells the three gritting his teeth, "'World-famous and future husband?!'" Rook nods as Ruby leans into him as Rook holds her close as

* * *

he tells Billy, "According to Ben, he has saved the universe billions of times. And Ruby Bloodmoon is my beloved friend, true love, soul mate and future wife due to her magical connections and her being half-Loboan. I am the only one who she can truly love this way, as she cannot ever do so with anyone else, as we belong to each other and no one else." Ruby nods as she reaches up to kiss Rook on the lips telling Billy, "He's right, you know. I'm flattered that you have feelings for me, and also highly disturbed and annoyed that you think of me as girlfriend/pet material. But I only love, and will always only love Rook and no one else."

Ruby and Rook smile at their happiness as Billy gets even angrier telling the teens, "You became world famous heroes, and of course you're in love with a blue-furred freak. THAT'S IT!" Billy runs over to his gun and prepares to fire declaring, "But that all changes starting now!" Billy fires the gun and it blasts all three teens in a gold light as they scream in slight pain.

A few minutes later, all three teens had been knocked out but when Ben woke up, well, there was a slight problem as he says in a slightly higher voice, "Why do I feel…weird?" Ben holds up his left hand but then he notices his arm is shorter and the Omnitrix doesn't fit around his wrist anymore! Young Ben sits up as he realizes he looks smaller and younger as he then notices Rook and Ruby looking smaller too as he asks Rook and Ruby, "Rook, Ruby, wake up! You guys okay?"

Young Rook wakes up as he sits up, noticing he feels younger and says in a higher voice as something swishes behind him as he now knows that is his tail! When Rook woke up and notices something weird he tells them, "I am entirely not sure. Oh my, how embarrassing." Young Ruby wakes up as she says in a higher voice saying, "What do ya mean? Of course I'm okay!" Then Young Ruby notices her voice as she looks down, realizes she is smaller and still in Loboan form but looks a lot more like a cute puppy as Young Ruby asks the guys, "Why am I ten years old?"

It is true as it now looks as though Ben has turned eleven years old, Rook has turned twelve years old and Ruby has turned ten. Basically, it is as if all three heroes have de-aged by about five years and their clothes are baggy. Then Young Ben notices Young Rook's tail and Young Ruby's cute puppy-like appearance as he comments on them saying, "Dude, you have a tail! And Ruby, you look like a puppy!"

Young Ruby looks at the tail of Young Rook's the moment Young Ben mentioned it and completely ignores his comment on her new appearance as she gasps in awe and cuteness as her own tail wags in excitement while Young Rook tells Ben, "Are those the only things you notice about our problem?" Young Ben then tells Young Rook before motioning to his tail, "Uh, your voice is kind of weird, too. But seriously, dude you have a tail! And Ruby looks exactly like a puppy!" Young Ruby watches the tail move around as she moves towards it as Young Rook blushes saying, "It is a B'inthak. For my people… it falls off at puberty."

Young Rook is smaller like a twelve year old, black hair coming out of his head and a periwinkle blue tail with zigzag black stripes as suddenly Young Ruby gently grabs it telling Young Rook as she pets and brushes the tail with her now-small claws all while cuddling it and smiling, "Rookie, you never told me you had a tail! It's so cute! And so soft, like a little lamb's! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Young Rook blushes at this and at Young Ruby's new and cute puppy likeness saying, "Like I said, it falls off at puberty. It fell off long before we met." Young Ruby pets it and cuddles it some more as Young Rook's tail shudders at the petting and cuddling as Young Rook purrs at contentment before he tries to stop it from moving by grabbing it as soon as Young Ruby reluctantly let go of it.

Young Ruby whimpers at not touching the soft tail anymore as she tries to will herself into her human form, but she can't. She struggles to transform but still doesn't have any human skin. Young Ruby then growls in annoyance saying, "Oh right, I forgot. Before I turned ten, I had a really hard time changing into my human form. Since I was born looking like this, I had to concentrate hard to do it, but I couldn't hold onto it for very long. Looks like I'm going down that road again."

Suddenly, Young Ruby's Loboan tail reaches toward Young Rook's tail as the Loboan tail wraps around the out of control tail of Young Rook's and suddenly the young Revonnah boy's tail is completely calm and curls up in content with the young Half-Loboan's tail. The young couple watches this shocked and in awe but they both liked how it felt as Young Ruby half-jokingly tells Young Rook, "I think my tail just imprinted on yours Rookie." Young Rook laughs saying, "So it has, my beloved. So it has."

* * *

Suddenly, the girl from before that was with Billy was now beside him as she is Mazuma, his robotic bodyguard. Young Ben then can't help it anymore as he apologizes to her while starting to pet and scratch her ears and then resorting to baby talk, "Aw, I'm sorry Rubes. But you just look too cute like this to resist! Who's a good puppy? Huh Girl? Who's a good puppy?"

Young Ruby whimpers in pleasure as she shakes one of her legs up and down as Young Rook joins in as well on her other ear as Young Ruby smiles in bliss making her look even more cute, until Billy snaps them out of it and then tells them about his gun, "Um, excuse me! I hate to interrupt this puppy-love fest, but this is just a little something I cooked up when I was stranded in Dimension 12. Now you three will know how it feels to be stuck looking like kids for the rest of your life!" All three hero kids glare at Billy as he then tells them, "You're now all just some kids that nobody knows."

Young Ben then orders Billy with a yell, "Change us back…" Ruby then growls looking and sounding like an angry (but still very cute) puppy telling him, "…Right now, Billy! I can't change into my human form in this body! I don't even know if I can use my powers or weapons anymore!" Billy scoffs telling Young Ben and Young Ruby, "You don't scare me, Tennyson. I've seen you in action and you can't even control that thing. I bet you're not even worthy of using it! As for you my dear Ruby, I've seen you in plenty of action since I came back, you don't scare me even as a full-grown wolf and I seriously doubt you can scare anyone now that your nothing more than a cute little puppy dog, I'll bet that you couldn't even hit me either way thanks to your morals! And I still say you should be with me instead of that blue-furred alien freak!"

Young Ben, Young Rook and Young Ruby look shocked as the younger human boy looks down in slight shame remembering something from the past, Young Rook remembering he is a full alien unlike his beloved as Young Ruby suddenly goes from cute little puppy to hell hound puppy as she growls in hate and fury and dark red aura bursts out of her uncontrollably. Young Ruby charges up to Billy on all fours at incredible speed and lands a right hook on his jaw as Billy is knocked back as he groans in pain as he holds his jaw as she growls and yells at him angrily, "Don't you ever say that again, you idiot!

Ben was meant to have the Omnitrix the moment he found it! He's more worthy of it then you ever will be! And so what if he can't control it?! Ben always works with what he gets whether it's the right form or not! SO STOP BEING A BULLY TO HIM! And FYI, just because you look like a kid, that doesn't mean I won't hurt you! Anyone who dare hurts or messes with my friends and loved ones like this, will pay with their miserable and pathetic lives!"

Young Ben and Young Rook look impressed as Billy is now starting to look scared of her as Young Ben smirks as he tells Billy, "She's right! and no matter what I turn into, I'll still be able to take you down with my partners, no matter how old, or young we may be!" Young Ruby and Young Rook nod in agreement as Billy tells them, "Like I'd give you all a chance!" Billy then presses a button on his watch as two more robots appear as all three kid heroes run away with Young Ben in one direction and Young Ruby and Young Rook in the other.

Young Ben slams down the Omnitrix but it's not working a voice of it tells him, "Error. Biometric data does not match Ben Tennyson." Young Ben hides by a semi as he tells the Omnitrix, "That's because I'm eleven again! What do you want from me?!" The Omnitrix speaks again telling the kid alien hero as the robot following Ben destroys the truck as Young Ben runs away, "Error. Vocal pattern does not match Ben Tennyson. Please provide alternate identification."

So Young Ben runs telling the Omnitrix so that he can use it, "I'm Benjamin Kirby Tennsyon. I live in Bellwood. My Grandpa's name is Max Tennyson. I like soccer and chili fries and... I'm scared of peacocks!" Just as he said the last part, the robot fired a laser blast behind him as Young Ben disappears in the smoke and out of it is the Omnitrix saying, "Identity confirmed. Thank you." Young Ben immediately slammed down the Omnitrix turning into Ball Weevil. He spits out green goo and lands on it as he starts rolling it to get away while it's getting bigger.

* * *

The other robot notices what's happening as it follows the robot. While this is happening, Billy has his gold watch showing the robots following Young Ben/Ball Weevil as he asks Mazuma, "Now, this is a piece of cake! Mazuma, tell me, who's more famous? The super hero or the guy who destroys him and his partners?" A kusarigama appears about to hit Billy, but Mazuma grabs it as it came from Young Ruby as Young Rook holds onto her.

But Mazuma grabs the weapon and pulls hard on it and makes them hover in the air before slamming them down to the ground as both children scream. Young Ruby turned her weapon back into a bow and puts it back in her basket backpack as she and Young Rook press a button on their Proto-Tech Armor to shrink down and fit them perfectly with their child bodies as Young Ruby's clothes and cloak shrink too.

Young Ruby looks at Young Rook and sighs in bliss saying, "Rookie, did I ever tell you that you look so adorably cute as a little kid like this?" Young Rook blushes as Young Ruby kisses his cheek. Billy growls at this through his hurt jaw and Mazuma goes after the children with kicks and sweep kicks but both children dodge as they make it to the fallen down robot from before, dodging punches, kicks and hand jabs as both continue dodging.

Back with Young Ben/Ball Weevil, he is on the Bellwood bridge trying to get away from the two robots following him while trying to dodge innocent people driving in their cars. So the alien on his ball of goop turns around and throws his goop ball at the two giant robots as they get hit and explode thanks to the goop as both fall into the river. Young Ben/Ball Weevil sighs in relief as he then makes another goop ball hops on it and rolls it as he makes his way back to his partners saying, "Better go see if they need help."

Back with the partners, both are now in some slight pain as they are near the edge of the robot as Mazuma tells them, "I advise you two to surrender for I have injured all of your extremities." Young Ruby whimpers in pain as Young Rook then realizes he has his tail as he then smirks telling the robot, "Almost all of them." Young Rook slams his tail on a part of the robot making metal hit the robot but she grabs it as Young Rook runs on it and hits Mazuma with his tail making a part of her face come off as both children see the metal circuitry.

Both children gasp as Mazuma goes to punch Young Rook off the robot, but Young Ruby takes the hit for him as she falls off as Young Rook gasps in fear as his eyes go slightly feral at the thought of his future mate hurt as he goes and falls with her as he holds on to her tight. Young Ben/Ball Weevil who had noticed this gasps in shock as he rolls his goop over to them as both children fall on the goop, cushioning them from the fall.

Young Ben/Ball Weevil gets on Young Rook's knee asking them, "Are you two okay?" Young Rook sits up telling him, "Yes. However, our foes have left the scene." Young Ruby nods as she sits up with a hurt arm and a wince, "I'm alright, but I'm starting to really hate Billy, his robot bodyguard, those giant killer robots from Dimension 12 and this whole mini adventure!"

Young Ben/Ball Weevil turns back to normal telling them, "I hear ya!" And so Young Rook tells them, "We should go to Plumber HQ. Perhaps the Plumbers can return us to our normal ages and bodies." Young Ben nods telling Young Rook, "Good idea." Suddenly the green goop ball they were on rolls away as they hit the ground. Before going to Plumber HQ, Young Ruby had contacted her mother to let ask her to come to Plumber HQ straight away.

She agreed, but felt suspicious hearing Young Ruby's higher voice. Young Ruby said she'd explain when she got there. But there was one small problem for our now child heroes…THEY CAN'T DRIVE!

How will our heroes get to Plumber HQ? Will they be able to get back to normal? Will Billy be the victor in this adventure? Will Young Ruby's tail get to cuddle with Young Rook's tail even more?! To find out, stay tuned!

* * *

And this is the end of this chapter! No Latin spells for this chapter.

Stay tuned for the next chapter sometime in the future.


End file.
